The Generation of Miracles : Us !
by Aiiwa
Summary: Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...) **ATTENTION** : J'ai écrit cette fic, ça me prend de nombreuses heures, le plagiat est intolérable !

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai beaucoup de mal avec la succession des matchs alors, désolée si, ouuups, j'ai malencontreusement échangé l'ordre de quelques uns d'entre eux. De toute façon, ça n'aura pas de grande incidence sur la fiction centrée sur la Génération des Miracles (Noooon, vous aviez pas deviné ? Désolée pour le spoil alors ;) ), Kuroko étant inclus dedans et sur Seirin, surtout sur Kagami et sur Riko.

C'est la première fois que je m'essaie sur le fandom de Kuroko (oui, je sais, il faut en général éviter de dire qu'on est nouvelle, ça fait pas bien sur le CV d'une auteure…) mais j'ai trois ans d'expérience dans le domaine des fanfictions si ça peut vous rassurer !

Essayons de passer un bon moment ensemble !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Riko Aida, comme à son habitude, surveillait son équipe pendant qu'elle s'entraînait.  
Elle soupira de contentement. Depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à se qualifier pour la Winter Cup, ils se donnaient à fond. Enfin, presque tous. A son grand étonnement, Kuroko ne suivait plus le rythme et ça l'énervait grandement. Alors que tout le monde savait très bien que bientôt arriverait la nouvelle confrontation avec Touhou, donc avec Aomine Daiki.  
Ils avaient déjà rencontré plusieurs membres de la fameuse « Génération des Miracles ».

Ryota Kise, Aomine, puis Shintarō Midorima. Ils avaient aussi fait la connaissance de Atsuchi Murasakibara. Riko ricana pour elle-même puis se leva du banc et mit fin à l'entraînement.

Elle observa Tetsuya Kuroko et Taiga Kagami s'approcher d'elle, en sueur, épuisés. Elle « scanna » rapidement Kagami, sans s'occuper de Kuroko puisque ses capacités physiques n'étaient pas très intéressantes. Elle loupa donc l'éclair blessé dans le regard bleu lui faisant face.

Le reste de l'équipe l'entoura. La plupart babillaient, certains osaient la foudroyer du regard pour ses supplic…entraînements de plus en plus éprouvants. Oh, elle était gentille, vraiment, il n'était que dix-huit heures. Bon pour un jour de repos, c'était peut être beaucoup mais bon…

Elle afficha un sourire sadique et Junpei Hyuga retint un soupir.

- Bien ! Bon boulot, tout le monde ! Vous pouvez y aller, n'oubliez pas de vous étirer!

Sur ces, oh combien douces paroles synonymes de délivrance, elle partit. Shun Izuki cligna des yeux, Rinnosuke Mitobe aussi et Teppei Kiyoshi laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- C'est tout ? grogna Kagami.

A ses côtés, Kuroko ne dit pas un mot, se pencha et attrapa son chien, Numéro Deux. Il partit simplement. Kagami lui emboîta le pas. Le dunker était perplexe. Plus le match contre Aomine approchait, plus son « ombre » était silencieuse et impassible

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ça l'inquiétait. Beaucoup. D'un côté parce que Kuroko était son coéquipier, son partenaire, et d'un autre parce que … parce que c'était Kuroko. Il était devenu plus qu'un ami pour lui.

Kuroko, de son côté, se changea et partit sans attendre quiconque. Durant tout le trajet qui le menait chez lui, il garda Numéro Deux contre lui, tête baissée.

Il avait reçu un message.

Wow.

Non, ce n'est pas ce simple fait qui était surprenant, sa vie sociale n'était pas complètement pourrie, merci, mais c'était l'expéditeur qui l'avait étonné.

Aomine lui-même.

« Prête, mon Ombre ? »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi reprendre contact maintenant ? Juste avant leur deuxième match en tant qu'ennemis, le premier ayant été un véritable massacre. Seirin s'était pris une sacrée raclée pendant l'Inter-lycées et Kuroko préférerait franchement l'oublier. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Le goût âcre de la défaite lui brûlait encore la gorge. Nerveusement, l'ombre réajusta son col et poursuivit son chemin.

Sans vraiment faire attention, il dépassa son quartier et prit le métro. Inconsciemment, il atterrit dans un parc. Mais pas n'importe quel parc.  
Oh que non.

Kuroko frissonna et baissa un peu plus la tête en repensant à la fameuse Génération des Miracles. A _sa _Génération des Miracles.

Seijuro Akashi. Leur capitaine. _Rouge_.

Daiki Aomine. Sa lumière. _Bleu_.

Ryota Kise. Jeune prodige. _Jaune_.

Atsuchi Murasakiraba. Monstre. _Violet_.

Shintaro Midorima. Shooter infaillible. _Vert_.

et lui, Tetsuya Kuroko. L'ombre. _Noir_.

Si ce n'était que ça….

Seijuro Akashi. Leur leader. Flippant, certes, mais qui, finalement, les menait à la victoire sans jamais considérer la défaite comme une éventualité. Il avait été le premier pour Kuroko. Le premier à découvrir son talent, le premier à le pousser, le premier à croire en lui. Et d'une certaine façon, il protégeait son équipe. Oui, il les préservait tous de la défaite et de son goût amer. Et il troublait Kuroko, il avait toujours cru en lui et c'était grâce à lui qu'il était aujourd'hui l'Ombre. Kuroko ne savait même pas quelle relation il voulait -ou plutôt aurait voulu- avoir avec lui ...

Daiki Aomine. … Que dire ? En tant que lumière, il était son partenaire, ils fonctionnaient en symbiose, Aomine avait terriblement confiance en lui. Il y avait entre eux quelque chose d'inexplicable, Kuroko pouvait jouer les yeux fermés, sachant qu'Aomine rattraperait toutes ses passes, sachant que sa lumière comprendrait et réagirait comme s'ils partageaient le même esprit et la même âme. Kuroko savait également qu'Aomine avait très mal pris le fait qu'il ait choisi une nouvelle lumière et qu'il mènerait un combat particulier contre Kagami pour se venger.

Ryota Kise. Il était ultra affectueux, avait un potentiel énorme, chérissait Kuroko comme un frère le ferait. Il le soutenait et n'avait jamais remis en cause sa place au sein de Teiko. Et ça, c'était génial, d'avoir son amitié et de savoir qu'il croyait en lui. De savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour être parti.

Atsuchi Murasakiraba… Géant au cœur tendre ? Ouais, un truc dans le genre. Kuroko se souvenait que la dernière fois où il avait vu Murasakiraba, celui-ci s'était penché et lui avait affectueusement caressé (ébouriffé) les cheveux et s'était comporté comme un ami proche avec lui. Non pas comme. Ils étaient des amis proches ...

Shintaro Midorima. … Ah là là … Durant leur match, Kuroko avait très bien entendu ses paroles agacées envers lui mais avait surtout entendu sa remarque lorsqu'il était sur le banc : Midorima avait reconnu son talent et ses grandes capacités et il était plus qu'énervé de le voir « gâcher » ses aptitudes dans une jeune équipe comme Seirin. Mais malgré ses paroles, Kuroko savait que Midorima était réellement inquiet pour lui et pour son avenir.

Et enfin lui, Tetsuya Kuroko. Le petit frère à protéger, celui qui se démarquait des autres de part sa petite taille et sa carrure plus frêle. Celui qui était la colle dans cette équipe. Dans les deux sens, hein, un pot de colle sur la Génération, mais en même temps, il avait tellement peur de les perdre, mais aussi colle dans le sens ciment de l'équipe. Sans lui, l'équipe avait littéralement explosé.

Il regrettait parfois. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû se battre, faire en sorte qu'Aomine se trouve un autre objectif, que tous retrouvent la motivation et arriver à son but final : que la Génération des Miracles joue enfin en équipe et en s'amusant.

Kuroko s'extirpa de ses pensées, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il regarda le parc autour de lui et alla s'acheter une glace. Il paya avec un hochement de tête puis partit s'asseoir sur un banc. Numéro 2 aboya joyeusement.

* * *

Kagami sans chercher à comprendre son ombre et les dilemmes qui l'agitaient, se remit à s'entraîner, même lorsque la nuit tomba, il poursuivit sans jamais s'arrêter. Le sport lui permettait de s'immerger entièrement dans un domaine, sans penser à des choses superflues, comme l'attitude étrange de Kuroko.  
Enfin, superflues … On parlait de son coéquipier quand même.

* * *

Toujours sur son banc, Kuroko saisit son portable et hésita longuement avant de répondre :

« Oui. Que l'ancienne lumière soit à la hauteur. »

De son côté, Aomine reçut le message et leva un sourcil. Malgré lui, un intense ressentiment le prit quand il vit l'adjectif « ancienne ». Il gronda et serra fortement l'appareil dans sa main. On ne le reléguait pas comme ça au passé, pas aussi facilement. Il était la seule et unique lumière de Kuroko. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il y en ait une autre. Il les avait vus jouer et franchement, ça ne valait pas son propre duo avec Kuroko. Il n'existait pas cette harmonie entre eux, cette fluidité dans leurs mouvements. Oh, ils étaient doués, c'était clair mais pas autant qu'eux deux.

Kuroko était de la Génération des Miracles, quoiqu'en disent certains. Il était l'un d'entre eux. Ceux qui en doutaient n'étaient pas là à Teiko. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, le joueur fantôme membre de cette élite.

Kagami, lui, n'en faisait pas partie. Il pouvait bien se la jouer pro, gronder qu'il les surpasserait, mais ce n'était qu'une douce illusion.

Personne ne saisissait cette nuance entre les sportifs exceptionnellement doués et les membres de la Génération. et ça désolait franchement Aomine.

Un sportif, aussi doué soit-il, ne pourrait entrer dans la Zone, cette fameuse Zone de maîtrise totale, qu'en forçant les Portes, comme Kagami le faisait. Il devrait aussi s'entraîner sans relâche pour arriver au même niveau que quelqu'un de la Génération. Ce n'était pas impossible mais ça serait franchement difficile.

Un membre de la Génération des Miracles, lui, n'aurait pas besoin d'entraînement pour rester à un niveau très supérieur et s'il se donnait à fond, son corps lui-même pourrait arriver à une certaine limite. Aomine, lui, à seize ans, avait atteint le maximum que son corps lui permettait. Il savait que s'il poussait plus, il risquait de se blesser sérieusement. Alors il rongeait son frein … C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne participait plus aux entraînements …

Et d'ailleurs, si Aomine se souvenait bien, il avait remarqué que le poignet de Kuroko s'était légèrement tordu dans un angle anormal pendant le match contre Shutoku et que le visage de son ombre avait affiché une vive douleur et de la surprise. Même chétif mais doté d'une fine musculature nerveuse, le corps de Kuroko, notamment ses poignets et ses chevilles, peinait à suivre le rythme.

« Encore quelque chose que la coach de Seirin n'a pas remarqué … Elle se vante de faire le plus attention possible à ses joueurs mais n'examine pas souvent Kuroko en raison de ses faibles capacités physiques. Elle n'a pas remarqué que ses articulations se fragilisent … Aaah, ça m'agace. Akashi l'aurait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps et l'aurait renforcé. »

Marmonnant pour lui-même, Aomine décida de se détendre en allant manger une glace et en se réfugiant dans le parc où ils avaient l'habitude de réunir avec les autres de la Génération quand ils se rendaient au stade où se déroulait les grandes étapes de la Winter Cup.

- Aomine-kun ? murmura une petite voix que le joueur reconnut facilement.

- Tetsu…

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement puis Aomine s'installa près de son ancien coéquipier. Kuroko était raide à côté de lui, tout sauf détendu. Sa nuque était parcourue de petits frissons.

- Tu regrettes ? bégaya Kuroko.

Aomine se tourna vers, vaguement surpris.

- Qu'on ne soit plus dans la même équipe ?

Kuroko ne dit rien, approuvant dans son silence. Il attendait anxieusement la réponse, vraiment. Aomine l'angoissait à ne rien répondre. Puis, un ange avec des baskets passa, un autre lui succéda et quatre autres les suivirent. Enfin, l'ex-lumière répondit :

- Ouais.

Kuroko attendait la suite, un développement, quelque chose quoi, mais Aomine se tut. Le bleu tendit sa glace à son ex-ombre qui, sans réfléchir, mordit dedans, et pencha la sienne vers Aomine qui l'imita. Puis, ils se remirent à manger, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Était-ce le premier pas vers la réconciliation ? Sûrement oui. Aomine termina sa sucrerie et descendit du banc. Il s'accroupit pour se placer à la hauteur de Tetsuya et planta son regard bleu dans celui qui lui faisait face.  
Alors, sans que Tetsu n'esquisse un geste, Daiki appuya son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis qui ferma alors les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, savourant un moment rare de complicité. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut trop court à tous les deux, Aomine recula et posa sa main sur la joue de Kuroko qui frissonna.

- Je ne perdrai pas, Tetsu.

Et Tetsu ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.  
Du match ou de son combat contre Kagami pour récupérer son ombre.

Juste avant de partir, Aomine se tourna vers Kuroko et lança :

- Ta nuque, ton ventre et surtout tes chevilles …. Kirisaki dai ichi ne t'a pas épargné, n'est-ce pas ? Sache que moi, je t'aurais remarqué, je t'aurais relevé. Et fais attention à ton poignet, il s'est tordu, ce n'est pas bon signe, essaie de le renforcer, ton corps ne suit plus le rythme.

Et il disparut. Kuroko hoqueta, comment Aomine avait-il pu remarquer, pour son poignet ?

Il baissa ses yeux sur ses chevilles et y passa la main, grimaçant légèrement en se baissant.

Pendant leur dernier match de qualification pour la Winter Cup, ils avaient affronté Kirisaki dai ichi qui avait usé de techniques peu honnêtes pour tenter de gagner. Ils s'étaient acharnés sur Kiyoshi qui avait été très sérieusement blessé. C'était la faute à leur meneur Hanamiya Makoto qui avait déjà provoqué la blessure au genou de Teppei. A ce souvenir, Kuroko sentit la rage l'envahir.

Cependant, voyant que c'était Kuroko qui permettait la victoire à son équipe, ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait de le mettre hors jeu, lui aussi. Le premier coup de rage de Hanamiya, il l'avait évité mais après …

L'un d'entre eux, celui aux longs cheveux et qui n'arrêtait pas de manger son foutu chewing gum, lui avait très gracieusement envoyé son coude en plein dans son ventre, ce qui lui avait coupé le souffle, l'empêchant d'intercepter une passe. Un hématome marbrait encore la zone blessée, ce qu'il avait soigneusement caché à ses coéquipiers, que ce soit dans les bains ou pendant l'entraînement. Et après … A ce souvenir,

Kuroko se recroquevilla un peu. Un brun lui avait envoyé un coup dans la nuque et sous la puissance du choc, un voile sombre était tombé sur ses yeux et il avait cru perdre conscience, ce qui aurait signifié la fin pour son équipe. Voyant que ses combines ne fonctionnaient pas, Hanamiya avait claqué dans ses doigts et deux joueurs lui avaient violemment fauché les chevilles, l'envoyant à terre.  
La peur qui avait envahi Kuroko était toujours présente. Il n'avait pas réussi à se relever, les jambes comme paralysées, inertes. Ses chevilles le lançaient terriblement.  
Couché sur le côté, il avait vu avec stupéfaction que personne n'avait remarqué son état.

« Suis-je invisible, même aux yeux de mes amis ? » s'était-il demandé avec une grande détresse, des larmes de douleur et de tristesse envahissant ses yeux.

Pas de temps mort. Pas de coup de sifflet. Personne pour lui tendre la main et le relever tant bien que mal. Il était tout seul avec sa peur et sa douleur. Peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever, de ne plus pouvoir jouer au basket, comme Kiyoshi un an plus tôt. Sauf que pour Kiyoshi, on avait arrêté le match. On s'était précipité à son secours. Pas pour lui. La douleur lui embrumait l'esprit.

Ne pouvant pas rester éternellement à terre, il glissa sur le côté, se mit à genoux et réussit à se relevant en haletant et en tremblant fortement. Il s'était élancé, essayant d'ignorer la souffrance. Il avait fait plusieurs passes décisives.

Et quand enfin, la fin du match avait été annoncée, il s'était écroulé sur le banc.

Et personne n'avait rien remarqué de son état.

Sauf Kise et Aomine, spectateurs attentifs au fantôme. Il avait bien vu leurs regards. Mort de trouille pour l'un, légèrement inquiet pour l'autre.

Depuis, il s'était rendu, seul sans en parler à quiconque, chez le médecin qui l'avait regardé avec désapprobation. Il l'avait envoyé faire des radios mais heureusement rien n'était cassé. Pourtant l'avertissement que lui avait adressé un spécialiste résonnait encore dans sa tête :

« Ne te pousse pas à bout, petit. Encore un coup comme ça et tu ne marcheras plus pour au moins une saison sportive. Et si tu persistes sans attendre que ton corps se développe, tu ne courras plus jamais.»

Une saison sportive. La Winter Cup.

Plus jamais. Plus de basket pour lui.

Mais le médecin avait soupiré et lui avait souri :

« J'ai prodigué le même conseil à tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles, sans exception : Laissez du temps à votre corps, sinon votre talent vous détruira. Tu es bien l'un d'entre eux. »

Ces derniers mots avaient rempli Kuroko d'une profonde joie.

Il rentra enfin chez lui. Il n'y avait personne, comme d'habitude. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se soigna avec calme, sans se presser. D'abord le ventre, la nuque et enfin les soins pour ses chevilles. Elles avaient bien dégonflé, étaient encore douloureuses mais bon il faisait avec.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait bien remarqué les regards d'avertissement que lui lançait Riko mais comment courir et être en pleine forme quand marcher lui était déjà difficile ?

Au fond de lui, de la rancune grandissait déjà. Personne ne voyait à quel point souffrait, personne ne voyait sa solitude grandissante ! Kagami était sa lumière, il aurait dû le voir ! Mais non !

A bout, Kuroko alla se coucher et s'endormit rapidement, éreinté.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Alors, ce début de fiction vous a-t-il plu ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...)

**Note de l'auteure :** **LE** mot à retenir : **MERCI** ! Merci, merci ! Avoir autant de reviews sur le premier chapitre, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! C'est juste magique ! Maintenant, j'ai une sacrée pression n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut pas que je vous déçoive ! En tout cas, j'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les reviews des gens gens inscrits sur et, aux reviewers anonymes : MERCI ! Vous n'avez pas idée du bonheur qu'on reçoit en voyant autant de messages de soutien !

Alors désormais, **je publierai** **chaque vendredi** -plaignez vous à celui qui a inventé le lycée pour ce rythme pas hyper hyper rapide mais pas lent non plus !- !

Pour le **pairing** … ah ah ah ^^ Ecoutez, je n'arrive pas à le faire apparaître autour des persos mais bon, il y a trois « noms » marqués sous le résumé regardez les **deux** **prénoms** ;)

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

_A bout, Kuroko alla se coucher et s__'__endormit rapidement, éreinté.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. _

Le lendemain, il se rendit à l'entraînement et immédiatement, sut que ça allait très mal tourner pour lui. Riko voulait tous les « scanner » pour voir leur progression physique. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour Kuroko. Immanquablement, elle allait (enfin) remarquer ses blessures, et les questions allaient suivre.  
Mais au fond, Kuroko _voulait _qu'on remarque enfin son état et qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude constante… Il se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en se demandant s'il ne devait pas s'en aller, là tout de suite, maintenant.

Il alla voir les joueurs de Seirin qui lui rendirent son salut mais de façon un peu froide. Blessé, il baissa la tête. Il se mit ensuite en rang, comme l'ordonnait leur démon… hum excusez le lapsus, leur entraîneur. Le bandage entourant son ventre était visible mais masquant l'hématome. Kagami à ses côtés, le vit immédiatement et lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Kuroko… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es fait agressé ? Où sont les enfoirés qui t'ont blessé, je vais les tuer !

Kuroko le rassura d'un geste puis s'immobilisa. Riko passa devant lui et pâlit fortement. Effectivement, elle « voyait » l'impact du coup porté par le joueur de Kirisaki.

- Kuroko-kun … D'où te viennent toutes ces blessures ? Tes chevilles … Oh … Comment ai-je pu de ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Elle était bouleversée, la pauvre. Elle avait failli à son rôle et s'en voulait énormément.

Le père de Riko, Kagetora, était présent et scanna lui aussi Kuroko qui fit un pas en arrière, se rangeant derrière Kagami qui plaça sa main sur son épaule. Le grand joueur le poussa un peu devant.

- Petit, tes chevilles. Qu'a dit le médecin ?

Le reste de l'équipe, attiré par l'exclamation de Riko, arriva. Instinctivement, Kuroko recula un peu plus, comme devenu craintif devant ses _propres _coéquipiers.

Il avait peur. Il ne supportait pas être mis en avant ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas de présence et qu'il avait le rôle d'ombre ! Il se maîtrisa du mieux qu'il pût, jugulant sa panique et répondit sans flancher :

- Que je devais me ménager sinon je ne pourrais plus marcher pour le reste de la saison, monsieur.

Des cris épouvantés se firent entendre. Kuroko commençait à se détendre, doucement -le pire était passé- quand il entendit :

- Comment va-t-on faire pour gagner s'il n'est pas là ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, les lycéens …

- Tu aurais dû le dire avant Kuroko ! Veux-tu ruiner les chances de Seirin ?

… se fichaient de savoir comment il allait. Enfin, ceux qui ne jouaient pas en général avec lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il écarquilla les yeux. Au contraire des premières années, Hyuga se rapprocha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Kiyoshi, comprenant surement ce qu'il ressentait, se plaça également de son côté, suivi d'Izuki.

- Arrêtez ! ordonna le capitaine. Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de la souffrance qu'il a dû cacher pour suivre les entraînements sans faillir ?

Des excuses furent rapidement marmonnées mais Kuroko ne bougeait plus. Il avait été surpris de ces réactions et avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il en entendit une, d'un première année, qui lui fit plus mal que toutes les autres.

« C'est bien un membre de la Génération des Miracles, un égoïste »

Il hoqueta, blessé. Sans un mot, il se dégagea avec douceur de la main de Hyuga et remit son t-shirt. Il vit le père de Riko lui faire signe d'approcher et s'installa sur le banc à côté de lui. Loin des oreilles des autres, qui avaient repris l'entraînement, l'entraîneur lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas tout dit. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Kuroko agrippa son t-shirt et baissa la tête.

- Kirisaki dai ichi …

- Je m'en doutais … Et qu'a dit d'autre le médecin ?

- Que si je ne donnais pas du temps à mon corps, je pourrais plus jamais courir.

Son ton était lisse, presque monocorde. L'entraîneur fronça les sourcils et se dit que Kuroko le prenait plutôt bien. Faux, tellement faux. Le joueur, à l'intérieur de lui-même, pleurait sa douleur, pleurait l'absence d'Akashi et celle de la Génération.

- La menace est très sérieuse. On va faire plus attention à toi, désormais.

Kuroko ne répondit rien : il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute manière. Il se leva mais son poignet fut attrapé par l'entraîneur.

- Tu ne peux pas t'entraîner pour le moment.

Kuroko planta son regard bleu dans celui qui lui faisait face et le père de Riko frissonna. Ce regard était angoissant. Limpide, clair. Machinalement, le jeune joueur dégagea son poignet et alla s'asseoir dans un coin du gymnase, à même le sol, le dos contre le mur. Il releva ses genoux contre lui et posa son menton dessus. Dans l'ombre, seuls ses yeux azurs étaient visibles, attentifs.

L'incident fut vite oublié par la plupart des joueurs sauf par les quatre jouant habituellement avec Kuroko, soit Kiyoshi, Kagami, Hyuga et Izuki. Eux s'inquiétaient véritablement. Koganei voulut les rejoindre mais un autre joueur attira son attention. Pendant la pause, ils s'approchèrent de l'ombre qui ne bougea pas. Kagami s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur sa tête.  
Kuroko sursauta au contact.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kiyoshi.

Kuroko le regarda longuement et opina.

- Oui.

Ils allaient demander des précisions mais un coup de sifflet de la coach les força à partir. Kuroko, toujours en regardant l'entraînement sans vraiment s'y intéresser, repensait à ses années avec la Génération.  
Il aimait jouer au basket; il aimait Seirin.

Mais il aimait plus que tout la Génération des Miracles.

Il baissa la tête et revit le sourire d'Aomine. Le regard d'Akashi. Akashi …

Ils lui manquaient. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il décrocha de l'entraînement.

Il se demanda pourquoi il était parti et se souvint. Aomine et son désintérêt. Aomine et son absence de sourire lors des matchs. L'absence de cohésion au sein de leur équipe.

Kuroko se rappela alors le jour où il avait dit qu'il aiderait Kagami à s'élever au niveau de la Génération.

Puis se remémora la fois où il avait assuré à Aomine qu'il trouverait un adversaire à sa taille pour qu'il puisse se remettre à jouer.

Et Tetsuya fit enfin le rapprochement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la conclusion qu'il venait de trouver.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et il sentit le stress monter en lui.

Inconsciemment, il avait quitté l'équipe de Teiko mais pas pour trouver une nouvelle lumière et une nouvelle équipe. Enfin, si. Mais pas dans le but qu'il imaginait. Il voulait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait rivaliser avec Aomine, quelqu'un qui lui rendrait le sourire et …

qui permettrait à l'équipe de la Génération des Miracles de se reformer avec un nouvel objectif.

Battre l'équipe qu'il avait lui-même entraînée au sommet.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à créer une équipe digne de la Génération des Miracles mais aussi qu'il quitterait cette équipe …

NON. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas comme ça. La Génération l'avait déçu et elle était définitivement finie.  
Qui pourrait accomplir le miracle de la reformer ?

« Personne. Nous sommes tous dans des lycées différents maintenant. C'est terminé. »

A ce constat, les yeux bleus s'embuèrent et il chassa rageusement les larmes de son visage. Alors soit.  
Il ferait de Seirin une des meilleures équipes et ferait en sorte qu'ils atteignent la finale de la Winter Cup. Il se reconcentra sur le match d'entraînement.

Mais au fond demeurait cette crainte d'être rejeté, d'être inutile et ce regret de ne plus jamais jouer avec ses anciens coéquipiers alors qu'ils auraient enfin pu trouver un adversaire à leur taille.

Et le jour tant attendu mais tout aussi craint arriva. Le jour de la confrontation entre Seirin et Touhou. Kuroko, dans le bus qui menait l'équipe au lieu de la Winter Cup, était assis entre Kagami et Hyuga et, pour être très franche, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Sa lumière fronça les sourcils et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Kuroko. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Avec maladresse, Kuroko hocha la tête et Kagami resserra son étreinte sur lui. Kuroko ferma les yeux, pourquoi voyait-il l'image d'Akashi le serrant contre lui à la place de Kagami ? Arrivés à destination, ils allaient entrer dans les vestiaires quand le portable de Kuroko bipa. Il lut le message affiché et son visage perdit les couleurs qui lui restait.

- Je … je dois y aller, je reviens. C'est une convocation.

Sans attendre l'avis des autres, il s'empressa de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Riko ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de grogner contre le bleuté, celui-ci était déjà parti. Elle soupira et décida de le laisser en paix, il était suffisamment mal comme ça. Kagami voulut partir mais elle l'en empêcha, elle avait bien compris que cette affaire ne les concernait pas. Kagami dut attendre qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour partir à son tour, intrigué.

Kuroko, le cœur battant, s'approcha des escaliers qui définissaient le lieu de rencontre.

Tous étaient déjà là, tous sauf Akashi.

Aomine était assis et jouait distraitement avec un ballon. En le voyait, son visage s'étira en un sourire carnassier. Midorima tripotait son objet de chance du jour et esquissa une grimace -un sourire ?- en apercevant Kuroko. Kise poussa un glapissement de joie et lui sauta dessus.

- Kurokocchi ! Tu m'as manqué ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur la dernière fois!

Kuroko ferma les yeux sous l'étreinte et quand Kise fit mine de s'éloigner, il attrapa son t-shirt, l'empêchant de partir. Le blond fut étonné de ce besoin de proximité mais en fut ravi. Il entoura sa taille fine d'un bras, faisant légèrement sourire Kuroko.

Ce dernier répondit enfin :

- Oui, ça va à peu près, ne t'inquiète pas.

Midorima fut intrigué et Aomine ajouta :

- Un petit con de Kirisaki dai ichi a blessé Tetsu lors d'un match de qualif'. Et Tetsu rencontre les mêmes difficultés que nous.

Pas besoin de clarifier les choses. Les membres de la Génération savaient très bien de quoi parlait Aomine. De leur corps qui se rebellait.

Murasakibara mangeait, comme à son habitude, et s'approcha. Il posa sa grande main sur le « petit » du groupe et caressa doucement ses cheveux. L'ombre se laissa faire.

- Et où est celui qui nous a convoqués ? grogna le joueur de Touhou.

- Derrière toi. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Le cœur de Kuroko rata un battement et il leva la tête pour voir Akashi descendre les escaliers. Ses mèches rouges volaient autour de son visage opalin et ses yeux hétérochromes brillaient de … heuu … de …. rien. Ils brillaient de leur éclat si particulier, c'était tout. Kise, déjà apeuré rien qu'en voyant ce fou d'Akashi, crispa sa main sur la hanche de Kuroko qui lui lança un regard blasé. Kise haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas de sa faute si leur ancien capitaine lui foutait les jetons !

- Cela faisait longtemps, commenta Midorima. Pourquoi nous avoir réunis aujourd'hui, Akashi ?

Le rouge s'arrêta à la moitié des escaliers, les surplombant tous. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la voix de Kagami se fit entendre :

- Tiens, une réunion de la Génération des Miracles !

Avec étonnement, Kise sentit que tout le corps de Kuroko se raidissait. Le regard bleu trahit un bref instant ses sentiments : Kagami ne devrait pas être là ! Ce moment appartenait à eux six ! Avec amusement, Akashi perçut ce léger agacement et fut satisfait. Tout se passait comme il le fallait.

Kuroko recula doucement jusqu'à se placer à proximité d'Akashi, Kise toujours accroché à lui. Les six firent alors face à Kagami qui frissonna et qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, se rendit compte du groupe que formait véritablement la Génération des Miracles.

Midorima se tenait droit et fier à quelques pas d'Akashi et le regardait, moqueur.  
Murasakibara et Kise encadraient étroitement Kuroko. Ce trio était deux marches en dessous d'Akashi qui semblait les dominer mais également les … protéger, d'une certaine manière. Juste à côté de Kise qui était légèrement de profil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Aomine le fixait avec un air sauvage.

Ils irradiaient d'une aura sauvage et maîtrisée à la fois. Leurs yeux brillaient intensément et se détachaient d'eux.

Emeraude supérieur. Rubis étincelant. Améthyste féroce.

Or flamboyant. Turquoise froid. Saphir ardent.

Il n'aurait pas dû interrompre cette réunion mais il en avait pris conscience trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Akashi, d'une voix agacée, mais souriant toujours, s'avança entre Murasakibara et Kuroko et passa une main légère sur la hanche de ce dernier au passage, ce qui arracha un sourire au joueur fantôme.

- Tu es Kagami, n'est-ce pas ? La nouvelle lumière de Tetsuya ?

L'utilisation du prénom de son ombre perturba Kagami mais il ne le montra pas. Il répondit fièrement :

- Exactement ! Et tu dois être Akashi Seijuro, l'ancien capitaine de la Génération !

Sans répondre, avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Akashi avait dégainé des ciseaux et s'était jeté en avant. Kagami évita de justesse le coup qui lui aurait déchiré la joue et qui là ne laissa qu'une ligne sanglante.

- Mais t'es tar…!

Son insulte se perdit dans sa gorge quand il croisa le regard glacial d'Akashi. Plus loin, les autres ne semblaient pas surpris. Kuroko n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste.

- Kuroko on a un match dans quelques minutes, on y va !

Kise pressa la hanche de Kuroko pour lui faire comprendre que s'il n'avait pas envie de suivre Kagami, il en avait le droit. Mais le jeune joueur ne pouvait pas faire ça. Murasakibara lui tendit une de ses friandises que Kuroko accepta avec un hochement de tête. Il tourna la tête vers Midorima qui détourna le regard. Aomine afficha clairement son mécontentement, foudroyant Kagami du regard.

Enfin, Akashi se rapprocha et à la très très très grande surprise générale, détacha Kuroko de Kise et lui empoigna les poignets d'une main. En un clin d'œil, Akashi faucha les jambes de Tetsuya, en prenant garde de se pas toucher les chevilles blessées, et le fit basculer en arrière. Il plaça sa main derrière la nuque du plus petit pour empêcher sa tête de heurter les escaliers.  
Ils finirent couchés sur la pierre, Kuroko en dessous, les poignets tenus, le nuque aussi, Akashi au-dessus de lui, appuyant sur son ventre. Il rougit violemment, tout comme Kise et Aomine. Murasakibara en lâcha son snack et Midorima, lui, laissa tomber son objet porte chance. Kagami n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ressentit une rage profonde.

Puis, Kuroko tenta de se dégager, haletant de douleur. Akashi raffermit sa poigne sur ses poignets, sur sa nuque et ne fit rien pour soulager le bleuté de son poids.

- Akashi … Lâche-le, tu lui fais mal, tenta Aomine, ne supportant que très moyennement -pas du tout- la vision d'un Kuroko au bord des larmes.

Kise l'appuya fermement, à deux doigts de la panique. Ça y était, leur ex-capitaine avait craqué ! Midorima intervint lui aussi, mais en vain. Murasakiraba était anxieux, devait-il, à ses risques et périls, dégager Kuroko d'Akashi ? Non. Les conséquences seraient trop funestes.

Kagami avança mais la Génération lui barrait le passage. Que foutait ce fou aux cheveux rouges avec SON coéquipier ?! Prêt à en découdre, il avança mais se figea aussitôt en entendant les appels de Kuroko.

- Akashi … Akashi, arrête …

Le rouge regardait le bleuté qui se débattait de plus en plus violemment. Il savait très bien que son étreinte faisait mal au plus petit. Ses poignets étaient fragilisés par ses passes et tirs, sa nuque était encore raide du coup porté par Kirisaki et son ventre était encore sensible. Cependant, il avait également fait exprès de faucher Kuroko loin des chevilles, sachant qu'une blessure supplémentaire pourrait être définitivement handicapante.

Akashi attendait. Et ce qu'il voulait arriva.

- Sei..jur…ro

Il relâcha immédiatement les poignets Kuroko et déposa presque gentiment sa tête sur les marches. Il arrêta de s'appuyer sur son ventre et s'allongea un peu plus sur lui. Il referma ses bras sur la taille de Kuroko et approcha son visage de l'oreille de l'ombre, de façon à ce que ses paroles ne soient entendues que par le bleuté. Il lui murmura doucement :

- Si tu étais resté près de moi, Kirisaki ne t'aurait jamais touché. Je n'aurais jamais permis qu'on touche à un seul de tes cheveux. Tes poignets ne te feraient pas souffrir, j'aurais remarqué cela avant. Ecoute moi, Tetsuya. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire évoluer, à pouvoir te préserver. Souviens-toi de cela, garde mon prénom dans ton esprit. Mon prénom. Toi seul a le droit de le prononcer. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un ordre, disons que c'est un conseil. Kagami n'est pas une personne faite pour être ton coéquipier, tu vas vite t'en apercevoir. Tetsu, je … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Puis il chuchota la suite d'une voix tellement basse que Kuroko crut avoir mal entendu. Mais le sourire et l'expression d'Akashi confirmèrent les paroles du joueur de Rakuzan. Celui-ci lui embrassa le front -le faisant à nouveau rougir- et ébouriffa les mèches bleutées. Il se releva lentement et, une fois debout, tendit la main à Kuroko pour le relever. Sous le choc, Tetsuya l'attrapa et se remit debout. Juste avant de partir, Akashi se dirigea vers Kagami qui se tendit. Le rouge lui empoigna le bras et déposa un tube de crème dans la large main du dunker.

- Dis à ta coach d'appliquer ça sur les chevilles et les poignets de Tetsuya avant, pendant et après le match. Tu seras capable de faire ça, je pense, ou du moins, j'espère!

Kagami serra les dents en entendant la voix froide d'Akashi et fit de son mieux pour ne rien répliquer. Akashi remonta les escaliers pour partir et lança, à l'intention de la Génération des Miracles :

- Nous nous retrouverons très bientôt. Tetsuya, Daiki, Atsuchi, Shintaro, Ryota, n'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes vraiment et qui sont véritablement vos coéquipiers.

Akashi adressa un regard à Aomine qui hocha la tête montrant son assentiment à leur accord déterminé plus tôt. Le bleu s'en voulait de faire ça mais le regard du rouge l'avertit : il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Consciemment, Akashi ignora Kagami et fixa Kuroko quelques instants.

Enfin, il disparut.

Le match opposant Touhou et Seirin allait débuter.

Et tout allait se mettre à changer.

* * *

Fiouu ! Que d'émotions x') Alleez, entrée de la GoM ! Et y'a mon Akashi, un peu sadique, comme je l'aime ! (J'ai l'impression de parler de poulets : hmmm, un peu rôtis, comme je les aime ! Bon ok, j'arrête !)

Alors, des réactions à ce chapitre ? J'attends avec toujours autant de hâte vos avis !

A vendredi prochain !


	3. Chapter 3

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...)

**Note de l'auteure** : N'oubliez pas : J'aime la GoM et Aomine est un membre de cette équipe donc j'**aime** ce perso…Allez première partie du match contre Touhou ! Le début ressemble légèrement au match d'origine mais vous allez voir que finalement, pas du tout !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et je suis stupéfaite de l'engouement pour GoM : Us ! :D J'espère que ça va continuer ;)

On se retrouve à la fin ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Akashi adressa un regard à Aomine qui hocha la tête montrant son assentiment à leur accord déterminé plus tôt. Le bleu s__'__en voulait de faire ça mais le regard du rouge l__'__avertit : il n__'__avait pas le droit à l__'__erreur. _

_Consciemment, Akashi ignora Kagami et fixa Kuroko quelques instants. _

_Enfin, il disparut. _

_Le match opposant Touhou et Seirin allait débuter._

Et tout allait se mettre à changer.

Kuroko, un peu endolori, suivit Kagami vers le terrain. Aomine se tenait près du plus petit, après tout ils allaient bientôt s'affronter et pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce dernier moment ? Et il avait envie de savoir quelle serait la réaction de Kagami devant l'affront total que venait de lui faire Akashi. Cette réaction ne tarda pas.

- Quel bel enfoiré cet Akashi !

- Ne le critique pas, répondit Kuroko d'une voix lasse.

Ses yeux bleus regardaient devant lui mais ils semblaient observer une autre scène … une scène du passé. Le joueur était nostalgique et Kagami s'exclama, indigné :

- Enfin Kuroko !

Il se tourna vers son ombre.

- Il t'a fait mal et tu ne réagis pas plus que ça ?!

Pour toute réponse, le bleuté souffla :

- C'est Akashi.

Aomine et le duo se séparèrent à l'entrée et le bleu regarda les joueurs de Seirin partir avec un peu de mélancolie. A une époque, Kuroko serait resté avec lui et ils seraient allés se changer ensemble dans les vestiaires. Il grogna et donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle de frustration. Il ouvrit les portes et les claqua sèchement derrière lui.

Les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles, sauf Aomine et Kuroko évidemment, allèrent se placer dans les gradins. Akashi resta en bas, dans l'ombre. Il avait bien remarqué que Kuroko semblait mélancolique de l'époque de Teiko et qu'au moment où il lui avait fait sa proposition, les yeux bleus s'étaient rallumés pour laisser apparaître une lueur d'espoir.

Seirin et Touhou entrèrent sur le terrain sous les cris et applaudissements des spectateurs. Les cinq joueurs placèrent en ligne et s'inclinèrent. Kagami se plaça face à Aomine, prêt. Le cœur de Kuroko battait très rapidement, il était absolument terrifié de l'issue de ce match.

Coup de sifflet.

Aomine récupéra le ballon et s'élança. Immédiatement Kagami lui barra le passage, en vain. Aomine marqua un panier à trois points, choquant tout Seirin.

Tetsuya plissa les yeux. Il mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et rattrapa la balle, sans que personne ne le voit. Il se tourna sur le côté et plia les doigts de sa main droite.

- Ignite Pass : KAI !

(nda : Ok, ok, je n'ai pas fait la traduction, mais bon Ignite pass : Kai ça en jette plus que Passe Enflammée : Libération hein …)

La balle traversa tout le terrain sous les yeux écarquillés d'Aomine. Kagami rattrapa le lancer et marqua immédiatement, réussissant à passer la défense. Sakurai, Wakamatsu et Imayoshi étaient comme … transparents. Ils n'avaient pas vu la balle passer.

Akashi sourit, toujours caché. Sympa la nouvelle passe de Tetsu. Midorima expliqua à Kise que le secret de la passe résidait dans la rotation qui accélérait la vitesse. Bref.

Le match se poursuivit mais Touhou avait récupéré l'avantage.

Malgré sa nouvelle passe, Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à jouer comme il le faisait habituellement. Aomine empêchait son jeu et le regardait avec une haine qu'il n'avait pas quelques instants auparavant. Kuroko ne comprenait pas et ça lui faisait peur.

Kuroko courrait vers le panier de l'équipe adverse pour tenter d'intercepter le ballon mais Aomine se mit devant lui, récupéra la balle et repartit marquer. Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Aomine lui était largement supérieur.

Seirin se faisait laminer.

Aomine finit par se placer devant lui et le toisa de son mètre quatre-vingt douze. Tetsuya haletait fortement et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front d'un geste de la main. Aomine, lui, semblait presque comme neuf. Pas trop fatigué, peut être légèrement essoufflé.

- Ton basket ne peut pas gagner. Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même.

Laissant un Tetsuya choqué, il repartit à l'assaut. Kagami frappa Kuroko à l'épaule:

- Allez viens, on va les défoncer !

Kuroko reprit ses esprits et le suivit.

Mais si ses passes étaient efficaces, les paroles d'Aomine et son regard dur ne s'effaçaient pas de sa tête.

Il réussit à intercepter une passe de Touhou et la renvoya vers Kagami qui fonça vers le panier mais Aomine le bloqua à nouveau et la contre attaque réussit. Touhou marqua à nouveau.  
Tetsu, cherchant son air, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se plia en deux. Aomine arriva devant lui et prit son menton entre ses doigts. Son geste avait été délicat, sans brutalité. Et cette douceur contrasta avec ses paroles remplies de dureté :

- Ecoute-moi bien Tetsu. Tu es une ombre. Une ombre n'existe pas sans lumière. Si tu as besoin d'une lumière pour pouvoir jouer, ce n'est pas réciproque. La lumière n'a pas besoin d'ombre. Personne n'a besoin d'ombre. Ni Kagami ni moi n'avons besoin de toi. Ça ne marchera jamais dans ce sens.

Le souffle de Kuroko se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il chercha dans les yeux bleus un signe d'espoir. Un signe qui lui montrerait qu'Aomine ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Mais non.

Le joueur de Touhou, son ancienne lumière, le membre de la Génération des Miracles dont il était le plus proche -ou alors le deuxième, il y avait Akashi aussi-, venait clairement de dire qu'il était _inutile_. Que personne n'avait besoin de lui.

La nausée le prit mais il se maîtrisa. Blanc comme un fantôme, le sixième joueur ne parvenait plus à bouger.

- Time out, Seirin !

Kuroko se dirigea lentement vers le banc. Il s'assit, déprimé, bouleversé.

- Il est clair que Kuroko-kun ne peut pas utiliser sa passe et la misdirection ne fonctionne que moyennement, il faut l'économiser. Reste sur le banc. Mitobe, remplace-le.

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais se laissa tomber assis. Une serviette sur la tête, il croisa les doigts et posa son menton dessus. Kagami lui lança un regard, tapota maladroitement sa tête et partit. Il bredouilla quelques paroles mais Kuroko ne l'entendit pas.

Le match reprit. Seirin commença à jouer sérieusement.

Riko paraissait ravie.

- Kagami-kun se donne à fond. Peut être que Kuroko-kun, au fond, le bridait. Maintenant, en passant de sauvé à sauveur, Kagami-kun ne se retient plus. Sans son ombre, il devient un joueur capable de rivaliser avec la Génération des Miracles.

Kuroko tourna la tête vers elle, la détresse se lisant sur son visage. La serviette tomba de sa tête et Riko le regarda. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et balbutia :

- Oh, Kuroko-kun, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Kuroko la regardait, sans bouger, sans dire un mot.

Alors … Il était un poids ? Il _handicapait _Kagami au lieu de l'aider ?

Il reporta ses yeux vers le match.

« Ton basket ne peut pas gagner Tetsu »

« Si tu as besoin d'une lumière pour pouvoir jouer, ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« Ni Kagami ni moi n'avons besoin de toi. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Son monde s'effondrait. Tout s'écroulait. Kagami n'avait pas besoin de lui. Aomine non plus.

« Sans son ombre, il devient un joueur capable de rivaliser avec la Génération des Miracles. »

Un petit gémissement réussit à franchir ses lèvres et ne fut entendu par personne. Tous étaient pris par le match en cours.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle aurait dû se calmer. Les battements de son cœur aussi s'amplifièrent.

Crise de panique.

Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Loin de réussir à se calmer, il amplifia la crise en se posant une question fatale :

« Est-ce que Kagami a-t-il plus sa place que moi dans la Génération des Miracles ? »

La douleur le reprit soudain, comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il se pencha

en avant, crispant sa main sur son survêtement. Sa respiration était erratique.  
Sans qu'il ne le fasse exprès, son manque de présence s'accentua.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus. Son défaut d'existence devint tel que lorsque Aomine jeta un regard sur le banc, il ne _vit pas _Kuroko. Juste une ombre floue que son cerveau n'interpréta pas en tant que personne.

Le cœur du joueur de Touhou lui fit mal et il serra le poing.

Akashi en avait de bonnes.

**«** Fais lui voir qu'il n'a rien à faire dans Seirin. Le pire, c'est que c'est la vérité. Pousse le dans ses derniers retranchements, Daiki. C'est nécessaire pour qu'il quitte Kagami et fasse le premier pas vers une carrière lui profitant vraiment. Kagami se sert de lui pour gagner mais finalement ne s'y intéresse pas.

- Que dois-je faire ? avait rétorqué Aomine.

- Dis le contraire de ce que tu penses de lui. C'est un ordre, Daiki.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire endurer ça ! s'était indigné le bleu.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Mais … !

- Ce sont mes méthodes, elles sont peut être répréhensibles mais je ne veux que le bien de Tetsuya.

- C'est ça… avait marmonné Daiki entre ses dents.

Une paire de ciseaux avait frôlé son oreille et s'était fichée dans le mur à côté de lui.

Il avait dégluti bruyamment et difficilement.

- Tu disais, Daiki ? avait susurré Akashi d'une voix doucereuse, ses yeux vairons lançant des éclairs.

- Rien, rien … Je ferais ce que tu me diras mais sache que ça ne me plaît pas.

- Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Daiki avait réfléchi et s'était incliné. Akashi avait raison. Akashi avait _toujours _raison.

Il expira profondément. Il devait le faire. **»**

Aomine poursuivit le match mais au fond, il s'en voulait terriblement de faire souffrir Tetsuya juste pour le ramener près d'Akashi. Enfin … C'était vital. Il refusait, comme tous les autres joueurs de la Génération de laisser Kuroko seul dans une équipe. Une nouvelle équipe d'un lycée peu connu de surcroît. Ils refusaient catégoriquement que le petit dernier de la famille soit abandonné seul. Ils lui faisaient confiance mais quand ils s'étaient séparés, ils n'avaient jamais voulu que Tetsuya soit seul dans un lycée. Il aurait dû aller avec Aomine ou Kise… En fait, il aurait dû aller avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux… Bon sauf peut être avec Midorima avec lequel il ne s'entendait guère mais où une relation de respect mutuel avait été établie.

Il secoua la tête et fit face à Kagami. Celui-ci avait, à son grand désarroi, beaucoup progressé et se tenait aux portes de la Zone. Il commençait à forcer une ouverture.

Pendant que les As de chaque équipe s'affrontaient, Kuroko était au plus mal. Son corps était transi de froid. Les couleurs et les lumières lui faisaient tourner la tête, les bruits le rendaient fou. Il chuta du banc et Riko s'en rendit compte. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, seule, les autres étant trop absorbés par le match.

Elle déplaça avec douceur les mains de Kuroko pressées sur ses oreilles et allongea son dos sur ses genoux, maintenant sa tête.

La crise ne finissait pas pourtant. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle le reposa à terre et vit qu'il ne restait, heureusement, qu'une minute avant la fin du deuxième quart temps. Seirin avait bien remonté. Enfin, le sifflet se fit entendre et l'équipe revint vers le banc. Quand ils aperçurent Kuroko, tous se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Kuroko !

Le joueur fantôme s'était redressé en position assise, tête basse. Sa crise était presque terminée mais cette absence de présence était toujours là. Dès qu'un joueur détournait la tête quelques secondes, retrouver Kuroko était difficile.

Kuroko ne répondait pas aux appels de ses coéquipiers, perdu dans son monde d'interrogations, tremblant toujours. Kagami méritait-il plus que lui sa place au sein de la Génération des Miracles ?

Quelqu'un lui apporta à boire mais il n'en eut cure.

Au bout de trois minutes de silence, tous commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter.

Une voix bien connue se fit entendre devant eux, derrière Tetsu.

- Kurokocchi…

Kuroko releva la tête et cela blessa Kagami. Son coéquipier ne réagissait pas à ses appels mais à un seul de Ryota Kise, oui.

- Vous permettez ? demanda poliment le joueur blond, flanqué de Kasamatsu, son capitaine, qui resta à l'écart.

D'un mouvement de menton, Hyuga donna la permission à Kise d'approcher. Le joueur de Kaijou s'accroupit devant Kuroko et ne fit strictement rien, demandant silencieusement à Seirin de s'écarter, ce qu'ils firent.

Alors Kise se pencha et prit Kuroko contre lui, ne supportant pas de voir ses yeux si vides de toute émotion. Le bleuté posa sa tête sur la poitrine de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Kise à son oreille alors qu'il s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Je ne sers à rien dans cette équipe, Kise… souffla Kuroko.

Il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne plus mettre de suffixe derrière son nom. C'était aussi le cas pour Aomine et Akashi.

- Hein ?! s'exclama le blond, surpris.

Kuroko, au milieu de son désespoir, ria doucement et tristement à l'exclamation perplexe de Kise. Il se rapprochèrent un peu plus et Kuroko expliqua lentement :

- Regarde Kagami-kun, Kise … Regarde le faire face à Aomine quand je ne suis plus là et dis-moi quel est mon rôle là-dedans ? M'effacer jusqu'à disparaître ? Je suis une ombre, Kise… Je ne suis pas invisible, j'existe … Ou tout du moins, j'existais …

- Avant … compléta le jeune prodige. A Teiko …

Kuroko opina.

- Kagami-kun a réussi à arriver aux portes quand je n'étais pas là …

- ….

- N'a-t-il pas plus sa place que moi dans la Génération des Miracles ?

Le bruit de la claque qui suivit sembla résonner dans le gymnase mais il n'en était rien, évidemment. Kise, après avoir giflé Kuroko qui écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, le ramena contre son torse et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, le serrant le plus possible contre lui. Il ferma les yeux tout en murmurant farouchement :

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu es un joueur de la Génération des Miracles ! Lui non ! Tu as joué avec nous ! Tu as gagné avec nous ! Nous reconnaissons tous ton talent ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire qu'il devrait avoir ta place ! Il n'était pas là à Teiko ! Il ne t'a jamais vu au meilleur de toi-même, nous si ! Et nous savons tous ce que tu es capable de faire !

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Kuroko appréciant l'étreinte et Kise le serrant comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse.

Kagami bouillait de rage en voyant la scène. Il n'avait pas entendu l'échange, ils parlaient trop doucement pour que leurs paroles soient audibles aux autres, mais il n'appréciait pas de voir Kise si proche du Kuroko qu'il connaissait assez fermé et impassible.

Plus loin, Aomine observait la scène, pestant contre Akashi et ses plans à la con -mais qui finissaient toujours par fonctionner-. Super, c'était lui qui se tapait le rôle du méchant et Kise qui pouvait aller réconforter leur « bébé » ! 'Chier !

Il prit la bouteille d'eau à côté de lui et la vida d'une traite. Il se rendit compte que personne de son équipe ne l'entourait dans un cercle d'un rayon d'au moins deux mètres, trop d'ondes négatives se dégageaient de lui et faisaient flipper le commun des mortels.

- Mais … fit Kuroko d'une petite voix. Une lumière peut briller sans ombre mais une ombre ne peut pas exister sans lumière … Personne n'a besoin de moi mais j'ai besoin des autres.

- Est-ce vraiment le cas ?

- Eh ?

Kise recula doucement, le tenant par les épaules, toujours à sa hauteur. Il sourit et c'était un sourire à la fois plein de joie mais aussi sarcastique.

- Si tu es convaincu de ça, Kurokocchi, je te conseille de ne pas regagner le match et de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Aomine fulminait. Au visage plus détendu de Kuroko, Kise avait dû le rassurer sur sa valeur et sur indispensabilité. Mais ça n'allait pas ça ! Le joueur de Touhou était prêt à faire un malheur, il n'avait pas brisé Tetsu pour que cet idiot de Kise répare derrière lui et gâche le plan ! Ouais, ça allait lui retomber dessus et Akashi allait le tuer !

Une dernière fois avant de partir, Kise murmura de manière à ce que personne d'autre que Kuroko n'entende ses paroles :

- Kagami est peut être comme Murasakibara ou Midorima, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui éclaire suffisamment pour donner vie à une ombre. C'est une autre forme de pouvoir, mais peut être pas de la lumière. En quoi ton nouveau duo t'a-t-il plus apporté que celui avec Aomine à une autre époque ?

- Il ne pense pas qu'à la victoire.

Kise sourit un peu plus. Il s'attendait à cet argument. Après tout, c'était à cause de ça que la Génération des Miracles s'était séparée. Mais ils avaient tous changé, avaient acquis l'esprit d'équipe et ça Kuroko ne l'avait pas encore totalement compris. Peu importe, cela pouvait attendre un peu.

Kise répondit alors :

- En es-tu si sûr, Kurokocchi ? Qu'est-ce qui a motivé Kagami aujourd'hui ? L'amour du basket et le plaisir de jouer avec toi ou se battre contre Aominecchi ? La perspective de mener son équipe à la finale de la Winter Cup ou l'excitation provoquée par la perspective de se mesurer à un membre de la Génération des Miracles ?

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma. Il ne savait pas. Enfin si, il savait mais ne voulait pas avouer… qu'il avait répété ses erreurs passées et choisi quelqu'un qui ne lui convenait pas….

- Est-ce que tu peux te rappeler ce que je t'ai dit après notre premier match d'entraînement ? Je voulais que tu restes avec un membre de la Génération des Miracles, moi par exemple… Et tu m'as dit que Kagami t'avait impressionné : il aimait le basket du fond de son cœur. Je t'ai dit qu'il arriverait un jour où … vous alliez vous séparer. Il est arrivé à un point où il n'a plus besoin de Seirin pour évoluer. Il a acquis une capacité spéciale comme les membres de la Génération, cette capacité même qui t'avait poussé à nous quitter … Et maintenant ? Il n'est plus la même personne, exactement comme je te l'avais prédit. En revanche… Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Murasakirabacchi et moi-même avons évolué, Midorimacchi aussi, sûrement. Nous avons compris l'importance d'un jeu en équipe et nous savons pertinemment qu'ensemble nous serions invincibles. Mais seulement en jouant en équipe, seuls, que sommes-nous ? Réfléchis, Kurokocchi …

Aomine vit le visage de Kuroko se remplir d'interrogation et sourit. Kise n'était peut être pas un abruti complet, après tout. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il tentait de faire et marchait dans son sens.

* * *

Voilà, vous avez mon explication personnelle (et totalement fausse, je m'en doute mais bon nous sommes dans une fanfic alors je peux m'amuser sur mes délires !) sur les paroles blessantes d'Aomine lors du match contre Seirin ! J'ai repris l'idée de cet épisode de l'anime original qui, il faut bien le dire, servait très bien au contexte et au but soit : blesser Tetsu !

**Alors, des réactions à l'action de Kise et au « plan » d'Akashi ?**

N'empêche, en revoyant les premiers épisodes, c'est vrai que Kise dit que Kagami allait évoluer (dans le mauvais sens pour Kuroko), ça va trop bien avec la fic, je suis hyper heureuse !

Ah aussi, si les premiers chapitres ressemblaient à l'anime normal, ça sera beaucoup **moins** le cas pour les suivants puisque, comme vous l'avez deviné, Kuroko va faire un choix crucial…

Des commentaires pour ce chapitre ? :)

A bientôt, tout le monde !

_A suivre, dans le chapitre 4 : fin du match contre Touhou et un voyage vers un autre continent …_


	4. Chapter 4

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...)

**Note de l'auteure** : Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça illumine ma vie ! J'essaie de répondre à ceux qui ont un compte et les reviewers anonymes : vous êtes adorables, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! Continuez comme ça ! ;D Allez, fin du match contre Touhou et début de la fic véritable ! (traduction : on va s'éloigner de l'anime là ! ;D)

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_EDIT : 12.04 : Allez, on se motive mes lecteurs ! Si j'atteins 100 reviews ce week-end, je mets le chapitre 5 ! Allez, anonymes et amis du monde des fanfictions, mobilisez vouus pour avoir ce chapitre en avance ! _**

**_(on dit merci à ceux qui ont leurs partiels et autres examens blancs qui veulent un encouragement ! :D) _**

* * *

_Kuroko ne savait pas. Enfin si, il savait mais ne voulait pas avouer__…__ qu__'__il avait répété ses erreurs passées et choisi quelqu__'__un qui ne lui convenait pas__…__. Kise enchaîna :_

_- Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Murasakirabacchi et moi-même avons évolué, Midorimacchi aussi, sûrement. Nous avons compris l__'__importance d__'__un jeu en équipe et nous savons pertinemment qu__'__ensemble nous serions invincibles. Mais seulement en jouant en équipe, seuls, que sommes-nous ? Réfléchis, Kurokocchi __…_

_Aomine vit le visage de Kuroko se remplir d__'__interrogation et sourit. Kise n__'__était peut être pas un abruti complet, après tout. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu__'__il tentait de faire et marchait dans son sens. _

Kise embrassa le front de son protégé et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il partit, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui. Kasamatsu lui suivit et marmonna :

- Qu'essaies-tu de faire, Kise ?

Le regard habituellement joyeux du blond se fit un peu plus sombre.

- Je veux sortir Kurokocchi de Seirin…

Kasamatsu soupira mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Nouveau coup de sifflet. Le troisième quart temps démarra.

Kuroko resta sur le banc. Aomine essaya de ne pas le regarder, histoire de ne pas se sentir trop coupable. Kagami était hors de lui et s'approchait de plus en plus de la Zone.

« Personne n'a besoin de moi mais j'ai besoin des autres. »

« Si tu es convaincu de ça, Kurokocchi, je te conseille de ne pas regagner le match et de voir ce qu'il va se passer. »

Kuroko était curieux. Il voulait voir si Seirin, ou plutôt Kagami, avait besoin de lui pour gagner ce match. Kise avait apparemment raison.

Soudain, un grand frisson parcourut Kuroko et il vit qu'Aomine entrait dans la Zone, vif, à 100 % de ses capacités. L'écart de points se creusait inexorablement et rapidement. Tetsuya soupira et se leva. Il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire et aviserait ensuite.

La coach lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur puis il frappa dans la main de Mitobe qu'il remplaça. Il prit sa place sur le terrain.

Il suivit le trajet de la balle et envisagea en une fraction de seconde une éventuelle interception. Il s'élança et fit la passe à Kagami qui lui, ne lui adressa pas un regard. Kuroko haussa un sourcil.

Seirin remontait au score.

Kuroko utilisa alors la Misdirection Overflow pour permettre à ses coéquipiers d'utiliser un temps ses capacités. C'était vraiment épuisant et il commençait à voir un peu trouble. Il courrait partout, utilisant tout à tour sa Misdirection, la variante Overflow, le Vanishing Drive contre d'autres qu'Aomine en essayant de ne pas se préoccuper de son ex-lumière. Il vit cependant que si Izuki, Hyuga et Teppei se reposaient sur lui pour marquer, Kagami faisait abstraction de lui.

Quand le troisième quart temps prit fin, il atteint le banc et vida sa bouteille d'eau, en nage. C'était la première fois qu'il se donnait autant … Enfin, la première fois avec Seirin. Il commençait à vraiment se fatiguer, ses techniques perdaient d'efficacité et il ne tenait pas à dévoiler ses facultés quand il était au maximum de lui-même, ils pouvaient gagner sans ça.

La coach leur adressa ses conseils et ils rentrèrent dans le quatrième quart temps.

Acculé par Kagami et franchement énervé, Aomine retourna dans la Zone pour quelques minutes. Kuroko, tout en passant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son ancien coéquipier était beau, le visage figé par la concentration, ses yeux bleus vrillant son ennemi, ses muscles tendus par l'effort.  
Kuroko se gifla mentalement et se reconcentra.

Seirin était encore trop loin de Touhou.

« C'est maintenant. Je dois vaincre la Génération des Miracles, gagner ce match ! Si je ne réussis pas maintenant, je n'y arriverais jamais ! »

Kuroko entendit ces paroles comme si Kagami les avait prononcées. Et un grand froid l'envahit, tout comme un sentiment étrange… comme de la révolte.

Kagami Taiga venait de forcer les portes et d'entrer à son tour dans la Zone.

* * *

Akashi siffla entre ses dents. Il savait que Kagami finirait par y arriver mais ça l'énervait tout de même.

Midorima et Kise, côte à côte, arboraient un visage figé mais au fond, le fait que Kagami ait réussi à entrer dans la Zone les rendaient fous. Il allait désormais se croire à leur niveau … douce illusion.

Aomine vit que Kagami était arrivé à entrer et sourit sadiquement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'adversaire à sa taille. Il aperçut la silhouette figée de Tetsu et comprit, tout comme le joueur fantôme plus tôt, ce que Kuroko avait tenté de faire en quittant Teiko.  
Faire évoluer un joueur à son niveau pour qu'ils puissent jouer à nouveau ensemble.

Kagami profita de son moment d'étonnement et réussit à le passer. Il marqua avec un dunk. Deux points pour Seirin. Kuroko, au début lui lançait la balle et l'appuyait et Kagami passait Aomine.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes Kuroko ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis qu'il était entré sur le terrain, soit deux quart temps auparavant, Kagami ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Et il était entré dans la Zone … Il s'était hissé à la hauteur de la Génération des Miracles.

Le regard de Kuroko devint un regard de glace. Kagami se foutait de lui, avait atteint son but. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Alors soit. C'était le début de la fin, non ?

Il frappa la balle qui atterrit dans les mains de Hyuga. Trois points pour Seirin.

Et à partir de ce moment, il arrêta de passer à Kagami et … ce dernier ne parvint plus à passer Aomine, il lui tenait tête mais ne le dépassait plus.

Kagami finit par sortir de la Zone et cela enleva un poids de la poitrine de Tetsuya. Il avait du mal avec le fait que son coéquipier ait atteint et forcé les portes. Plus humain, il attendait les passes de Kuroko mais celles-ci ne venaient plus, interceptées par Aomine. Ce dernier eut l'impression vaine que Kuroko jouait en faveur de Touhou ou plutôt en sa faveur à lui. Le plan d'Akashi était parfait … comme toujours en fait.

Dernières secondes. Seirin n'avait qu'un point d'écart avec Touhou.

Riko espérait de tout son cœur que Kagami réussirait à passer Aomine pour marquer une dernière fois.

Cinq. Passe de Kuroko entre Kagami et Aomine. Aomine s'empara du ballon.

Quatre. Kagami l'empêcha de passer. Récupéra la balle. Kagami sauta. Plus personne ne respirait.

Trois. Kagami approcha sa main du panier. Aomine sauta plus haut, détourna la balle.

Deux. Kuroko passa les joueurs de Touhou avec le Vanishing Drive. Rattrapa. Tout se jouait là. Il prit sa décision. Aomine était premier dans son âme de sportif, Seirin était son équipe. Il menait son équipe à la victoire. Aomine devait être convaincu qu'il existait plus fort que lui pour que le challenge ait la possibilité de reprendre. Sinon à quoi auraient rimé les sacrifices de Kuroko ? Il relança la balle vers le panier.

Un. Buzzer Beater. Kagami sauta à nouveau, attrapa la balle et marqua.

Zéro. Sifflet. Fin du match.

101-100 pour Seirin.

Tout d'abord, un grand silence. Puis la clameur des supporters de Seirin. Leurs cris, leurs applaudissements. Kuroko regarda autour de lui, stupéfait. Ils avaient gagné ? Seirin avait battu Touhou ? La joie s'empara de son cœur mais soudain, tout vacilla devant ses yeux. Il sentit que son corps s'engourdissait soudain, le contre coup après l'adrénaline.

Il entendit son nom, crié par Hyuga et par Riko. Puis :

- Oï, Tetsu ! Kagami, abruti !

Quelqu'un le rattrapa. Une main frôla son dos et se posa sur sa taille pour le soutenir et un autre attrapa son poignet. Son bras gauche passa au dessus d'une nuque et s'y appuya, toujours tiré par l'autre main. Tout son poids était retenu par cette personne, il ne tenait plus debout. Il ouvrit un œil et vit que Kagami, en face de lui, le regardait, avec un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux.  
Mais si Kagami était devant lui …

Tetsu regarda au-dessus de lui et vit que c'était Aomine qui l'avait rattrapé et qui le soutenait. L'as de Touhou admonestait violemment Kagami :

- Il tombe à côté de toi et tu ne bouges pas ! Abruti, va !

Kuroko voulait rester à jamais dans ces bras bronzés qui le maintenaient sans effort mais se souvint des paroles cruelles d'Aomine. Bien qu'il lui semblait que le bleu avait fait ça pour son bien, il était perdu…

Il voulait se cacher comme un animal blessé pour lécher ses blessures et faire le point et accessoirement … prendre une décision.

Il se dégagea avec douceur de Daiki et souffla :

- Merci … Désolé d'être un tel poids.

Avant qu'Aomine n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, comme par exemple le fait qu'il n'était en aucun cas un poids, Tetsu s'éloigna, claudiquant légèrement. Aomine perçut le regard menaçant d'Akashi et acquiesça. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de dire la vérité à sa jeune ex-ombre.

Les joueurs s'alignèrent, se remercièrent pour le match et repartirent. Kuroko récupéra ses affaires et se changea rapidement, voulant éviter les questions qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui poser ou pire, les remerciements. Il ne se sentait plus à son aise dans Seirin et avait l'impression de les trahir rien qu'en pensant cela. Alors leurs remerciements… c'était encore pire.

« Mais ils ont Kagami, non ? Et la coach a dit que sans moi, il se débrouillait mieux… » songea Kuroko.

Il finit par sortir du gymnase et sans attendre quiconque, rentra chez lui sous un regard vairon attentif.

Il rentra chez lui et se doucha. Se sentant un peu plus humain, il alla se reposer sur le canapé, Numéro Deux aboyant joyeusement contre lui. Il porta à bout de bras le chien qui, d'après ses coéquipiers lui ressemblait, et pensa à voix haute :

- Que dois-je faire ?

Numéro Deux pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il le comprenait.

- Je ne sais pas …

Le chien aboya. Kuroko le ramena contre lui et leva les yeux vers le plafond, se répétant :

- Je ne sais pas…

Il s'endormit avec cette pensée qui le taraudait.

_Seirin, le lendemain_

- Bien ! Il y a maintenant deux semaines de vacances avant le prochain match contre Yosen ! Évidemment, je ne vais pas vous laisser partir comme, il ne faut pas rêver ! Nous partons en camp d'entraînement ! annonça gaiement Riko.

Les mâchoires tombèrent, les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- QUOI ?! hurlèrent les joueurs de Seirin d'une même voix.

- Oui ! Vous avez bien entendu ! Je vous laisse préparer vos affaires, nous partons dans deux heures !

Et là ce fut la panique générale. Tous se ruèrent vers la sortie sauf Kagami qui soupira en cherchant autour de lui.

- Kuroko n'est pas là, coach…

- Pardon ? s'exclama Riko, effarée. Je l'ai encore oublié ? Mais il était là, il y a quelques minutes, non ?

- Je ne crois pas, fit sombrement l'as de Seirin. Son manque de présence s'est encore accentué, peut être que je me trompe.

Inquiète, la coach chercha son portable dans sa poche.

- Je vais lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir du départ, fais de même Kagami-kun.

- Bien.

Et alors qu'ils partaient chacun de leur côté, ils pensaient exactement la même chose :

« Où es-tu Kuroko ? »

De son côté, le joueur fantôme préparait son sac. Il se dépêchait, n'ayant pas une seconde à perdre. D'une minute à l'autre, quelqu'un pouvait arriver pour s'enquérir des raisons de son absence à l'entraînement. Il balança ses vêtements pêle-mêle, boucla sa trousse de toilette et c'était réglé. Il coupa l'électricité, le gaz et activa les alarmes. Il attrapa une petite cage pour Numéro Deux, empoigna avec douceur ce dernier et sortit de chez lui, le cœur battant rapidement. Il regarda sa maison, hésitant quelques instants, puis se ressaisit. Il ferma à clef et partit. Il verrouilla également le portail et son sac à la main, Numéro Deux dans l'autre, il marcha rapidement vers la gare. Une fois assis dans le train, son ticket en main, il s'autorisa enfin à souffler.

Il grimaça en sentant ses chevilles et ses poignets le lancer mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. La crème d'Akashi, il venait d'en mettre, il devait attendre qu'elle fasse effet.

« Je m'enfuis comme un voleur …. » songea-t-il, un peu perdu.

Effectivement, il fuyait. Il fuyait Seirin, il fuyait la Génération des Miracles. Enfin, pas tout à fait _toute _la Génération…

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur la vitre. Le trajet ne serait pas très long.

* * *

Kagami avait envoyé de nombreux messages à son ombre, mort d'inquiétude. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, ressassant son comportement de la veille. La honte l'avait submergé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment fait attention à son ombre. Il avait joué solo, sans jamais passer à Kuroko, ce qui leur aurait offert plus de possibilités et n'avait pas été là pour lui quand sa crise l'avait terrassé. En fait, il avait paniqué en voyant les yeux bleus si vides …

Et il faut bien se l'avouer, son match ou plutôt son duel contre Aomine l'avait fasciné et obnubilé. Il était entré dans la Zone et les sensations l'avaient grisées, plus de pensées inutiles, plus de fatigue, juste la puissance et la force.

Quand il était revenu à lui, il avait vu le regard blessé que lui avait lancé Kuroko mais sur le moment, ne s'en était pas préoccupé, déterminé à gagner.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait, puisqu'ils avaient gagné, mais à quel prix ? Kuroko était blessé, n'avait sûrement plus aucune confiance en lui et commençait à se rapprocher à nouveau de la Génération des Miracles.

- Shit ! jura le dunker.

Son large sac à la main, il se dirigea vers le lieu de rencontre. Il n'avait pas réussi à contacter Kuroko …

Quand il arriva, tout étaient déjà là … Il les balaya du regard, espérant voir Kuroko mais en vain.

Riko se précipita vers lui.

- Tu as réussi à joindre Kuroko-kun ? demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

- Non …

- Je propose qu'on aille directement voir chez lui, proposa Hyuga. Après tout, la coach nous a donné rendez-vous une heure en avance pour être sûre que personne n'arriverait en retard !

Les joueurs, essoufflés, la foudroyèrent du regard et pas gênée pour un sou, elle approuva la remarque de Hyuga. La joyeuse troupe se dirigea vers la maison de Kuroko, elle avait son adresse en cas d'urgence.

Kagami, marchant plus vite que les autres, arriva le premier devant la demeure de son ombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?

Les autres le rejoignirent au pas de course. Et ils furent tout aussi stupéfaits que le joueur as. Riko eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Les volets étaient fermés, le portail aussi. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie là dedans. Il était clair que soit Kuroko dormait - à dix-sept heures, c'était peu probable - soit il n'était pas là.

Les joueurs de Seirin se regardèrent mais cette fois, ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire.

* * *

_Boarding … _

Kuroko, sa carte d'identité, son passeport et son billet à la main, patientait dans la zone d'embarquement.

Numéro Deux ne faisait pas le chemin avec lui, il avait déposé la cage devant la maison de Kise avant de partir vers l'aéroport. Il sourit pour lui-même, visualisant sans mal la tête surprise de Kise quand il découvrirait le petit chien aux yeux bleus. Il le lui confiait sans peur, sachant très bien que son ami s'occuperait très bien de la mini mascotte de l'équipe de Seirin.

- Tetsu !

Il tourna la tête et vit avec contentement Aomine approcher de lui, essoufflé.

- J'ai cru que j'allais louper ce foutu avion à la con ! Aussi, tu préviens une heure avant le moment de déposer les bagages ! T'abuses !

En réponse, Kuroko sourit. Daiki s'écroula à côté de lui et dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix métallique ne résonne :

« Les passagers du vol JN 113 sont priés de rejoindre le Gate numéro 1. Embarquement imminent »

Kuroko et Aomine se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient deux des rares personnes à embarquer en première classe. L'avantage d'avoir des parents riches. Totalement absents mais riches. Ils s'installèrent à leur place et une jolie hôtesse lui servit un rafraîchissement. Kuroko la remercia et repartit dans ses pensées. Aomine, à côté de lui, lisait un magazine sur le basket, évidemment.

_Fasten your seat belt _

Le symbole clignota vivement au-dessus de Kuroko et il attacha sa ceinture. L'avion s'engagea sur la piste et prit de la vitesse. Après un instant, il s'éleva. Kuroko crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, il détestait cette sensation : les oreilles bouchées, la pression changeante, le malaise d'être en l'air. Aomine dut sentir son indisposition et posa sa main sur la sienne, lui adressant un regard encourageant. Puis l'avion se stabilisa et un long voyage commença.

Kuroko regarda autour de lui et il lui sembla un instant voir l'équipe de Seirin l'entourer.

Hyuga, blanc comme un linge, Mitobe et Teppei endormis, Izuki ramenant sa science, Kagami feuilletant une revue de basket, Koganei en train d'amuser la galerie, Tsuchida riant à ses blagues et la coach les réprimandant comme une mère le ferait.

Puis la vision changea et il vit Kise et Murasakiraba se disputer un paquet de chips, Aomine les gronder sans vraiment y croire, Midorima lire un bouquin, impassible, et Akashi les surveiller tous, les bras croisés.

Puis tout s'évanouit. Pour le moment, il était seul avec Aomine seulement. Il partait avec son ancienne lumière parce qu'il voulait s'éloigner de Seirin et qu'Aomine serait le plus apte à l'aider à choisir son camp.

Mine de rien, il n'était pas idiot, Kuroko. Il était même incroyablement intelligent. Il avait réfléchi pendant la nuit sur les paroles cruelles d'Aomine en avait conclu une chose : tout était faux.

- Dis, Aomine…

Le joueur de Touhou le regarda.

- Oui ?

- Tout ce que tu m'as dit pendant le match … En vrai, tu ne le pensais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Un instant, Daiki fut surpris et voulut répondre par la négative mais c'était trop tard. Kuroko l'avait suffisamment déstabilisé pour qu'il perde son masque une fraction de seconde. Un sourire illumina le visage de l'ombre et Aomine -songeant qu'Akashi allait le tuer- ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et de répondre :

- Exact…

- Un plan d'Akashi ?

- Il va me torturer et me tuer, soupira Aomine. Mais oui, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de te déstabiliser.

- Il savait que j'allais comprendre.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Aomine. A quoi ça l'aurait avancé, si c'était le but que tu comprennes que tout n'était qu'une machination dès le début ?

- J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses, je suppose. Grâce à tes paroles, mêmes si tu ne les pensais pas, et à Kise. Je crois … que vous aviez raison depuis le début mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour autant …Akashi a atteint son but.

Aomine ne répondit rien.

- Akashi est incroyable… souffla Kuroko. Il prévoit les réactions des gens avec une facilité, ça fait peur.

Aomine ne put qu'acquiescer. Il s'endormit au bout d'une heure, sa main pressant toujours celle de Kuroko. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le hublot.

Dans ses yeux bleus, l'immensité du ciel se reflétait.  
Dans ses yeux perdus, le doute se lisait.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, coach ? demanda Hyuga d'une voix douce.

- Je n'en sais rien.

L'heure d'avance qu'ils avaient s'était écoulée et ils étaient retournés au bus. Alors que Kagami sortait son portable pour envoyer un énième message à Kuroko, une voix bien connue se fit entendre :

- Laissez tomber. Il ne viendra pas.

- Kise, grinça Kagami.

Mais ce fut Midorima qu'ils virent en premier dans la nuit tombante. Il semblait ennuyé d'être là. Akashi suivit, bras croisés mais une étincelle victorieuse dans les yeux qui fit peur à Seirin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lança Izuki.

Alors Kise s'avança, un chien entre ses bras, les traits tirés et le visage fatigué, angoissé.

- Il ne viendra pas, répéta-t-il.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? :3 Vous a-t-il plu ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, à bientôt tout le monde !

_A suivre, dans le chapitre_ _5_ _: Prise de conscience ..._


	5. Chapter 5

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...)

**Note de l'auteure** **: 99 REVIEWS ! OUAIIIIIS ! Pour fêter ça, voilà le chapitre 5 en avance ! :D Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? :D**

**Comment ça je suis bizarre et ne fête pas les 100 reviews mais les 99 ? Bah quoi ? Un peu d'originalité non mais !**

**On dit merci à __****MyFairLadyRose** qui m'a donné l'idée de publier en avance ! Courage pour tes exams, je suis de tout coeur avec toi ! et merci à _Psychoswolf_ qui a mis la 99 ème review ! :D 

**Merci à tous les reviewers, ça fait super plaisir de voir que certains suivent depuis le début et mettent à chaque fois une review c'est hyper encourageant ! J'vous aime ! :D**

******Allez bonne lecture et j'espère avoir tout plein d'avis pour récompenser ma gentillesse x) **

* * *

- _Kise, grinça Kagami. _

_Mais ce fut Midorima qu__'__ils virent en premier dans la nuit tombante. Il semblait ennuyé d__'__être là. Akashi suivit, bras croisés mais une étincelle victorieuse dans les yeux qui fit peur à Seirin. _

_- Qu__'__est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lança Izuki. _

_Alors Kise s__'__avança, un chien entre ses bras, les traits tirés et le visage fatigué, angoissé._

_- Il ne viendra pas, répéta-t-il. _

* * *

- Où as-tu trouvé ce chien ? murmura Riko dans un souffle, blanche.

- Devant chez moi, répondit simplement l'as de Kaijou. Et Kurokocchi m'a laissé un mot en disant qu'en son absence, j'en étais le nouveau maître.

Kise s'accrochait au chien comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était rongé par l'angoisse.

- Alors où est Kuroko ? s'excita Kagami, hors de lui.

Il serrait les poings, inquiet et en colère à la fois. Très mauvais cocktail d'émotions.

Akashi regarda le chien qui lui sauta dans les bras. Il le réceptionna sans mal et Numéro deux semblait apprécier les caresses prodiguées par le rouge.

Alors qu'un silence lourd s'était installé et que Kagami semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge des membres de la Génération, Akashi répondit à la question de Kagami par une seconde question :

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ?

- Quoi ?!

Akashi lança un regard dédaigneux à tous les joueurs de Seirin. Et aussi à Kise qui avait hurlé en même temps :

- Parce que tu sais où ils sont et tu m'as laissé m'inquiéter pour rien ? s'étrangla le blondinet.

« Ils sont » ? Au pluriel ? Seirin était étonné… Kise les renseigna en poursuivant sa tirade remplie d'indignation :

- Aominecchi et Kurokocchi disparaissent, tu sais où ils sont et tu ne dis rien ?

Kagami écarquilla les yeux. Alors Aomine avait disparu en même temps que Kuroko?! Mais ça n'allait pas du tout ça !

Kise ne savait pas non plus où étaient ses anciens coéquipiers, ce qui expliquait ses traits tirés et fatigués. Il récupéra son chien des bras de son ancien capitaine pendant que Midorima soupirait :

- Allons, Kise … Akashi sait toujours tout, je n'en suis même pas étonné.

Akashi eut un mouvement de tête appréciateur et fit demi-tour.

- Ne pars pas sans nous avoir dit où était notre coéquipier ! lança Hyuga.

Une aura froide s'installa brutalement et Akashi tourna la tête en arrière. Seul un de ses yeux était visible et il rougeoyait de colère :

- Jamais Tetsuya ne fera partie d'une équipe aussi minable que la vôtre !

Alors qu'il partait, suivi de Midorima, Kagami ouvrit - encore - la bouche :

- Minable ?!

Kise agitait les mains, semblant dire à Kagami de la fermer, paniqué. Rhaaa, mais il était suicidaire ou quoi ?! Il tenait pas à la vie, c'était clair ! Malheureusement pour le joueur de Kaijou, Kagami ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin - quitte à s'enfoncer autant le faire bien !- :

- Nous avons battu Kise, Midorima et Aomine, soit trois de tes précieux joueurs, et tu oses dire que nous sommes minables ?

- Évidemment ! claqua la voix d'Akashi.

Tous frissonnèrent et Kise plaqua sa paume sur son visage de façon dramatique.

Akashi fit face à Seirin et cette fois, il était véritablement en colère. D'une colère froide, implacable. Fier, ses yeux vairons plus affûtés que la meilleure lame.

- Mais que croyez-vous ? La Génération des Miracles n'est en rien ce que vous avez vu ! Aucun d'entre nous ne vise la Winter Cup !

- Ah bon ?

Midorima faillit sauter sur Kise pour le bâillonner mais se maîtrisa. Akashi fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière remarque du blondinet.

- Nous voyons plus loin !

- Commencez par le Japon ! ragea Kagami.

Cette fois, c'est Riko qui le frappa pour le faire taire, intéressée par les paroles d'Akashi.

- Vous pouvez battre une équipe où un joueur de la Génération est présent mais pourquoi ? Réfléchissez quelques secondes !

- Parce que nous avons Kagami ! s'exclama Koganei.

- J'ai dit : réfléchissez, pas : dites la chose la plus idiote qui vous passe par la tête ! siffla le capitaine de Teiko.

Koganei, sous le regard meurtrier, sembla se recroqueviller, terrorisé. Kagami plissa les yeux face à l'affront que lui faisait Akashi.

Puis, la lumière éclaira les yeux de Hyuga et il bégaya, un peu choqué :

- Parce que nous avons un joueur de la Génération des Miracles avec nous…

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste qui le rendit plus humain.

- Bravo, alors c'est toi le génie du groupe !

- Mais … osa Izuki. Kagami est entré dans la Zone.

Akashi et les deux autres soupirèrent, le souvenir était encore pénible.

- Oui et … ?

- Seuls vous pouviez le faire !

- La Zone permet d'utiliser 100 % de ses capacités physiques, dit Kise en prenant le relais, comprenant enfin où Akashi voulait en venir. Vous ne comprenez pas la faille ?

Riko, en bonne coach qu'elle était, fut la première à saisir.

- J'ai compris…

Elle se tourna vers Kagami et expliqua :

- 100 % de tes capacités physiques. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez les mêmes capacités physiques …

- J'ai vaincu Aomine ! Mes capacités physiques sont donc au-dessus des siennes !

- Non … souffla Riko, dévastée. Tu es entré dans la Zone et Kuroko-kun a continué de te passer la balle et tu as réussis à passer Aomine. Mais … au bout d'un moment, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Kuroko-kun ne t'appuyait plus…Et là, tu n'as plus passé Aomine, tu lui tenais seulement tête. Le moment où tu l'as véritablement dépassé, c'est quand Kuroko-kun était ton soutien. Seul, Kagami-kun …

Riko se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu puisses rentrer dans la Zone quand Kuroko-kun n'est pas là… Je pense que si, mais c'est à vérifier… Il te faut encore une aide pour vaincre Aomine.

- Quand un autre joueur de la Génération des Miracles te prête sa force, tu peux le faire, mais sans ? approuva Kise. Et Kagami… M'as-tu déjà vu entrer dans la Zone contre toi ? Non. Midorima non plus.

Le vert acquiesça.

- Je suis sûr que le grand imbécile qui vous sert d'As pourra bientôt rentrer dans la Zone sans Tetsuya. Cependant, on peut conclure que sans notre joueur de la Génération vous n'êtes rien, asséna Akashi. Vous n'êtes donc plus rien.

- Eeeh, Kuroko est toujours de Seirin, que je sache !

- Pour combien de temps ? lâcha Midorima.

- Il nous a promis de nous emmener jusqu'à la finale de la Winter Cup ! dit Riko en désespoir de cause.

- Kurokocchi tient toujours ses paroles. A la lettre, lança Kise. Mais s'il estime que vous n'avez plus besoin de lui, il aura rempli sa promesse …

- Une dernière chose … commença Akashi.

- Quoi encore ? grogna Kagami.

Les regards de Midorima et de Kise promirent mille morts au dunker s'il ne la bouclait pas.

Heureusement, Akashi ne s'énerva pas et se contenta de sourire. Finalement, il aurait dû s'énerver, son sourire était encore plus flippant.

- Une caractéristique que tous les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles ont … Une caractéristique qu'a, logiquement, Tetsuya. Il ne vous l'a jamais montrée. Vous ne lui avez jamais demandée non plus.

- On se demande pourquoi, râla Midorima.

- Je vous laisse vous torturer l'esprit. Bonne soirée, messieurs, mademoiselle.

Akashi partir, se glissant dans les ombres. Midorima le suivit après un regard agacé pour Kagami.

Kise caressa son chien

- Bon Kyooi et moi allons y aller ..

Numéro Deux aboya.

- Kyooi ? s'étonna Riko.

(Kyooi : autre mot que Kiseki en japonais pour dire « Miracle »)

- Kurokocchi a appelé son chien Nigo … Mais en vrai, il s'appelle Kyooi, c'est marqué sur la médaille.

Kise bailla et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Excusez Midorimacchi et Akashicchi, ils sont vraiment flippants quand ils veulent.

- On aura remarqué, bredouilla Koganei.

Le joueur de Kaijou lui adressa un sourire gêné et termina :

- Si je réussis à savoir où est Kurokocchi - c'est mal barré -, je vous le ferai savoir, d'accord ?

- Merci, Kise, sourit Riko en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Sur ce, je vous laisse, bon séjour en camp d'entraînement !

Quelques vagues grognements lui répondirent et il partit.

- Et ben … Cette confrontation avec seulement trois membres de la Génération des Miracles était éprouvante, soupira Riko. J'espère qu'on aura jamais affaire aux cinq en même temps.

Sur un ton triste, Kagami la reprit :

- Aux six, coach… Ils sont six.

Et d'un pas lourd, sans ombre derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le bus. La gorge serrée, Riko le regarda puis ordonna aux autres de le rejoindre. Il ne restait bientôt plus qu'elle et Hyuga.

- Junpei … Si Kuroko-kun venait à nous quitter, je ne suis pas sûre que Seirin puisse continuer sans lui.

Hyuga, étonné par l'utilisation rare de son prénom, passa un bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune fille et répondit :

- Nous ferons avec, Riko… Et tu as entendu Kise aussi bien que moi, Kuroko restera tant qu'il estimera que nous ne pouvons pas atteindre la finale seuls…. Et si Seirin veut devenir une équipe forte, elle ne doit pas dépendre en un seul joueur.

- Tu as raison ! s'exclama la coach en retrouvant le sourire. Allons-y !

Ils prirent place dans le bus et démarra alors le voyage. Hyuga et Riko s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, sous le regard amusé de Teppei qui soupçonnait quelque chose entre ses deux là.

Ils firent plusieurs arrêts, dont un aux sources chaudes, et atteignirent leur destination en milieu d'après-midi.

* * *

Kuroko et Aomine regardèrent autour d'eux, se regardèrent, et se rendirent compte avec aplomb et fermeté qu'ils …

étaient complètement paumés. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit vers lequel ils devaient se diriger. Kuroko prit les devants, pressé d'aller se coucher. Son instinct le guidant plus qu'autre chose, il réussit à récupérer leurs bagages dans cette immensité qu'était ce foutu aéroport et trouva un taxi.  
Parlant un anglais parfait - ses parents auraient eu sa peau sinon - il indiqua le nom de l'hôtel où il avait réservé deux nuits et ils s'y rendirent. Un bel homme leur montra le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre et Kuroko, totalement épuisé, loupa le regard appréciateur qu'on lui lança. En revanche, Aomine ne loupa rien du tout, lui, et foudroya le groom du regard avant de rentrer et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il était 1h30 du matin aux Etats-Unis et ils fonctionnaient tous deux au radar, franchement, n'ayant plus la force de bouger après 14h de trajet et ils ne savaient combien de kilomètres parcourus. Onze mille, d'après les souvenirs de Kuroko. Il était 14h30 à Tokyo, débrouillez-vous pour calculer le décalage horaire, les pauvres joueurs (la pauvre auteure) avaient trop la flemme pour …

Bref, Kuroko était lessivé. Il tomba raide sur le lit et s'endormit directement.

Demain… serait une dure journée. Et oui, demain, demain, heure locale, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait dormir toute la journée.

Aomine le regarda dormir et se surprit à sourire. Finalement, ce voyage lui plaisait bien. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et rejoignit Kuroko. Celui-ci, en panda humain, s'accrocha immédiatement à lui. Contrairement aux apparences, c'était quelqu'un de très tactile en privé. Connaissant cette habitude, Aomine ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, et se rapprocha du bleuté. Il l'enferma dans ses bras et s'endormit, ainsi, heureux et calme, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la Génération. Oui, il était à sa place, là Tetsu était protégé, Aomine ne se faisait plus de soucis pour lui. Son « petit frère » était là où il devait être.

* * *

- Coach, nous sommes tous fatigués, laisse nous nous reposer, gémit misérablement Tsuchida.

- Non ! J'ai décidé que tant que nous ne saurons pas où est Kuroko, personne ne pourra se reposer en paix alors plutôt que de tourner dans votre lit à vous tourmenter pour lui, utilisons notre temps efficacement et travaillez !

Un lot de soupirs lui répondirent et elle sourit fièrement. Quelle excuse de génie, n'est-ce pas ?

Kagami, à son énième tour de lac, faillit se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. Elle voulait leur peau, ce n'était pas possible !

Et il partagea une même pensée avec toute son équipe :

Si Kise ne se dépêchait pas de leur envoyer les nouvelles synonymes de délivrance concernant Kuroko rapidement, il allait voir ce que le mot « douleur » signifiait réellement.

Riko, sentant une lourde tension peser sur elle, eut un sourire mutin et envoya d'un coup de pied bien placé son portable sous un amas de bagages. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir où était Kuroko mais ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter et quitte à avoir une bonne excuse pour faire travailler ses joueurs, il n'y avait pas de mal.

- Je vous aime en fait ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les joueurs de Seirin interrompirent leur entraînement pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien ! fit-elle en souriant.

- Ah je me disais aussi … soupira Hyuga.

* * *

- Demain sera une mauvaise journée pour les verseaux… marmonnait Midorima.

Pas qu'il était inquiet mais cette nouille sur pattes qu'était Kuroko Tetsuya avait l'art et la manière de s'attirer des ennuis. Et Oha Asa avait annoncé ce matin que les verseaux connaîtraient une journée des plus pénibles mais seulement le lendemain. Et pour une personne aussi attentive que Midorima aux horoscopes, bah ça lui trottait dans la tête cette histoire.

Bah … Il avait vu le jeune homme la veille, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. De toute façon, Seirin veillait sur lui.

- Ou pas …

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Takao.

- Tu pensais à voix haute, lui fit remarquer le meneur de Shutoku. Donc, si tu comptes sur Seirin pour veiller sur ton petit protégé, t'es mal barré.

- Mon petit protégé ?!

Midorima rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et le regarda de haut. Prêt à le remballer, il prit alors conscience des paroles de Takao. Il lui jeta un regard perplexe et Takao précisa :

- Il s'est fait la malle, le petit Kuroko avec Aomine. J'ai intercepté une conversation sur ça ce matin. Si tu veux des précisions, demande à ton ancien capitaine, il sait toujours tout. Sur ce, bonnes vacances, vieux !

Midorima répondit avec un peu plus de politesse et se demanda s'il devait demander à Akashi où étaient la lumière et l'ombre.

De leur équipe ?

Ah non, non, non ! Leur équipe n'existait plus, pourquoi pensait-il à eux comme à une équipe ?! Midorima sortit du gymnase de Shutoku, un petit pincement au cœur. Il s'était récemment rendu compte des limites de sa nouvelle équipe et parfois, songeait au passé. Ensemble, tous les six, ils auraient été invincibles. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, et c'est pour ça que parfois, il maudissait Kuroko autant qu'il le respectait. C'était de sa faute si la Génération des Miracles avait explosé. Mais c'était aussi grâce à lui si ils s'étaient tous rendus compte de leurs erreurs à propos du jeu en équipe qu'ils avaient négligé.

Sur son chemin, Midorima croisa un sanctuaire et alla s'y recueillir.

Il se surprit alors souhaiter quelque chose d'incroyable. Quand il partit, son vœu semblait encore résonner dans le lieu sacré :

« Puisse la Génération des Miracles se reformer un jour »

* * *

- Yosh ! annonça Riko, vers 21h. Allons manger !

Ses amis - ses condamnés - la suivirent, lessivés. Elle les avait autorisés à partir se laver une demi-heure auparavant et ils n'en pouvaient plus.

- Pas de nouvelles de Kise ? demanda Kagami.

En fait, si. Elle avait reçu un message à dix-sept heures mais n'avait pas voulu interrompre l'entraînement - la torture - des basketteurs. Tandis que Riko s'interrogeait sur l'éventualité de poursuivre cette excuse le lendemain, Hyuga lui tendit son portable avec un sourire démoniaque:

- Tiens, coach, il était sous nos affaires, je me demande comment il a pu atterrir là, je crois que tu as un message.

Faussement naïve, Riko le remercia et avec un pli d'inquiétude lui barrant le front, elle ouvrit le message de Kise.

« Kurokocchi et Aominecchi sont en Amérique ! »

Ah oui, effectivement. Kuroko n'y avait pas été de main morte pour mettre de la distance entre eux, pensa-t-elle avec regret. En plus avec Aomine …

- Alors où est Kuroko ? demanda Izuki.

- En Amérique… Et bel et bien avec Aomine.

Les regards remplis d'incompréhension lui parvinrent mais elle vit surtout celui, blessé, de Kagami.

« Dis, un jour, tu m'emmèneras en Amérique ? lui avait demandé Kuroko, alors qu'ils rentraient après un entraînement.

- Hein ?! s'était très gracieusement exclamé Kagami.

- Je n'ai jamais visité ce continent. Tu me feras visiter et tu me montreras là où tu habitais, n'est-ce pas ? avait poursuivi Kuroko.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Kuroko lui avait adressé un petit sourire heureux. »

Alors Kuroko était parti en Amérique… sans lui et pire encore, avec Aomine, son premier rival et ennemi déclaré. Il serra le poing et se leva brutalement, étonnant ses coéquipiers.

- Où vas-tu, Kagami ? demanda Hyuga.

- Me coucher, je n'ai plus faim.

Quand il fut parti, les joueurs échangèrent un regard un peu triste.

Kagami n'avait rien mangé … Et quand on le connaissait, c'était vraiment inquiétant.

Le lendemain, l'entraînement reprit et Kagami était encore plus maussade que d'habitude, ça se voyait qu'il ne digérait pas que Kuroko soit parti avec Aomine et que son ombre lui manquait. Plus qu'il ne le pensait d'ailleurs. Les autres s'inquiétaient pour lui mais que pouvaient-ils faire ?  
Riko les envoya dans la forêt environnante courir et jouer à chat.

Elle était en train d'élaborer de nouvelles stratégies quand quelqu'un se présenta devant son bungalow.

- Kise-kun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je commence à me dire que tu nous suis !

Gêné, le joueur de la Génération des Miracles, répondit :

- En fait, le camp de Kaijou est juste à côté du vôtre. Et mon coach propose qu'on fasse l'entraînement en commun.

Riko en fut ravie - et non, ce n'était pas de l'ironie-. Elle avait un joueur de la Génération sous la main et allait en profiter !

- Mais ton entraîneur, c'est celui qui nous déteste depuis le match d'entraînement, non?

Kise sourit en réponse et hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais il s'est dit que notre envie de revanche nous motiverait alors …

- Bien, je verrais demain avec lui alors … Tu manges avec nous ce soir, Kise-kun ?

Le joueur fut étonné de cette attention et s'empressa d'accepter. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Seirin de plus près et sa gentillesse le poussait à s'entendre avec tout le monde … sauf avec Kagami, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Les joueurs de Seirin revinrent le soir, maculés de terre, crevés. Ils prirent leur douche et ne furent que moyennement heureux de voir que Kise était avec eux. Ils mangèrent puis allèrent tous dehors prendre l'air et se reposer à la belle étoile.

L'as de Kaijou savait détendre l'atmosphère et bientôt, ils riaient ensemble sans se douter qu'à des kilomètres de là, Tetsuya Kuroko venait de se jeter sous les roues d'un bus.

* * *

Niarf, n'est-ce pas du sadisme de couper ici ? ;)

Alors, vos avis sur ce petit chapitre en avance de transition !

Encore merci de vos reviews, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi présents !

A vendredi ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...)

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Ah ah, vos réactions indignées à mon sadisme m'ont bien fait rire ! :D Allez, habituez-vous, je suis une spécialiste pour ce genre de fin ! Merci à tous les reviewers, aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre facilement, vos reviews m'emplissent de joie -surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ma vie ... Vous m'apportez mon rayon de bonheur ;)- J'vous aime ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les joueurs de Seirin revinrent le soir, maculés de terre, crevés. Ils prirent leur douche et ne furent que moyennement heureux de voir que Kise était avec eux. Ils mangèrent puis allèrent tous dehors prendre l__'__air et se reposer à la belle étoile._

_L__'__as de Kaijou savait détendre l__'__atmosphère et bientôt, ils riaient ensemble sans se douter qu__'__à des kilomètres de là, Tetsuya Kuroko venait de se jeter sous les roues d__'__un bus._

* * *

Kuroko et Aomine marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de leur ville d'accueil.

Les réveils s'étaient passés à merveille.

La première fois, en soirée, Kuroko était tombé nez à nez avec Aomine, bien réveillé, mais n'avait pas semblé gêné. Il s'était un peu plus rapproché de sa bouillotte, s'était raccroché à Daiki et s'était rendormi. Aomine avait contemplé son ancienne ombre pendant une heure, se rendant compte du bien être qu'il éprouvait. Il s'était rendormi pour la nuit et le lendemain, il avait doucement réveillé Tetsuya en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis ils avaient déjeuné, en parlant gaiement, s'étaient lavés tour à tour et étaient partis pour leur rendez-vous.

La ville était immense, en général Kuroko se perdait facilement mais là, tout de suite, il se sentait bien, à côté d'Aomine. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec un ami de Kuroko qui ne pourrait peut être pas l'aider mais en fait, il avait juste envie de le voir. Cette personne n'était pas de la Génération des Miracles, loin de là, mais excellait dans toutes les bases du jeu. Bref. Aomine était curieux de voir de qui il s'agissait, Kuroko lui avait dit que dans le deuxième hôtel, il partageait leur chambre avec ce gars mais il n'avait pas dit qui c'était.

Tetsuya regarda les grands buildings au-dessus de lui qui brillaient de leur éclat de verre. Il trouvait ça impressionnant et ça l'était. Les gens se pressaient dans la rue, certains courant pour aller travailler, d'autres flânant allègrement. Le trafic n'était pas très dense, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait toujours eu la vision des routes encombrées et des bouchons où les automobilistes furieux klaxonnaient bruyamment. Mais là, ça allait. Il y avait du monde certes mais ça circulait.

Soudain, il vit une vieille femme traverser, très doucement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas vérifié si la voie était libre. Il vit alors un bus arriver d'un virage, donc hors de la vue de la mamie. Il écarquilla les yeux. Aomine la vit également et pâlit. Elle allait se faire broyer. Ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin. C'était impossible pour quiconque de parcourir cette distance en si peu de temps.

Même pour un génie comme Aomine.

Le chauffeur, paniqué, avait sûrement un problème de freins, il ne ralentissait pas, au contraire. Il faisait de grands gestes et klaxonnaient pour avertir tout le monde mais la personne âgée le vit au dernier moment. Comme dans ces films, elle resta figée, regardant le bus lui foncer dessus.  
Kuroko se sentit bouger avant même d'y penser. Ses yeux se plissèrent et une lumière noire les éclaira vivement alors qu'il lâchait son lourd sac et s'élançait vers l'inconnue. Il confirma mentalement le problème de freins, le bruit suraiguë qu'il entendait l'informant.

Deux secondes avant l'impact. Il tendit les bras, emprisonna la mamie.

Une seconde. Il fit un pas en avant, se propulsant le plus loin possible et un hurlement lui emplit les oreilles. Ce n'était pas le sien ni celui de la grand-mère qu'il tenait.

- Tetsu !

Aomine …

Kuroko avait posé une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur le dos de la vielle dame, voulant éviter tout choc avec le sol.

Zéro. Un vent fit claquer ses cheveux et il ferma résolument les yeux, protégeant la personne âgée. Une vive douleur parcourut sa cuisse quand il tomba dessus, sur le côté, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Sa tête heurta le bitume et il grimaça.  
Le noir. Il perdit conscience.

Quelques secondes après, il sentit qu'on le secouait frénétiquement et il se réveilla.

Lentement, tenant toujours la mamie, il se redressa, pas tremblant pour un sou. Ses yeux étaient toujours éclairés par cette lumière noire et son visage était glacial mais quand il se secoua, l'ancien Tetsuya refit peu à peu surface et il vacilla un peu avant de se ressaisir. Il posa la vieille femme assise par terre. Elle semblait un peu sous le choc, la pauvre.

Il s'assit sur ses talons et prit la main tremblante de la grand-mère.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, en anglais.

Il la détailla. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés ramenés en chignon et son visage était toujours beau d'une certaine manière, malgré le temps qui avait passé. Ses yeux d'une belle couleur marron étaient bridés. Elle bredouillait quelques mots et Tetsu se rendit compte que c'était du japonais. Désirant rassurer la personne, il se mit à parler calmement japonais et elle lui adressa un grand sourire quand elle vit qu'elle le comprenait.

Aomine - c'était lui qui le secouait comme un prunier- le serra contre son torse puissant.

- Tu m'as fait peur, abruti ! Ne fais plus jamais pas !

Tetsu sentait le cœur affolé d'Aomine battre dans son dos et il sourit.

- Aomine, c'est bon, je vais bien.

Ils se rendirent alors compte que les gens parlaient rapidement, paniqués et qu'un cercle s'était formé à un mètre d'eux. Tetsuya entendait les sirènes d'une ambulance qu'un passant avait sûrement dû appeler. Quelqu'un, un médecin d'après ce qu'il hurlait, se rapprocha d'eux.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

La vielle femme, ayant repris ses esprits, répondit avec aplomb, cette fois en anglais :

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce jeune homme m'a sauvée.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et Tetsuya se surprit à penser qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter, il avait mal à la tête là. Rhaa, sa partie plus sombre ressortait. Il se força à sourire et regarda la main qu'il avait plaquée sur sa cuisse blessée. Elle était tachetée de rouge mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave.

- Tu es blessé, Tetsu….

Tetsuya se retourna et vit qu'Aomine était blanc. Il avait une peur panique du sang.

Se forçant à parler aussi calmement que possible, il articula :

- Ce n'est rien…

Le joueur de Touhou l'aida à se relever, la grand-mère suivit, elle n'avait que quelques égratinures mais était tout de même soutenue par le médecin.

- Le bus ? demanda Kuroko.

Les gens le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

- Le chauffeur va bien ? Son bus a eu un problème de freins …

Les gens semblèrent surpris qu'il se soit rendu compte de ça. Une femme brune portant un bébé l'éclaira :

- Il a réussi à couper l'alimentation, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il va bien et il n'y aura sûrement pas de poursuites puisque c'était un accident.

Kuroko hocha la tête. Tant mieux. Le pauvre chauffeur avait eu l'air terrorisé et même si le bus était vide, ça aussi il avait remarqué, l'accident aurait pu être encore plus grave.

Tetsuya sourit et, pour une fois, sut que son absence de présence lui serait fort utile. Il détourna l'attention sur la grand-mère en s'en approchant puis disparut de la vue de tous, entraînant Aomine dans son sillage.

- Mais où est-il ? entendit-il derrière lui.

Aomine soupira. Ce manque de présence était incroyable. Il porta le sac de Tetsu en plus du sien sans aucun mal.

- Plus jamais tu me fais un coup comme ça !

- Tu as eu peur, Aomine ? le taquina Kuroko.

- Évidemment, idiot !

Kuroko sourit à nouveau, il sentait bien l'inquiétude d'Aomine. Et il était content, sa cuisse n'avait pratiquement rien, il pouvait bouger comme il voulait.

(nda : alors je vous ai fait peur pour finalement … pas grand-chose, nee ? Mais on apprend quelque chose d'important dans cet accident ;) )

Sur le chemin, Aomine lui indiqua qu'il devrait tout de même d'appeler Kise pour lui donner des nouvelles.

- Le connaissant, il doit être mort d'inquiétude, ricana Aomine.

Kuroko calcula rapidement, en ce moment, on devait être en soirée au Japon. Parfait.

(nda : Pour faciliter la compréhension, les scènes au Japon et aux Etats-Unis seront simultanées)

Kise vit son portable vibrer et il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en voyant le numéro de Kuroko s'afficher. Un grand sourire étira son visage et il répondit avec joie :

- Kurokocchi !

L'ensemble de Seirin sursauta et tous se firent attentifs, surtout Kagami.

Kuroko, marchant dans les rues de la ville, répondit avec plus de modération :

- Bonjour Kise !

Le blond enchaîna :

- Comment vas-tu ? Et Aominecchi ? Le trajet s'est-il bien passé ?

Un peu absorbé par son trajet et par le plan qu'il examinait en pointant des endroits à Aomine, Kuroko répondit :

- Aomine va bien. Le trajet, ça va. Sinon, je viens de sauter sous un bus pour sauver une vieille dame.

- Tu as QUOI ?! hurla Kise en se levant, portable à la main.

Seirin sursauta à nouveau.

- J'ai sauté sous un bus pour sauver une vieille dame, répondit patiemment Kuroko d'un ton platonique, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. En fait, j'ai sauté devant.

- Non mais Tetsu, tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu annonces ça à Kise ? soupira Aomine. Tu es cruel.

Tetsu le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ? Aomine sourit, il adorait quand Kuroko le regardait avec cet air candide.

Au Japon, Kise se laissa retomber sur l'herbe.

- Kami-sama… Tu n'as rien ?

Kuroko jeta un regard sur sa cuisse et leva les yeux vers sa tête -qu'il ne vit évidemment pas-.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Là on va voir un ami, Aomine et lui pourront surement m'aider, s'ils réussissent à ne pas s'entretuer.

Aomine leva un sourcil, pour qui Kuroko le prenait-il ? Il était civilisé, rhoo !

Kise, au ton plus lourd de sens de Kuroko, se calma et demanda sérieusement, n'oubliant pas que Seirin était à côté de lui :

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Tirer, je pense.

- D'accord.

Il y eut un bref silence puis Kuroko lâcha d'une toute petite voix :

- Pour sauver la vieille dame, j'y suis retombé.

Kise comprit et sourit pour lui-même. Aomine de son côté, afficha un sourire sauvage.

- Kurokocchi, tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

- Seirin me bride … C'est au contact prolongé d'Aomine qui ça s'est produit.

- Exactement. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Akashicchi mais repenses-y, nee ? Et aussi à ce que je t'ai dit dans le parc, il y a quelques mois.

Le sang de Kagami ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait été là dans ce parc et avait très bien entendu ce Kise avait dit à Kuroko. Il voulait le séparer de son ombre ! Kise, loin de se douter de la colère qui montait en Kagami, reprit un ton plus joyeux et dit :

- Bon Kurokocchi, je te laisse, la communication va te coûter cher !

- Comme si c'était un problème… entendit le blond à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Kise se gifla mentalement, quelle gaffe.

- Je te rappellerai dès que j'ai du nouveau, marmonna Kuroko.

- Pense à tenir Akashicchi au courant, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me faire la peau.

- Oui, oui, maman.

- Je ne rigole pas, Kurokocchi !

Kise sourit et rappela :

- Pas d'imprudence et je veux de tes nouvelles tous les jours !

- Hai, hai, Kise …

Et la communication se termina. Kise, en train de réfléchir, réagit pourtant immédiatement quand Kagami lui sauta dessus. Il roula sur le côté et évita le coup de poing qu'il lui arrivait en pleine face.

- Oï, Kagami ! hurla Hyuga.

Kise comprit alors ce qui avait rendu Kagami fou de rage. Il se défendit et, sans aucun mal, envoya Kagami à terre. Kise se débrouillait dans tous les sports, ceux de combats compris, même s'il avait une prédilection pour le basket.

De toute sa hauteur, le blond toisa l'as de Seirin de ses yeux ambre.

- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, lâcha Kise. La lumière de Kurokocchi, ce n'est pas toi. Tu t'enfonces dans les ténèbres, Aominecchi brille tellement que Kurokocchi se tourne vers lui pour chercher de l'aide. Akashicchi est de loin le meilleur de nous tous. Entre toi et eux, qui est le plus apte à faire évoluer une ombre?

Kise regarda Riko, pétrifiée, et sourit :

- Merci pour le repas, je dirai à mon coach que vous refusez l'entraînement commun. Ne prenez pas ça pour vous Seirin, mais je ne peux pas m'entraîner avec mes ennemis personnels et depuis que Kurokocchi a intégré votre équipe, vous l'êtes devenu, j'en suis désolé. Bonne soirée.

Et il partit, laissant une équipe sifflé et une Riko complètement perdue :

- Je ne comprends plus rien… En quoi sommes-nous des ennemis ?

- Je crois … avança Hyuga, que la Génération des Miracles se considère comme une unité, comme une famille.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, comment réagiriez-vous si soudainement votre petit frère, le dernier de la famille, celui à protéger, décidait de vous quitter et de s'installer avec d'autres ?

- Mal, évidemment, soupira Riko.

- Et bien voilà….

Un lourd silence pesa sur l'équipe.

* * *

Kuroko et Aomine finirent par atteindre son lieu de rendez-vous, un sourire étira les lèvres du plus petit quand il aperçut son ami :

- Himuro !

L'interpellé tourna la tête et vit Kuroko marcher vers lui. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il adorait ce petit à un tel point qu'il l'appelait par son prénom :

- Tetsuya !

Himuro Tatsuya, le « frère » de Kagami, enferma Kuroko dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il était revenu aux Etats-Unis pour les vacances. Aomine approcha à son tour, reconnaissant le joueur.

- C'est lui, ton ami ?

- C'est lui, ton ami ?

Les phrases d'Aomine et de Himuro furent prononcées avec la même stupéfaction. Kuroko en rit discrètement. Il savait que ces deux-là étaient totalement l'opposé de l'autre. Aomine avait un style de basket bien à lui, désordonné, ressemblant à du street ball, et n'exécutait jamais les bases normalement. Alors que Himuro excellait dans celles-ci, les faisant presque ressembler à une danse.

Ils se s'aimèrent pas au premier regard. Pour le bien de Kuroko, ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de s'ignorer royalement. Himuro interrogea le plus petit :

- Comment vas-tu, ça fait longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre !

- Bien, Himuro. Et toi ?

- Par..

Le joueur de Yosen s'interrompit en voyant le survêtement déchiré par endroits et tacheté de sang de Kuroko:

- Ta cuisse, Tetsuya ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait …

Kuroko raconta rapidement, en édulcorant beaucoup. Himuro leva les yeux au ciel et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Aomine resta avec eux, surveillant son petit bleuté.

On pourrait se demander comment Himuro et Kuroko s'étaient rencontrés. En fait, Himuro avait assisté à un match de la Génération des Miracles, alors qu'elle existait encore. A cette époque, il venait de ré emménager au Japon, revenu des Etats-Unis. Il avait tout de suite tiqué en voyant cette équipe exceptionnellement forte. A la fin, il avait osé faire le premier pas et avait accosté Kuroko.

Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié et n'étaient jamais devenus rivaux pour une bonne et simple raison : ils ne jouaient pas du tout pareil.

Kuroko ne marquait pas, ne cherchait pas à être le meilleur, au contraire de Himuro.

Quand la Génération des Miracles avait explosé, Himuro s'était jeté sur l'occasion et avait intégré Yosen. Il avait fait ce choix pour deux raisons : un, c'était une équipe ultra défensive alors en tant qu'attaquant il pourrait se démarquer, deux Murasakibara, un prodige de la Génération y était.

Il savait qu'il était trop orgueilleux pour faire une « bonne » lumière et donc se faire assister et n'avait alors pas proposé à Kuroko de faire équipe avec lui. Ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue et quand Himuro s'était rendu compte que son « frère », Kagami, était devenu la lumière de son ami, il en avait été surpris.

Kagami voulait battre la Génération des Miracles, avait une nette tendance à ne penser qu'à lui, comment le doux Tetsuya avait pu s'enticher de ce type ?

Parlant de tout et de rien, ils prirent le train et finirent par arriver à destination : l'hôtel comportant un complexe sportif où Himuro, Kuroko et Aomine avaient décidé de s'établir. Alors que Himuro ouvrait la porte de leur chambre -quoique suite serait plus adapté pour décrire ladite chambre-, Kuroko lâcha :

- Tu sais, Himuro, je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai promis. Je n'aiderai Kagami en aucun cas lors de notre prochain match.

Aomine hoqueta, surpris. Ooh, alors Kuroko se rebellait envers Seirin ? Et bien, ça devenait intéressant.

Plus détendu et expressif qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si le manque d'émotions de Kuroko poussait son interlocuteur à combler en étant plus démonstratif et communicatif, Himuro décoiffa Kuroko avec un sourire :

- Merci, Tetsuya ! Je sais que toi, tu cherches à faire monter Seirin et aussi que c'est pour ça que tu es là… Tu veux vaincre Atsuchi. Et je vais faire comme si je ne voyais pas ce que tu apprendras ici, de toute façon, je ne te serai pas d'une grande aide, vu que ton jeu diffère complètement du mien. C'était notre deal, chacun son objectif, moi c'est de vaincre Kagami, toi de passer Atsuchi.

- Mmh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tetsuya ? s'étonna Himuro.

Kuroko hésita, se tordant les mains d'angoisse, ce qui frappa Tatsuya puisque le bleuté n'affichait jamais ses émotions. Aomine se rapprocha et passa un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko qui se rapprocha de lui.

- Je .. Je crois que la Génération me manque trop… Je ne peux pas me passer de Kise, de Murasakibara-kun … Aomine, toi aussi, tu me manques… Et Akashi … C'est douloureux d'être éloigné de lui… J'en viens même à regretter Midorima-kun, c'est dire là où j'en suis, rit tristement Kuroko.

- Tetsuya, c'est peut être passager, tenta Himuro.

Aomine le foudroya du regard. Non, ce n'était pas passager, il était juste irremplaçable! Et oui, il avait un ego surdimensionné et alors ?

- Je ne crois pas… Je les ai revus depuis et Akashi était présent.

- Oh …

Himuro connaissait Akashi, via Kuroko et Murasakiraba. Il savait aussi combien le rouge était terrifiant mais surtout à quel point Kuroko tenait à lui.  
Akashi était particulier dans le cœur de notre héros et même s'il n'avait pas encore décidé de quelle nature était leur relation, ça n'empêchait pas Kuroko d'être profondément attaché à lui. C'était une relation très ambiguë.

On pourrait penser que celle qu'il entretenait avec Aomine aussi était ambiguë mais pas vraiment… C'était une relation plus fraternelle, très fusionnelle. Une relation de protecteur à protégé, ça c'était sûr mais de l'amour ? Non.

Himuro prit le sac du bleuté et le posa dans le salon.

- Assis toi là, ordonna-t-il, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Enlève ton pantalon !

Docilement, Kuroko s'exécuta, restant en boxer, pas gêné pour un sou. Himuro revint et désinfecta la blessure puis la banda avec précautions. Puis il remarque les chevilles et les poignets également bandés de Tetsuya.

- Mais fais un peu plus attention à toi, regarde dans quel état tu es !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute … bougonna Tetsu. Mes chevilles sont faibles à cause d'un match contre Kirisaki dai Ichi et mes poignets sont fragiles parce que j'évolue trop vite, comme tous les membres de la Générations des Miracles…

Himuro acquiesça, Murasakiraba connaissait le même genre de problèmes. Il termina sa tâche et Kuroko se rhabilla. Encore fatigué, Kuroko bailla et marcha, suivi d'Aomine, vers la chambre que Himuro leur indiquait. C'était la leur, deux lits étaient positionnés l'un à côté de l'autre. La deuxième chambre était réservée à Himuro, qui savait que Tetsuya et Aomine étaient proches.

Kuroko tomba sur son lit, sur le dos. Himuro les laissa s'installer et s'éclipsa. Aomine poussa un peu son ami et se coucha à côté de lui.

- Maintenant que tu es installé, qu'est-ce qu'Akashi t'a dit ? demanda Aomine. Pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil, ça doit être important …

Tetsuya poussa un long soupir et se rapprocha de Daiki qui glissa un bras sous son dos. Le silence régna quelques secondes puis Kuroko enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt d'Aomine et murmura d'une voix étouffée :

- Akashi m'a proposé de quitter Seirin, de rejoindre Rakuzan et de devenir ma nouvelle lumière.

* * *

On ne tue pas l'auteure ! On donne du carburant - des reviews - à l'auteure pour qu'elle puisse écrire la suite du 14ème chap ! Ah ah, ne m'en voulais pas de couper à des moments fatidiques, c'est ma nature !

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fameuse lumière noire ?

De Himuro ?

De la proposition d'Akashi-on-t'aime ?

De ce chapitre ?

Allez, à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...)

**Note de l'auteure** **:** **MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Et les **Anonymes** à qui je ne peux répondre : un **double** merci parce que vous êtes adorables ! :) Ensuite, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Generation of Miracles : Us ! est très bien **classée** et c'est grâce à **vous** ! Je suis sûr qu'ensemble, on peut atteindre **le sommet francophone de ce fandom** ! *pars dans ses rêves* ... *reviens*

BON ! Pour fêter l'arrivée des **vacances** -et ouais, j'suis de la zone A ! :D- et aussi parce que ce chapitre est petit et que c'est un chap de transition, je mets la suite **dimanche** ! Mais seulement si vous êtes gentils, hein ;)

Allez, bonne lecture, on se retrouve dans les com's ! :)

* * *

_Kuroko tomba sur son lit, sur le dos. Himuro les laissa s__'__installer et s__'__éclipsa. Aomine poussa un peu son ami et se coucha à côté de lui. _

_- Maintenant que tu es installé, qu__'__est-ce qu__'__Akashi t__'__a dit ? demanda Aomine. Pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil, ça doit être important __…_

_Kuroko poussa un long soupir et se rapprocha de Daiki qui glissa un bras sous son dos. _

_- Akashi m__'__a proposé de quitter Seirin, de rejoindre Rakuzan et de devenir ma nouvelle lumière. _

* * *

Gros blanc. Puis Aomine se redressa et regarda Kuroko avec un regard choqué. Jamais son visage n'avait exprimé autant de douleur, jamais son teint basané n'avait été aussi pâle, jamais il n'avait semblé aussi bouleversé à Kuroko.

Kuroko roula sur le côté et recoucha doucement Aomine. Il s'installa sur lui à plat ventre, son léger poids ne gênant pas le brun.

Aomine semblait soufflé, véritablement heurté par les paroles de Kuroko. Celui-ci le rassura :

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais accepter.

- Les mots d'Akashi sont absolus. Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre, Tetsu.

La voix d'Aomine se brisa à la fin. Merde, d'abord Kagami et maintenant Akashi ?! Il savait qu'il pouvait récupérer Tetsu au joueur de Seirin mais leur ancien capitaine, lui, ne le laisserait jamais faire !

- Alors je vais te perdre alors que je ne t'ai même pas encore retrouvé ... balbutia Aomine, perdant de sa superbe.

- Non …

Tetsuya hésita et poursuivit :

- Akashi a dit que c'était un conseil… Mais je ne crois pas que c'est son but premier, Aomine…

- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda Aomine en plongeant ses yeux bleus foncés dans ceux plus clairs de son vis-à-vis.

Kuroko se pencha et lui murmura une phrase à l'oreille avant de s'asseoir sur le ventre plat du joueur de Touhou.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Aomine d'une voix blanche.

- Non, avoua Tetsuya mais … Voilà.

- Tu crois que ce serait vraiment faisable ?

- Rien n'est impossible à Akashi, fit Kuroko avec fatalité.

L'échange se termina. Kuroko se leva hors du lit et Aomine le suivit.

- Commençons tout de suite l'entraînement. Nous n'avons que deux semaines pour te préparer à battre Murasakiraba puis Kise… Bien que pour ce dernier, ça devrait aller mais nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer, décréta Aomine, se remettant de ses émotions.

Kuroko hocha la tête.

- Himuro ?

Le joueur de Yosen leva la tête.

- Oui ?

- Allons-y…

Tatsuya sourit et vit que les deux autres étaient en tenue de sport. Ils descendirent et arrivèrent sur le terrain de basket. Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux vers le panier puis Aomine et Himuro regardèrent Kuroko. C'était mal barré… Mais ils allaient y arriver.

- Je suppose qu'il faut que tu améliores tes bases, souffla Himuro.

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu crées ton propre style, lança Aomine.

Ah oui, effectivement, ça n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

Du côté de Seirin, l'entraînement suivait son cours et personne n'avait plus vu Kise depuis son altercation avec Kagami.

Bref, rien d'intéressant si ce n'est le fait que Kagami n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis…

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard _

_Le dernier jeudi des vacances_

(tadaaa, découvrez mon autre spécialité -avec le sadisme de fin de chap- : les ellipses ! Mais on peut le dire, dans l'anime ils ne se gênent pas pour en faire alors, pourquoi pas dans les fanfics ?)

- J'en ai marre … haleta Himuro.

Il essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage avec une serviette préalablement posée sur le banc. Un autre joueur de basket avait proposé de se joindre à eux pour pouvoir faire un deux contre deux. Cet autre joueur semblait passablement mort, écroulé par terre. Kuroko et Aomine, en pleine forme, se sourirent.

Leur duo faisait des étincelles, Himuro ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville, enfin si mais séparément. La lumière d'Aomine accentuait les talents d'ombre de Kuroko, c'était stupéfiant de voir à quel point ils étaient synchronisés. Rien à voir avec le duo avec Kagami. Là, Kuroko était véritablement invisible, c'était incroyable, vraiment. Et ce qui était encore plus surprenant c'est le fait qu'il n'était pas encore à son maximum et qu'il n'utilisait pas le moins du monde ce qu'Aomine lui avait enseigné pour battre Murasakiraba.

Le joueur américain se releva péniblement et salua ses adversaires.

- J'y vais, faut que je raconte ça à mes potes, ils vont pas me croire ! En Amérique on va avoir du soucis à se faire avec vous, les Japonais !

Himuro ne put que s'incliner. Il n'était pas au niveau de la Génération des Miracles et même si ça lui coûtait de l'avouer, il ne pouvait pas non plus se mentir.

Aomine leva le poing vers Kuroko qui prit un plaisir évident à le frapper avec le sien.

- Allez vous autres, on rentre, l'avion part quand déjà, Tetsu ? Dans quatre heures non?

- Deux heures, Aomine…

Himuro s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire et Aomine regarda son jeune compagnon, blasé.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Mmh mmh.

Ils foncèrent alors vers leur chambre pour préparer leurs affaires. Alors que Kuroko rangeait ses habits, il songea au séjour qui venait de se terminer. Le matin, il s'entraînait avec Aomine à des techniques qu'il utiliserait contre Yosen, donc que Himuro devait éviter de voir, pendant que celui-ci visitait de la famille et des amis laissés aux Etats-Unis ou s'entraînait de son côté. L'après-midi, ils se rejoignaient pour un entraînement plus classique et des matchs amicaux. Parfois, ils avaient rejoint des parties de streetball et franchement, s'étaient éclatés.

« Mais je n'ai toujours pas fait de choix… » pensa Kuroko avec tristesse.

En fait, Aomine ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé sur ce point. Bah oui, s'il restait avec Seirin, il restait avec Kagami, s'il rejoignait Rakuzan, il aurait une nouvelle lumière donc un nouveau concurrent ce qui n'arrangeait en aucun cas Aomine !  
Et il connaissait la droiture de son ancienne ombre : Tetsu avait du mal à « trahir » Seirin, malgré son besoin de retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers et il comprenait son dilemme même si, implicitement, il avait informé Tetsu de sa préférence pour Rakuzan…  
Alors on peut dire que Kuroko n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant. Il prendrait sa décision au cours des matchs, là il ne savait toujours pas …

En tout cas, il avait adoré ce séjour.

- Tetsu, bouge, on doit y aller !

- Hai, hai !

Ils partirent avec précipitation. Une fois à l'aéroport et après avoir déposé leurs bagages, ils purent souffler. Himuro se laissa tomber sur une chaise en attendant l'embarquement. Aomine fit pareil, entraînant Kuroko avec lui.

- J'en peux plus… Et avec le décalage horaire, ça va être chaud …

- Oui, approuva Kuroko. Il y a 14h de trajet … Du coup, c'est comme si on arrivait demain, vendredi, à 10h mais au Japon il sera 23h quand on arrivera… On perd une journée ou quelque chose comme ça. Et Himuro et moi avons match le samedi…

Aomine ne chercha pas à comprendre pendant que Himuro hochait la tête, apparemment d'accord.

- Galère, franchement… Mais bon, au moins, Tetsu, Seirin ne saura qu'au dernier moment si tu y vas ou non.

- Moi aussi, je ne le saurai qu'à la dernière minute, fit doucement Himuro.

Kuroko acquiesça et songea avec un brin d'ironie que lui aussi attendrait le dernier instant pour savoir s'il allait y aller.

Le trajet se déroula sans heurt, Tetsuya était du côté du hublot pendant que Daiki dormait sur son épaule et que Tatsuya jouait avec l'anneau accroché à sa chaîne.

Ils arrivèrent au Japon, complètement groggy.

- Bon, l'est où d'jà mon appart' ? bailla Aomine.

Himuro et Kuroko échangèrent un regard. Himuro avait appris à apprécier Aomine et c'était plutôt réciproque.

- Aomine, va dormir chez Tetsuya, tu n'y arriveras jamais là…soupira le joueur de Yosen.

- Tetsu ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas…

- Ouais !

Kuroko sourit. Aomine, à son contact et ayant retrouvé un rival, était redevenu celui d'avant, au moins en présence de Tetsuya : il s'entraînait à nouveau, souriait même lors des matchs et jouait au basket avec passion.

Kuroko lui avait fait promettre de ne pas basculer à nouveau dans ce lui sombre et d'attendre ce qu'Akashi mettait en place.

Aomine avait promis.

- J'y vais, je n'habite pas près de chez toi, Tetsuya !

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, enfin Himuro était chaleureux et Tetsu, impassible, et alors qu'il étreignait le plus petit , Tatsuya murmura :

- J'espère qu'on se verra demain …

Kuroko ne répondit rien. Il prit la manche d'Aomine et le tira jusqu'au taxi. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Aomine tituba jusqu'au lit de Kuroko et s'y endormit sec. Kuroko soupira mais se coucha près de lui, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Il regarda son portable et le serra fort dans son poing en débloquant sa carte sim. Alors tous les messages qu'il n'avait pas reçus aux Etats-Unis défilèrent.

Une dizaine des membres de Seirin, tous lui en avaient envoyé au moins un et ils se faisaient du souci pour lui.

Quinze de Riko, d'abord d'un style offensif : « Dès que tu rentreras, tu auras affaire à moi ! » puis plus doux « Tu manques à Kagami … Reviens vite, Kuroko-kun… »

Vingt de Kagami. Le premier lui envoya un électrochoc dans le cœur. « Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai conscience de m'être comporté comme le dernier des abrutis et de t'avoir négligé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, reste mon ombre. » et un autre « J'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir mes rêves… »….

Le visage de Kuroko se décomposa. Il pensait que tout le monde se fichait de lui à Seirin mais apparemment non. Son dilemme s'accentua et son cœur semblait se déchirer en mille morceaux.

Rakuzan : Akashi et les membres de la Génération des Miracles, ou Seirin : Kagami et ses amis ?

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et il se roula en boule près d'Aomine. Il fondit en larmes, ne voulant décevoir ni l'un ni l'autre. Ses pleurs, pourtant silencieux, réveillèrent Aomine qui paniqua en le voyant dans un état pareil. Il le consola doucement et une fois Kuroko endormi, il saisit le portable et vit les messages. Les traits du prodige se fermèrent. Il avait peur que certains messages soient de la manipulation … Kuroko lui avait raconté certaines choses et ça ne collait pas avec leurs mots mielleux.

- Tss !

Si c'était vraiment de la manipulation, Seirin allait souffrir. Mais Aomine mit un réveil pour que Kuroko puisse faire son choix … Aller jouer avec Seirin ou non.

Il ne lui enleva pas, par ce geste, son libre arbitre.

Il se rendormit mais avec la désagréable impression que Kuroko n'avait pas fini de verser des larmes….

Et si Aomine Daiki ne supportait pas une chose, c'était bien de voir pleurer Kuroko.

* * *

_Winter Cup, dix minutes avant le match opposant Seirin à Yosen _

_- _Il ne viendra pas, murmura Riko.

Tous ses joueurs étaient prêts, dans les vestiaires. Kagami croisait nerveusement les bras, fermé à toute approche. Déjà qu'il devait se battre contre Tatsuya Himuro, son ami d'enfance, son « frère », en plus Kuroko n'était pas là… Il espérait presque entendre :

« Je suis là depuis le début » et Kagami sursauterait, comme à chaque fois, mais ça n'arriverait pas. Izuki, Hyuga et Kiyoshi parlaient stratégie dans un coin. Riko les appuyait.

- N'oubliez pas que cette équipe est ultra défensive ! Ils possèdent le Eagle Wall, leurs joueurs sont très grands : les trois qui forment le mur font plus de deux mètres trois, deux mètres huit pour Murasakiraba !

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Dans les dernières minutes, les premières années et les remplaçants essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère. Un peu en vain, il faut le dire.

- Il est temps d'y aller, lança Kiyoshi. Amusons-nous !

- Ah bah oui, c'est sûr on va s'éclater … mais surtout se faire éclater, râla Hyuga, sur les nerfs.

- Mais non ! Allez, go !

Ils sortirent des vestiaires et firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements de la foule.

* * *

Aomine arriva, blasé et fatigué, sur le lieu de la rencontre et monta les gradins. Sans surprise, il vit Kise afficher un grand sourire en le voyant et agiter les bras, lui montrant la place qu'il avait réservée pour lui :

- Aominecchi !

« Moins fort, idiot, j'ai mal au crâne … Bordel, plus jamais … »

* * *

L'ensemble de Seirin sursauta en entendant le cri disons enthousiaste de Kise. Riko souffla :

- Aomine est là … Mais pas Kuroko-kun.

- Il ne viendra pas ! grogna Kagami. On fera sans lui !

Attristée, Riko ne put qu'acquiescer. Les autres de Seirin étaient pour la plupart déçus et tristes. Cependant, la majorité comprenait le débat intérieur que menait Kuroko et le respectait. Personne n'avait réellement de grief contre lui.

Kiyoshi, Mitobe, Kagami, Hyuga et Izuki se placèrent au centre du terrain, face à Himuro, Okamura (le capitaine de Yosen), Liu, Murasakibara (deux des membres du Eagle Wall avec Okamura) et à un cinquième joueur dont Kagami (ou plutôt l'auteure …) ne connaissait pas le nom.

Ils s'inclinèrent et se souhaitèrent un bon match. Puis ils prirent leur position, Kiyoshi étant en duel avec Himuro dans le cercle central.

Tip-off. Seirin réussit à récupérer la balle et avança vaillamment vers le panier de Yosen. Et là … Kagami écarquilla les yeux en voyant Murasakibara devant lui.  
Ce mec était trop grand … A lui seul il couvrait tout le centre. Kagami tenta de passer mais en vain, Murasakibara lui déroba le ballon et fit une passe. Alors que Yosen passait à l'attaque, Murasakibara ne bougeait pas, restant en défense.

Himuro fit alors face à Kagami. Exécutant un mouvement parfait, il fit croire à un lancer alors que c'était une feinte et marqua deux points.  
Il adressa un sourire moqueur à Kagami.

- Je vais te vaincre et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'arrêter.

Et il repartit en défense bien que l'Eagle Wall était déjà en place.

A la fin du premier quart temps, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence :

Seirin ne pouvait pas passer la défense de Yosen qui montrait toute sa supériorité.

Après deux minutes de pause et quelques conseils, ils repartirent mais Riko savait que ça ne passerait pas : ils n'avaient pas encore marqué…

* * *

- Kurokocchi n'ira pas, alors ? demanda Kise avec une petite moue, Kyooi sur genoux.

- Je ne sais pas, Kise, grogna Aomine, à moitié en train de dormir.

« Je pensais que si … Me suis-je trompé ? » songea l'as de Touhou. « Tetsu, que fais-tu ? Ne vois-tu pas que sans toi, ils n'ont aucune chance ? Pas que je supporte Seirin mais ton entraînement visait à les emmener jusqu'à la victoire… »

Plus le deuxième quart temps avançait, plus la coach angoissait. Rien n'allait ! Kagami tenait tête à Himuro en défense et Yosen avait plus de mal à marquer mais Seirin n'avait même pas mis un panier !

Riko se laissa tomber sur le banc, anéantie. Alors ça y était, tout était fini pour Seirin ?

- Regarde là-bas, Aominecchi !

Aomine tourna lentement la tête vers le point que lui indiquait Kise. Il sourit.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait dans l'ombre, du côté de Seirin, mains le long du corps, visage caché. La personne avait un maintien rigide et ne bougeait pas. Mais Aomine connaissait suffisamment bien Kuroko pour savoir que c'était lui. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

Valaaaa ! :)

Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu -même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose, hein, et que c'est court !

En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews avec toujours la même fébrilité et on se retrouve sûrement dimanche !

Bonnes vacances pour les privilégiés de ma zone et bon week-end aux autres !


	8. Chapter 8

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...) **ATTENTION** : Cette histoire est mienne, le plagiat est inacceptable ! Voir qu'on me prend mon idée, avec le même couple, le même synopsis me rend folle de rage !

**Note de l'auteure** **: **Coucou ! Alors comme promis** un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! :) **Après la publication reprendra son rythme normal : tous** les vendredis **! :)** Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! **

**Autre chose : Pour ceux qui s'intéressent au fandom Harry Potter / Naruto, un OS écrit par moi-même est disponible, crossover entre les deux mondes ! Le résumé et une petite note sont disponibles sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour ! **PS : c'est un monstre cet OS, il fait 47 pages word x')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait dans l__'__ombre, du côté de Seirin, mains le long du corps, visage caché. Mais Aomine connaissait suffisamment bien Kuroko pour savoir que c__'__était lui. Qu__'__allait-il faire maintenant ? _

Kuroko regardait le match, impassible. Dans ses yeux bleus, le match miroitait paisiblement alors que sur le terrain, une véritable bataille se déroulait. Ses coéquipiers se donnaient à fond, Kagami défendait avec rage.  
Kuroko secoua doucement la tête. La défense n'allait pas fonctionner. Effectivement, Himuro sauta et marqua un Mirage Shoot, tir que Kagami n'avait absolument pas vu venir, qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui acheva le moral déjà bas de Seirin.

Kuroko passa les mains sur les bandages entourant ses poignets et souffla un grand coup. Il se débarrassa de son sweat, révélant son maillot, et avança vers la lumière, vers le terrain.

Son visage était froid, ses yeux n'exprimaient pas la peur qu'il ressentait, rien n'indiquait ses émotions contradictoires. Silencieusement, tel l'ombre qu'il était, il arriva au niveau du banc et murmura :

- Laisse-moi entrer, coach.

Riko tourna la tête vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

- Kuroko-kun … Tu es venu…

- J'ai promis, répondit simplement le fantôme.

Rapidement, Riko alla annoncer la modification au sein de l'équipe.

- Changement de joueur ! annonça l'arbitre.

Le jeu s'arrêta et Kagami regarda, ébahi, son ombre frapper dans la main de Mitobe et prendre sa place.

Kuroko se raidit en entendant des « C'est pas trop tôt » venant des joueurs sur le banc.

Nouveau coup de sifflet.  
Immédiatement, Kuroko disparut du champ de vision de tous et quand ils réussirent à le retrouver, il était devant Murasakibara

- Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir me passer, Kuro-chin… gronda le géant.

Kuroko ne répondit pas mais il avait cette lueur déterminée dans le regard qui surprit le violet. Il prit alors une position étrange, pas du tout ordinaire.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas marquer !

Kuroko lança et le défenseur leva les bras, sûr de son succès. Coup de sifflet. Deux points pour Seirin. La balle avait tout bonnement disparu avant de réapparaître dans le filet.

- Phantom Shot, lâcha Kuroko avant de partir en défense.

Murasakibara était stupéfait. Comment le petit joueur avait-il pu marquer ?

Tous les joueurs étaient - pour le dire un peu vulgairement - sur le cul. C'était Kuroko qui venait de marquer les premiers points. Kagami se rapprocha de lui pour le féliciter mais stoppa son avancée quand il vit Himuro approcher de Kuroko et dire :

- Alors c'était ça que vous avez mis au point avec Aomine tous les matins ?

- Oui…

- Et bah … Impressionnant. En tout cas, Tetsuya, je suis heureux que tu sois là.

« Tatsuya connaît Kuroko et était avec lui ces deux dernières semaines ?! » se rendit compte Kagami. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement … Et ils étaient proches, suffisamment pour que Himuro l'appelle par son prénom !

« Non… »

- Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Akashi est juste là, au-dessus des gradins.

- J'ai vu, fit Kuroko, merci.

- Ok, Tetsuya ! Maintenant, fini de blablater, on s'y met !

Kagami eut la très très très très (…) très désagréable impression que Kuroko était dans la même équipe que Himuro tellement ils étaient proches alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Puis, le jeu reprit ses droits et Kuroko semblait jouer pour quatre !

Il était le seul qui marquait et défendait dès que nécessaire. Kagami, pour une fois, l'appuyait et pas l'inverse.

Fin du deuxième quart temps. Juste avant qu'ils ne partent vers leurs bancs respectifs, Himuro murmura rapidement à Kuroko :

- Je crois que tu as énervé Murasakibara, il va attaquer.

Kuroko hocha la tête et rejoignit le banc.

- Kuroko-kun ! s'écria Riko. C'est génial, grâce à toi, on a un nouvel espoir, merci !

Kuroko sourit légèrement et but un peu d'eau, tout en fixant Murasakibara à l'autre bout du terrain. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile…

Kagami, lui, observait son ombre. Quelque chose avait changé mais quoi ?

- Kuroko …

- Kagami-kun ? fit Kuroko en levant les yeux vers lui.

Maladroit, l'as de Seirin lui ébouriffa les cheveux et balbutia :

- Tu m'as manqué …

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la maladresse de Kagami pour lui montrer ses sentiments. Il parlait avec son équipe quand une voix l'électrisa :

- Tetsuya.

Il se tourna et vit Akashi qui le toisait de ses yeux hétérochromes. Il se leva et se mit à l'écart avec le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas parler :

- Atsuchi va utiliser Thor's Hammer, c'est évident. Tu dois le marquer, lui faire croire que tu n'es pas là pour le pousser à commettre des fautes. Pour la défense, changez constamment de marquage, fais en sorte d'intercepter le maximum de balles. Tu vas te fatiguer, c'est évident vu que tu vas passer ton temps à courir, fais attention. Phantom Shot fonctionnera suffisamment pour ce match, celui qui réussira à le bloquer n'est pas à Yosen donc pas d'inquiétude. L'écart de points sera quasiment inexistant mais si tu fais ce que je viens de te dire, Seirin gagnera. Une dernière chose, Atsuchi va devenir mauvais et pourra te blesser lors du match, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dira. Il ne sait pas ce que je compte faire après la Winter Cup, contrairement à toi et à Aomine vu que tu as sûrement du lui dire. Et tu le connais, dans la vie courante, il est adorable.

Kuroko digéra toutes les informations et bégaya :

- Mais pourquoi tu nous aides comme ça ?

- Pourquoi j'aide Seirin, comme ça, corrigea Akashi. Parce qu'ainsi vous allez gagnez mais tu ne joueras plus avec eux. Tu sais que Kise peut se faire battre par Kagami si celui-ci est suffisamment motivé pour la vengeance. Et il aura envie de cette vengeance car tu vas rejoindre Rakuzan et Seirin voudra à tout prix atteindre la finale pour nous vaincre. Je serai ta lumière et ça, ça leur portera le coup de grâce.

- Mais … mais … pourquoi les détestes-tu à ce point ?

Kuroko ne releva le futur qu'Akashi avait employé comme si le fait qu'il allait quitter Seirin était déjà _acquis_.

Akashi approcha son visage de celui de Kuroko et prit son menton entre ses doigts.

- Parce que ils te tirent vers le bas et qu'ils t'ont volé à moi.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Kuroko, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il recula après une poignée de secondes et sourit à sa future ombre avant de retourner en haut des gradins, laissant un pauvre Tetsu choqué.

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'Akashicchi fait ?! s'étrangla Kise.

- Hm ? fit Aomine, complètement à l'ouest.

- Akashicchi ! Il embrasse Kurokocchi !

Aomine déglutit de travers et crachota ses poumons avant de regarder derrière le banc de Seirin.

- Mais il l'embrasse pas, baka !

- Ah ouais ? s'indigna Kise, bah il fait quoi alors ?!

- … Une étreinte d'encouragement ?

- Akashicchi, encourager quelqu'un ?! C'est de l'ironie ? Et une étreinte, c'est un câlin, là il a posé ses lèvres sur …

- Oui, bah ça va, j'ai vu ! râla Aomine. Pas de détails, merci.

« Ah ouais ? » pensa alors le joueur de Touhou. « A quoi joues-tu Akashi ? Parce que ancien capitaine flippant ou non, si tu fais souffrir Tetsu, tu le regretteras. Tu essaies de me voler mon ombre et, honnêtement, mieux vaut toi que Bakagami mais fais attention. Je ne serais jamais loin, une ombre reste attachée à la lumière, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Kuroko sera toujours sous ma protection. »

- Tu crois que Kurokocchi est amoureux d'Akashicchi ? demanda innocemment Kise.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Aomine en rougissant vivement. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Bah oui … Je suppose que ça saute aux yeux… Mais comment Kurokocchi fait-il pour être amoureux d'un gars aussi terrifiant ?

- Je …

Aomine en perdait ses mots. Il vit du coin de l'œil que le match reprenait et que Murasakibara semblait furax.

- Tu ne dis rien, Aominecchi ? fit Kise en penchant la tête, comme un chiot intrigué.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent et Seirin semblait réussir à contenir Yosen. Himuro semblait s'inquiéter de la tournure que prenait le match.

- Kurokocchi n'en peut plus, fit remarquer Kise. Et je trouve qu'il respire bizarrement.

- Hein ? s'exclama très intelligemment Aomine.

Puis il fixa son regard acéré sur Kuroko.

- Mais c'est que tu as raison, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix. Mais ça ne lui est pas du tout arrivé quand nous étions en Amérique…

Effectivement, Kuroko était penché en avant, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit naturel et toussa. Il inspirait profondément mais par à-coups et quand il expirait, c'était comme s'il soupirait profondément mais ce n'était pas ça. La douleur emplissait ses yeux et il peinait à retrouver son souffle.

- J'ai compris, lâcha Kise, très sérieux pour le coup.

- Bah explique, merde !

- A ce niveau, à cette vitesse et seul face à Murasakibara, joueur de la Génération des Miracles, qui est incroyablement fort et qui a une carrure imposante contrairement à Kurokocchi qui a une silhouette petite et fine, ton ex-ombre devrait rentrer dans la Zone ….

- … mais il ne peut pas. D'un côté parce qu'il ne veut pas le faire au sein de Seirin, il me l'a dit, d'autre part parce qu'il ne peut vraiment pas : Kagami n'est pas une lumière assez puissante, compléta Aomine. La Zone de Tetsu n'est pas créée…

- Oui.

- 'Chier …

* * *

Sur le terrain, Kuroko, en train de courir, haleta bruyamment. Quelle galère, punaise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait Kagami ?! Il dormait ou quoi ?

Fin du troisième quart temps. Riko eut un grand sourire et les félicita :

- Bravo, vous réussissez à contenir Yosen. Mais ils ont plus d'endurance que vous …

Elle fit un sourire désolé à Kuroko qui semblait prêt à s'écrouler et à plus bouger pour au moins trois siècles.

- Je ne peux pas te sortir du terrain, la Misdirection et l'Overflow fonctionnent encore et tu es notre atout pour ce match.

- Ce n'est pas grave, réussit à ahaner Kuroko.

Puis elle se planta devant Kagami et le frappa à la tête. Il grimaça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu sembles absorbé par Himuro mais zut, défends le panier, bloque Murasakibara ! Réveille toi ! Nous avons une très petite avance, il faut la conserver !

Fin des deux minutes. Retour sur le terrain.

* * *

- On peut aider, Kurokocchi ! s'exclama fièrement Kise.

- Je ne vois pas comment, soupira Aomine.

- Comme ça !

Et il se jeta contre Aomine, saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Et sur la bouche, s'il vous plaît.

Immédiatement toutes les groupies du mannequin se mirent à hurler et leurs cris attirèrent l'attention de Murasakibara qui abandonna son mode « monstre-terrifiant-je-vais-tous-vous-écraser » pour revenir à celui de gamin adorable.

Yeux écarquillés, fixés sur le « couple », il balbutia :

- Kuro-chin … Qu'est-ce que Ki-chin fait à Mine-chin ?

Kuroko qui, s'il était étonné, le cachait parfaitement, tapota le dos du joueur de Yosen et fit :

- Des choses de grands…

Le choc fut tellement grand pour le pauvre Murasakibara qu'il dut sortir une minute pour se remettre.  
Une minute de répit pour Kuroko… Merci qui, merci Kise !

Himuro se claqua la main sur le font, exaspéré. Ok mieux valait être du côté de Murasakibara quand il était énervé mais c'était quoi ce gamin qui devait prendre une pause après avoir vu deux gars s'embrasser ?!

* * *

Aomine, yeux grands ouverts, laissa faire Kise une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de le repousser sur son siège et de s'essuyer la bouche en s'écriant :

- C'était ça ton idée de génie ?!

- Bah quoi ! bouda Kise. Ça a marché !

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel mais étrangement, son cœur faisait la lambada dans sa poitrine et un mexicain dansait dans sa tête avec des maracas en chantant la Bamba !

* * *

Sur le terrain, dernières minutes. Murasakibara avait repris son poste, plus impitoyable que jamais. Il repoussait trois joueurs à la fois sans s'arrêter et dunkait férocement. Kuroko le marquait toujours et l'agaçait prodigieusement à lui voler la balle. Il était semblable à une forme volatile et gracieuse qui, comme la brume, ne pouvait être attrapée … (nda : bon à la base je voulais le comparer à une mouche agaçante pour Atsuchi mais c'était moins stylé alors j'ai abandonné…)

Dernières secondes. Seirin est au coude à coude avec Yosen, ils ont deux points d'écart avec eux mais Murasakibara est devant le panier. S'il marque, prolongations, prolongations que Kuroko ne pourrait pas endurer. Il se plaça en défense, Kagami occupé par Himuro.

Concentré au maximum, au bord de la Zone, Murasakibara s'apprêta à sauter mais trébucha littéralement sur Kuroko qui crut voir sa dernière heure arriver quand 95 kilos et 2 mètres 8 (nda : merci wiki …) lui tombèrent dessus.

Il esquiva au dernier moment et l'arbitre siffla.  
Fin du match. Seirin l'emportait.

Kuroko tendit la main à Murasakibara qui l'attrapa et se releva par lui-même (nda: bah oui, ce sont pas les 57 kilos et le mètre 68 de Kuroko qui vont le relever hein!). Et alors que l'euphorie submergeait tous les joueurs de Seirin, Atsuchi se pencha vers Tetsuya et lâcha, juste avant d'abandonner son mode terrifiant :

- Je ne peux pas dire que je t'ai laissé gagner, tout le long du match, j'ai presque joué au maximum de mes capacités. Presque. Tu m'as vaincu, je l'avoue. Tu avais peut être raison en disant que le travail pouvait payer. Sache quand même que ces deux derniers points, j'aurais pu les marquer mais ça n'aurait rien changé, malgré tout vous auriez gagné les prolongations. Et j'ai vu que tu étais exténué, je ne voulais pas te pousser à bout, pas quand tu es avec Seirin, et je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer inutilement.

Son aura démoniaque le déserta et il ajouta d'une voix presque enfantine qui contrastait énormément avec sa carrure gigantesque :

- Et le regard d'Aka-chin m'a fait peur … J'ai faim maintenant et j'ai sommeil.

Il bailla et alla s'aligner. Kuroko, touché par la déclaration d'Atsuchi, leva les yeux vers Akashi qui sourit sauvagement puis partit.

Le joueur fantôme prit sa place près de ses coéquipiers, dit la formule d'usage et partit vers les vestiaires, suivi par un Kagami silencieux.

Il n'était plus le frère de Himuro. Seirin avait gagné mais les paroles de son ami d'enfance et son regard noir ne cessaient de le hanter :

« Tu as gagné, Kagami. Ne nous considère plus comme des frères. Et franchement, c'est Kuroko qui a fait tout le boulot. Regarde dans quel état de fatigue il est, tu n'es pas une lumière suffisante à l'ombre qu'il est. Si tu es un tant soit peu attaché à lui, laisse le partir. »

Et sur ses paroles emplies de colère sous-entendue, Himuro était parti. Amèrement, Kagami se rendit compte que son ancien frère de cœur ne lui avait adressé que quelques mots et qu'il avait plus parlé de Kuroko que de leur lien.

Sa vie merdait sérieusement…

* * *

Voilà, mes lecteurs ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Une petite review ? :)

_A suivre_ : Réunion au sommet -dans un restau'- de la Génération des Miracles !

PUB POWA : Pour ceux que ça intéresse : n'oubliez pas mon OS ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...)

**ATTENTION** : JE suis l'auteure de cette histoire, le plagiat me dégoûte, alors on ne vole pas l'histoire des autres, merci bien ! (voir profil)

**Note de l'auteure** **:** Hello ! Je poste ce chapitre **un jour en avance** vu que demain je suis absente ! :) Je suppose que ça ne dérange personne ;)  
En tout cas, **merci** pour vos **reviews** et avec un peu de chance, avec** ce chap et ceux à suivre, on pourra passer première fanfiction francophone de KnB au niveau des follows et des review !** Vous êtes géniaux, je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin !

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_« Tu as gagné, Kagami. Ne nous considère plus comme des frères. Et franchement, c__'__est Kuroko qui a fait tout le boulot. Regarde dans quel état de fatigue il est, tu n__'__es pas une lumière suffisante à l__'__ombre qu__'__il est. Si tu es un tant soit peu attaché à lui, laisse le partir. »_

_Et sur ses paroles emplies de colère sous-entendue, Himuro était parti. Amèrement, Kagami se rendit compte que son ancien frère de cœur ne lui avait adressé que quelques mots et qu__'__il avait plus parlé de Kuroko que de leur lien. _

_Sa vie merdait sérieusement…_

Kuroko prit sa douche, se changea et vacilla quelque peu. Il inspira profondément et sa respiration était sifflante. Il se remettait lentement de sa non entrée dans la zone. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se laisser couler dans ces ténèbres où plus rien ne comptait mis à part le basket ?

Il ferma son gilet bleu -il adorait cette couleur. Souvenir de Teiko ?- et frissonna.

Les joueurs de Seirin voulaient manger ensemble pour fêter leur victoire mais Kuroko n'avait aucune envie de se joindre à eux. De toute façon, qui se rendrait compte de son absence ? Il décida donc de partir de son côté. Tête baissée, il ne vit pas l'obstacle devant lui et se le prit de plein fouet.

- Kuro-chin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Une main attrapa l'arrière de son col et le remit sur ses pieds comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il leva les yeux et vit Murasakibara qui mangeait un snack.

- Tu as reçu le message d'Aka-chin ?

Kuroko pencha la tête sur le côté et prit son portable. Effectivement, un court sms - un bref ordre - d'Akashi lui demandait - l'invectivait - d'être à un restaurant de la ville dans une demi-heure.

- Toi aussi, tu dois y aller ? demanda Kuroko.

- Mmh, mmh, acquiesça le géant.

Ils firent alors la route ensemble, les mots d'Akashi étaient absolus et il n'était même pas question de désobéir. Murasakibara babillait joyeusement et Kuroko se contentait, épuisé, de hocher la tête de temps à autre en souriant légèrement. Ils finirent par arriver devant ledit restaurant et entrèrent. On leur indiqua une table et ils virent avec étonnement - pour Kuroko - et joie - pour le violet - que Midorima, Kise et Aomine y étaient déjà installés. Puis, ils remarquèrent les regards noirs que braquaient le vert et le bleu sur le côté.  
Kuroko regarda dans cette direction et vit tous les joueurs de Seirin, attablés. Il pâlit violemment et tituba. Merde, merde, merde ! Il pensait à utiliser la Misdirection sur une cuisse de poulet pour détourner l'attention et s'enfuir prestement quand un bras entoura sa taille et qu'une bouche se pressa sur son cou, murmurant :

- Tu ne voudrais pas nous quitter, Tetsuya ?

Kuroko se détendit en sentant la main de son ancien capitaine tracer des cercles sur sa hanche et se laissa guider vers la table de la Génération des Miracles, essayant de faire abstraction des joueurs de Seirin. Il s'installa à côté de Kise, lui-même à côté d'Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara leur faisant face. Akashi présidait le tout. Ses yeux vairons brillaient furieusement et il annonça :

- J'ai déjà commandé pour vous tous.

Habitués, les anciens coéquipiers hochèrent la tête.

- Est-ce que ça va, Kurokocchi ? demanda Kise, inquiet devant la mine pâle du plus petit d'entre eux.

- Oui, oui, fit le bleuté, impassible à l'extérieur mais en proie à une véritable panique intérieure.

Il sentait les regards de Seirin, voyait du coin de l'œil l'air choqué et furieux de Kagami, les moues déçues de Kiyoshi, de la coach et de Hyuga. Il sentait leur peine, leur surprise également. Il était un peu empathe, il ressentait les sentiments qui l'entouraient et ça lui filait un mal de crâne intenable. Il crispa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Tss ! fit Midorima.

- Quoi, râla Aomine.

- Si Kuroko n'était pas allé dans une équipe aussi minable, il ne serait pas dans cet état!

Seirin était suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas entendre distinctement les propos des joueurs mais assez proche pour en comprendre la teneur.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! s'exclama Kise.

- Kuro-chin est malheureux ? fit Murasakibara, penaud.

- C'est pas nouveau, grogna Aomine.

- Vous me fatiguez, lâcha Midorima.

Akashi et Kuroko échangèrent un regard désespéré. Enfin, désespéré pour Kuroko, agacé pour Akashi. Et ben … ça n'allait pas être facile de les faire jouer en équipe ceux là…

- Mais lâche voir ce pingouin en peluche, lança avec agacement Aomine à Midorima. Tout le monde nous regarde !

Ledit pingouin était l'objet chanceux du jour.

- Tout le monde nous regarde parce que tu hurles comme le malpoli que tu es, répliqua l'autre.

- Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, calmez-vous, tenta d'apaiser Kise.

- Toi, tais toi ! lâcha Aomine, appuyé par le regard furieux du vert.

- Kai ! glapit le blond en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et en se réfugiant contre Kuroko.

- Bande de sales gamins, fit Midorima en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est celui qui se trimballe avec une peluche ridicule qui dit ça ? siffla Aomine.

- Toi aussi, la ferme ! ordonna Midorima.

- Je te permets pas, le binoclard sans style !

- Sans style ?! C'est le joueur de basket qui ne joue au streetball à la Winter Cup qui dit ça ?!

- Moi au moins, je marque avec classe ! fit Aomine d'un ton négligé.

- Deux points ! Deux points qui ne valent pas mes trois points !

- Mais calmez-vous ! Vous avez déjà eu cette discussion dix fois ! fit Kise en agitant les mains.

Bon en vrai, c'était surtout avec Kuroko que Midorima se disputait à propos de ses trois points. BREF.

- LA FERME ! firent en cœur les deux autres en cœur avant de se fusiller du regard.

Il y eut un moment de blanc, rompu par Murasakibara :

- J'ai faim.

Et Kuroko ne put s'en empêcher. Malgré son stoïcisme habituel, il perdit contenance et éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin et rare dont tous les joueurs de basket présents dans le restaurant furent sidérés. Tous sauf Akashi, évidemment. Peu à peu, les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles se détendirent et se mirent eux aussi à sourire. Kise ébouriffa les cheveux de Kuroko en riant d'une blague nullissime qu'il venait de sortir.

Plus loin, certains joueurs de Seirin souffraient. Souffraient de voir que Kuroko riait librement avec d'autres qu'eux. Souffraient en voyant qu'une unité certaine existait encore au sein de la Génération. Et frissonnèrent quand Akashi se tourna vers eux et qu'il sourit à son tour. Son sourire ne présageait rien, rien de bon pour eux.

Les plats arrivèrent et des étoiles illuminèrent les yeux de Murasakibara quand il vit la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qui arrivait.

Au bout d'un moment, Murasakibara lâcha d'une petite voix :

- Dites … Ki-chin et Mine-chin … Vous vous êtes fait un bisou … Vous êtes amoureux ?

Les deux concernés rougirent jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- N…commença, embarrassé, Kise, qui vit le regard menaçant d'Aomine.

Bah oui, ils ne pouvaient pas dire que ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait donner la raison de ce baiser, sinon : faire diversion pour aider Kuroko !

- Heuuu….On ne sait pas trop, termina alors le blond.

Kuroko laissa l'ombre d'un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Oh-oh. Ces deux là ensemble ? Et ben … Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner les scènes de ménages ? Ils allaient se lancer des assiettes à la tête -comme tout le monde- ou en arriveraient aux meubles ?

… S'ils pouvaient se disputer dans la maison de Kuroko, ça l'arrangerait, il avait justement un horrible buffet dont il voudrait bien se débarrasser !

- J'ai toujours trouvé que vous feriez un couple parfait, fit l'ombre d'une voix neutre mais on sentait la moquerie sous jacente.

- Kurokocchi ! gémit Kise. N'en rajoute pas !

- Il a raison, ricana Midorima. Kise, tu feras un parfait soumis.

- C'est quoi un soumis ? demanda Murasakibara, innocent.

- Rien ! s'empressèrent de répondre les autres.

- Tu ne dis rien, Akashi ? osa Aomine.

- Que dire ? répondit Akashi. J'ai toujours su que Ryota avait des côtés masochistes, alors, ça ne me surprend pas.

Théâtralement, le blond laissa tomber son front sur la table et gémit :

- Personne ne m'aime… Vous êtes tous méchants !

Les autres rirent de cette constatation pathétique et de l'air désespéré du blond. Le repas en était à sa moitié quand une phrase d'Akashi coupa net à la bonne ambiance instaurée :

- Connaissez-vous la Free Cup ?

* * *

_Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Kuroko dans le restaurant. _

- C'est la Génération des Miracles qui entre non ? fit Hyuga alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer.

- Encore ? ragea Kagami. J'en ai ras le bol de les croiser partout ceux là !

Kuroko était parti et ça l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Il n'avait pas pu s'expliquer et le fossé entre les deux joueurs semblait maintenant infranchissable. Il avait accepté de manger avec ses coéquipiers, après tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'eux. Alors que l'allégresse avait repris ses droits - ils avaient gagné après tout ! -, ces foutus joueurs étaient arrivés. Kise, Aomine et Midorima ne semblaient pas trop savoir ce qu'ils fichaient là mais s'assirent à une table réservée au nom de Kiseki - ah. ah. ah. -.

Ils s'étaient immédiatement rendus compte de la présence de Seirin et avaient soupiré de concert. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire un pas dans cette fichue ville sans tomber l'un sur l'autre ?

Puis d'autres joueurs étaient rentrés.

- Je rêve mais … mais c'est Kuroko ? lâcha Izuki.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Kuroko, escorté de Murasakibara entrait, l'air un peu perdu et blanc comme un fantôme. Ses traits étaient tirés et il se frottait les bras, comme pour se réchauffer. Kuroko vit Aomine et Kise et fut un peu rassuré. Mais quand il aperçut Seirin, Kagami le vit tituber et fut persuadé qu'il allait s'écrouler. A ce moment là, Akashi arriva et le retint, restant en contact avec lui bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il l'accompagna à la table et Kagami constata, avec amertume et colère, que Kuroko faisait tout pour ne pas regarder vers eux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher réellement.

Puis la conversation s'anima du côté des prodiges et le ton monta rapidement entre Midorima et Aomine. Vu le manque de réaction d'Akashi, de Kuroko et de Murasakibara, ces disputes étaient habituelles.

- … une équipe aussi minable, il ne serait pas dans cet état! entendit Kagami.

Il se tendit, tout comme Hyuga et la coach, les autres ayant abandonné et mangeant avec animation. Les trois de Seirin se firent à l'affût mais rien ne les concernant ne fut ensuite abordé. Midorima et Aomine réprimèrent vivement le pauvre Kise. Puis il y eut ce fameux silence brisé par Murasakibara. Kagami n'entendit pas ce que le violet venait de dire mais Kuroko éclata de rire.

Et ce rire était si fragile de par sa rareté qu'il en fut tout chamboulé. Les autres de la Génération aussi parurent surpris puis ils sourirent tous sans exception et la suite du repas fut beaucoup plus léger que le début.

Le cœur de Kagami se serra. Il avait mal. Son ombre le rejetait. Il recommença à manger mais sans appétit ni envie. En plus tard, Akashi prit la parole et un silence tomba sur la table de la Génération.

Kagami fronça les sourcils et crut avoir entendu le début du mot qui avait choqué ces joueurs incroyables. Fr.. quelque chose, non ?

* * *

- Qui ne connaît pas ? s'exclama Kise.

Midorima parut intéressé et se pencha un peu en avant. Aomine arbora un sourire ra-vi et échangea un regard complice avec Kuroko. Murasakibara poursuivit son repas mais une part de lui-même, la plus sombre, le joueur impitoyable sur le terrain, refit surface et fut toute ouïe.

- Je veux y participer, annonça Akashi, ses yeux froids scannant un à un ses anciens joueurs.

- Tch, ça ne fait aucun doute que Rakuzan réussira à vaincre ses adversaires, constata Midorima.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais participer avec Rakuzan.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Kise. Mais c'est l'équipe de ton lycée !

Un œil rouge le lorgna et Kise sembla rapetisser.

- La Free Cup … Est, comme son nom l'indique, libre. Dans le monde entier, des équipes se forment mais ne sont pas du même lycée, pas forcément du moins. Elles tentent de rassembler les meilleurs joueurs qu'elles connaissent et s'affrontent pour représenter leur pays. Comme dans les grands championnats mondiaux, sauf que là, ce sont de jeunes sportifs. Il va sans dire que les gagnants de la Free Cup sont reconnus dans le monde entier.

- Voilà ce tu voulais dire, fit Midorima, par « Nous voyons plus loin que le Japon. »

- Mais pourquoi pas prendre les vainqueurs de la Winter Cup pour la Free Cup ? demanda Kise.

- Parce que ça ne serait pas suffisant pour battre des joueurs mondiaux. Il faut prendre l'as de chaque équipe sur le podium de la Winter Cup pour en former une invincible, répondit tranquillement Aomine.

- Bien. Vous avez tous compris. Je veux reformer la Génération des Miracles et l'emmener au sommet mondial, posa Akashi d'une voix sûre. De plus, cette année, le pays choisi pour le championnat est le nôtre.

La perspective de rencontrer des joueurs toujours plus forts, plus exceptionnels, fit battre plus rapidement le cœur d'Aomine Daiki. Ses yeux bleus brillant d'un éclat froid mais excité, il répondit le premier :

- J'en suis !

Akashi inclina la tête vers lui, s'autorisant ainsi un minuscule signe montrant sa satisfaction

Midorima lui, réfléchissait. Il était le meilleur shooter de la Génération mais sans eux, son don était-il réellement exploité au maximum ? Non … Il lui fallait du temps pour arriver à son apogée lors d'un match et ce temps, c'était ses anciens coéquipiers qui lui accordaient. Que pourrait-il faire sans eux, à un niveau plus élevé ? Il serra la peluche porte bonheur dans sa main, repensa à l'horoscope qui disait qu'il allait pouvoir saisir une opportunité incroyable dans la journée et Midorima Shintaro déclara sobrement :

- Je suis d'accord.

Kise, lui, commençait à ressentir pleinement le débat intérieur que Kuroko devait mener. Abandonner Kaijou … Était-ce seulement possible ? Semblant lire ses pensées, Akashi rajouta :

- La Free Cup est intensive mais rapide. Très rapide. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de match pour ne pas nuire à notre scolarité. Les pays participant ne sont pas nombreux juste les meilleurs, et ce championnat n'est pas plus prenant que la Winter Cup. De plus haut niveau seulement. Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez abandonner vos équipes. La Free Cup se déroulera pendant l'Interhigh mais Ryota, si ton équipe n'est pas capable de se qualifier seule à la Winter Cup de l'année prochaine, est-elle seulement digne de toi ?

Kise dut reconnaître qu'Akashi avait le don de dire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait.

Il pensa alors à l'occasion qu'il aurait de rejouer avec tous ces génies, dont Kurokocchi. Alors Kise Ryota sourit et lança d'une voix enjouée :

- Pas de problème pour moi, je vous suis !

Tous se tournèrent ensuite vers Murasakibara. La partie « prodige en basket » était en train de lui hurler d'accepter, jamais il n'arriverait à un niveau mondial avec Yosen alors qu'avec la Génération... Sa partie « faignasse » disait que, de toute façon, il devrait se taper l'Interhigh s'il n'allait pas à la Free Cup, alors bon quitte à jouer, hein...

En plus, Akashi lui donnait souvent de bonnes choses à manger et il aimait bien Mine-chin, Mido-chin, Ki-chin. Kuro-chin, aussi, lui manquait. Et puis … S'il était dans la même équipe que lui, il n'y avait pas de risque pour qu'il déjoue sa défense, n'est-ce pas ? Murasakibara Atsuchi marmonna un :

- Ok

d'une voix fatiguée avant de se remettre à manger. Et les regards convergèrent vers Kuroko qui gardait tête baissée, à nouveau perdu. Rejouer avec la Génération, ça serait changer à nouveau de lumière, trahir Kagami…

Des doigts fins et pâles saisirent son menton, lui firent relever la tête et il rencontra les yeux vairons d'Akashi. Il se noya dans le rouge et l'orange et ses yeux bleus se voilèrent, comme s'il était hypnotisé.

- Nous avons acquis l'esprit d'équipe qui nous faisait défaut à Teiko. Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre Seirin et Rakuzan, pas pour l'instant, mais ce moment viendra, Tetsuya. La Free Cup est une occasion rêvée pour toi. Tu ne souffriras plus de la limite avec la zone, nos lumières suffiront à te faire plonger dans les ombres bienveillantes et puissantes. Tu es un membre à part entière de la Génération, cinq joueurs ne seront pas suffisants. Si l'un de nous se blesse, nous serons vaincus. Mais à six, Kuroko, nous sommes invincibles. Alors, ta réponse ?

Alors Kuroko Tetsuya choisit d'écouter cette voix rauque mais remplie de douceur, promesse d'avenir :

- Oui.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Et voilà un chapitre décisif, un ! :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, alors la réunion de la GoM commence à se profiler, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)

A bientôt !

_A suivre : Privilégier un seul lien, le choix de Kuroko (chapitre décisif, lui aussi ! :D)_


	10. Chapter 10

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...)

**ATTENTION** : JE suis l'auteure de cette histoire, le plagiat me dégoûte, alors on ne vole pas l'histoire des autres, merci bien ! (voir profil)

**IMPORTANT : FIIIIRSTT ! Generation of Miracles : Us ! est première dans le fandom de Kuroko no basket ! Yeeeah ! (au niveau des reviews et des follows ^^), c'est génial ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien et pour avoir amené mon histoire si loin ! Au passage, nous avons passé le cap des 200 reviews, encore merci !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Nous avons acquis l__'__esprit d__'__équipe qui nous faisait défaut à Teiko. Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre Seirin et Rakuzan, pas pour l__'__instant, mais ce moment viendra, Tetsuya. La Free Cup est une occasion rêvée pour toi. Tu ne souffriras plus de la limite avec la zone, nos lumières suffiront à te faire plonger dans les ombres bienveillantes et puissantes. Tu es un membre à part entière de la Génération, cinq joueurs ne seront pas suffisants. Si l__'__un de nous se blesse, nous serons vaincus. Mais à six, Kuroko, nous sommes invincibles. Alors, ta réponse ?  
_

_Alors Kuroko Tetsuya choisit d__'__écouter cette voix rauque mais remplie de douceur, promesse d__'__avenir :_

_- Oui._

* * *

Akashi embrassa Kuroko sur le front, le faisant rougir, et se recula, se rasseyant.

- Bien ! annonça-t-il, satisfait. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse tranquille, la Winter Cup n'est pas encore terminée. Cependant, j'ose espérer qu'aucun de vous ne sèchera ses entraînements - n'est-ce pas Daiki ? - et que vous répondrez tous présents quand la Génération reprendra du service.

Les cinq autres hochèrent la tête. Les yeux d'Akashi brillèrent un peu plus et il poursuivit :

- Je vais nous inscrire dans quelques jours mais je ferai en sorte que nos noms ne sortent qu'au tout dernier moment.

Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau et le repas reprit son cours. Kuroko se sentait presque euphorique : la Génération des Miracles était reformée ! Et il n'avait pas abandonné Seirin … Pas pour l'instant. Dans son cœur, le choix entre Akashi et Kagami avait déjà été fait depuis longtemps mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer … Une heure plus tard, la Génération termina de manger, sous l'œil de tous les joueurs de Seirin.

- N'oubliez pas une chose. La Génération des Miracles, c'est nous, asséna Akashi.

Murasakibara partit le premier, suivi de Midorima. Kise entraîna Aomine avec lui mais ce dernier rechignait véritablement à laisser son pauvre Kuroko tout seul avec le malade qu'était Akashi. Un regard vairon menaçant plus tard, il partait sans protester.

Ne restait que Kuroko et Akashi.

- Est-ce que ça va, Tetsuya ? demanda Akashi en voyant ce dernier de plus en plus pâle.

- Oui, oui, c'est le décalage horaire.

Pas dupe, Akashi gronda :

- Ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Kagami … souffla Kuroko. Il va me haïr. Et je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression d'entendre tout mais à un volume plus élevé… Et les odeurs….

Ses yeux semblaient changer de couleur, passant du bleu à une teinte beaucoup plus foncée et vice-versa, sans arrêt.

Il commençait à trembler quand Akashi comprit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et serra son visage entre ses mains.

- Regarde-moi Tetsuya.

Celui-ci obéit et fut à nouveau hypnotisé par ce beau regard vairon. Il voulait tellement avoir toute confiance en quelqu'un, avoir un protecteur, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, qui ferait en sorte qu'il n'ait plus jamais à souffrir.

- Endors-toi.

Et les mots d'Akashi avaient un tel effet sur Kuroko que celui cligna des paupières et s'endormit, épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Akashi soupira et prit le petit bleuté dans ses bras, le soulevant sans mal. Il sortit du restaurant quand un Kagami et des joueurs de Seirin plus ou moins furieux lui barrèrent la route.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ragea Kagami.

- La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ? répliqua calmement Akashi en faisant rouler la tête du plus petit dans le creux de son épaule.

Devant l'incompréhension de l'autre, il lança, méprisant :

- Il a joué le match à lui seul. Il est épuisé, ce n'est pas son rôle de marquer, à la base. Si je ne lui ai jamais appris c'est parce qu'à l'époque il était trop fragile pour en faire plus mais maintenant … Peu importe, quand l'ombre de Tetsuya n'est pas assez forte c'est la lumière qui doit marquer.

- Et qui a décrété ça ? intervint Hyuga.

- Moi. Parce que je suis celui à l'origine de la notion de lumière et d'ombre au basket. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un coéquipier à aller coucher.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et s'éloigna. Il disparut au coin de la rue, Tetsuya toujours dans ses bras.

- Je ne comprends rien à ces fous de la Génération, râla Koganei.

- Moi non plus, avoua Hyuga.

Et Kagami craqua.

- J'en ai marre ! Ils me gonflent avec leurs airs supérieurs ! Ils m'accusent dès qu'on se croise mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils me reprochent !

- Kagami..

- Si tu me dis de me calmer, je t'enferme dans le local avec la coach pendant une nuit, vu ?! cria Kagami à Hyuga. C'est insupportable ! Ils me volent Kuroko sous le nez et je suis censé ne rien dire ! J'en ai assez ! Comment peut-on être aussi suffisant ?! Ce Akashi, je n'en peux plus, Aomine me gonfle profondément ! Les trois autres, ça passe plus ou moins !

- Aomine est l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko … tenta de justifier Izuki.

- Et Akashi ?!

- Je ne sais pas … avoua le meneur.

Kagami, toujours hors de lui, siffla :

- Je suis la lumière de Kuroko, personne d'autre. Il m'appar…

Une gifle le fit s'arrêter en pleine phrase. Stupéfait, il baissa les yeux et vit Riko se serrant la main, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Tu as failli dire qu'il t'appartenait ! Mais Kuroko-kun n'est pas une chose et je t'interdis de dire quelque chose dans le genre, Kagami !

Elle avait enlevé le suffixe après son nom, ce qui montrait sa colère brûlante.

Énervée, elle attrapa le poignet de Hyuga et tourna les talons, très énervée, le grand joueur qui n'eut d'autre choix de la suivre.

Les autres lancèrent un regard un peu penaud et/ou dépassé à Kagami et suivirent le « couple ». Kagami, bras ballants, resta seul. Il se rendit compte que la tristesse prenait le pas sur la haine dans son cœur et rageur, partit dans la direction qu'avait prise Akashi, habitant dans le même quartier que Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi ouvrit la porte de la maison de son petit bleuté et la referma soigneusement après être rentré. Il se déchaussa et porta Kuroko dans sa chambre. Il le déshabilla le laissant en boxer et le coucha avec une grande délicatesse sur le lit. Puis, faisant comme s'il était chez lui, il se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. Il emprunta ensuite des vêtements confortables à Kuroko - qui étaient un peu trop petits pour lui, m'enfin bon - et alla se coucher à côté de lui.

Immédiatement, le plus petit s'accrocha à lui et enfouit sa tête dans le cou pâle lui faisant face. Amusé, Akashi se mit à lui gratouiller la tête, ce qui provoqua le ronronnement étouffé de l'ombre. Il glissa une de ses jambes entre celles près de lui et le serra un peu plus fort, jusqu'à sentir que cette fois le fantôme ne lui échapperait pas et il s'endormit.

Quelques heures après, Akashi fut réveillé non pas par les rayons du soleil - il n'était qu'une heure du matin - mais par des gigotements et des gémissements.

Immédiatement éveillé, Akashi se dégagea de Kuroko et s'agenouilla près de lui, regardant son visage crispé. Son visage se ferma quand des larmes commencèrent à dévaler les joues pâles. Il secoua gentiment Kuroko en l'appelant mais rien n'y faisait. Kuroko commença à se débattre de plus en plus violemment. Akashi le serra alors contre lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ne supportant pas voir Kuroko pleurer.

- Tetsuya !

Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux en inspirant profondément, comme s'il venait de reprendre sa respiration après une longue période d'apnée ou d'immersion dans l'eau. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui en respirant frénétiquement.

- Là, là, je suis là, murmura Akashi, abandonnant son air glacial pour quelques minutes en privé.

La couleur de son œil orange fonça alors jusqu'à devenir rouge, ses yeux redevenant monochromes. Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, le processus entraînant sa partie sombre n'était pas irréversible. Il était le meilleur d'entre eux, il _choisissait _qui il voulait être et _savait _que Kuroko acceptait ses deux lui.

- Quel est ce cauchemar qui t'a tant effrayé, Tetsuya ?

Kuroko se tourna vers Akashi et se mit à sangloter lourdement contre le torse de son capitaine.

- _Il _m'enlevait. Je ne voyais plus le soleil. J'étais terrifié, l'espace était minuscule, je ne pouvais plus bouger. _Il _me disait que vous ne viendriez pas… Après ça a changé…. Seirin me hurlait dessus, Kagami me haïssait …

Akashi se contenta de raffermir son étreinte sur Kuroko. Celui-ci se rendormit peu après, assommé par le décalage horaire et par le match. Akashi soupira. Décidemment, il était temps que Kuroko fasse son choix, ça lui trottait vraiment trop dans la tête. Un éclat froid brilla dans les yeux d'Akashi. Il ne perdrait pas. Non mais.

Le lendemain, Kuroko ne se présenta pas aux entraînements de Seirin, attisant la colère de Kagami et la tristesse des autres.

Personne ne comprenait l'attitude de l'ombre, surtout maintenant.

Le lundi, Kuroko n'était pas en cours. Kagami et les premières années regardèrent la place vide du joueur, inquiets. Inquiets, mais pas dans le sens positif de la chose. S'il n'était pas là, leurs chances de gagner la Winter Cup étaient plus minces. « Où est-il ? » Kagami fit remarquer l'absence de Kuroko mais le professeur se contenta de regarder la place vide et d'acquiescer en reprenant son cours. A la fin de la journée, réunion de crise pour Seirin :

- Kuroko n'était pas là en cours. C'est inquiétant, s'inquiéta Riko. Ça ne serait tout de même pas son état de fatigue qui le pousserait à garder le lit ?

- Ce qui est bizarre … C'est que le professeur n'était pas surpris.

- Oui mais si Kuroko a prévenu le lycée, le prof était au courant, fit remarquer Izuki.

- Mmh. Nous ferons sans lui, commença un des premières années.

- On a essayé de faire sans lui pendant le dernier match, on a failli se faire laminer, souligna Hyuga. Et pendant le match d'entraînement de Kaijou, Kuroko était notre as contre Kise puisque celui-ci copiait Kagami mais ne pouvait pas le faire sur Kuroko.

- Merci de le rappeler, souffla Kagami.

Ils reprirent l'entraînement comme si de rien n'était mais au fond, tous sentaient que quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Kagami, après l'entraînement, se rendit chez Kuroko, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

Mais il fut dépité en voyant que la maison semblait totalement fermée. L'angoisse monta en lui comme une vague foudroyante.

Il rentra chez lui, en appelant Kuroko sur son portable. Pas de réponse.

- Bordel…

* * *

Fin de la semaine. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Kuroko. Le visage sombre, Izuki annonça :

- Si Kuroko ne fait pas acte de présence d'ici la semaine prochaine, il est viré de l'équipe de Seirin. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Kagami serra les mâchoires et baissa les yeux. Cette trahison lui faisait mal… Puis la voix de Riko s'éleva :

- Si nous l'avons perdu, c'est que nous l'avons bien cherché.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les joueurs de Seirin.

- Oui ! Nous n'avons pas su le retenir, nous n'avons pas réussi à le soutenir quand il ne savait pas quoi faire. Nous n'avons pas vu quand il souffrait, je suis persuadée que c'est ça qui a commencé à faire douter Kuroko-kun. Comment peut-on ne pas voir un joueur, un de _nos _coéquipiers tomber et ne pas réussir à se relever ?! Je suis désolée mais si Aomine, Kise voir même cet étrange Akashi peuvent lui offrir protection et soutien, et bien il a eu raison de partir !

- Mais coach… commença Kiyoshi.

- Non ! Je ne lui en voudrais pas ! Et si nous ne sommes pas capables de vaincre Kaijou sans lui, ça veut dire très clairement que Seirin n'a pas sa place en demi-finale de la Winter Cup ! Maintenant, vous vous changez et on va assister au match de Rakuzan !

Apeurés par l'air terrifiant de la coach, ils s'exécutèrent avant de rejoindre le gymnase. Avec un grand déplaisir, ils virent Murasakibara, Aomine et Kise, ainsi que Himuro. Arrivés presque en retard, ils durent s'asseoir à côté d'eux. C'était Himuro, près de Murasakibara qui était directement à côté de Kagami...

- Comment ça va, Taiga ? le salua Himuro, en mode détendu malgré sa défaite récente.

- Tss.

- Oooh, Taiga, j'ai dit que nous n'étions plus frères, je n'ai pas dit que tu devais bouder jusqu'à la fin des temps, lâcha Himuro en roulant des yeux.

- Ouais ça va, consentit enfin à répondre Kagami. Et toi ?

- Mh mh… Atsuchi est d'excellente humeur depuis notre match, va savoir pourquoi. Mais bon, savoir qu'il ne jouera pas l'Interhigh me dépite un peu …

- Hein ? Il ne jouera pas l'Interhigh de l'année prochaine ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien….Il n'a pas voulu me le dire…

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre et tous les spectateurs reportèrent leur attention sur le match. Kagami se tendit quand la voix métallique annonça Shutoku. Il vit rentrer Midorima sur le terrain, suivi de ses partenaires et du très agaçant Kazunari Takao qui pouvait déjouer les techniques de Kuroko. Les applaudissements retentirent quelques secondes et l'excitation d'un tel match emplit les gradins.

- Et voici Rakuzan ! résonna la voix métallique.

- Akashi se fait toujours attendre et rentre quelques secondes après ses joueurs. En faisant ça, il montre très clairement qui est le maître, commenta Himuro.

- Aka-chin ne faisait pas ça à Teiko, bouda Murasakibara.

Les joueurs de Rakuzan firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements frénétiques du public surexcité.

Puis Akashi arriva, son beau visage figé par la concentration. Ses yeux vairons semblaient brûler d'une flamme nouvelle.

Et derrière lui, dans son ombre, Kuroko Tetsuya le suivait, portant un gilet ample bleu clair et blanc sur lequel était inscrit le nom d'une équipe.  
Rakuzan.

Ses yeux bleus regardaient droit devant eux et il était le plus proche possible d'Akashi. Son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion si ce n'était qu'un léger stress.

- Oh non… NON ! cria Kagami mais son cri de désespoir fut englouti par les clameurs de la foule.

Himuro était surpris mais pas trop. Il avait très bien senti que Kuroko allait délaisser Seirin. Aomine, lui, soupira. Ah ben oui, il allait vraiment devoir se débrouiller avec un autre concurrent pour être la lumière de Tetsu. Kise et Murasakibara étaient sous le choc, c'était clair. Midorima, sur le terrain, déglutit difficilement. Oh punaise, même s'ils avaient Takao Kazunari, si Akashi se décidait à jouer avec Kuroko, personne ne pourrait arrêter ce nouveau duo monstrueux.

Seirin avait le souffle coupé.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Il y a une semaine, il jouait avec nous contre Yosen, ce n'est pas possible de changer d'équipe comme de chemise ! s'étrangla Kiyoshi.

- Quand Akashi veut quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il l'obtient ! fit Kise, tout joyeux.

Hey hey, Kurokocchi était enfin hors de Seirin ! Les cinq joueurs de Rakuzan entrés en premier allèrent s'aligner face à ceux de Shutoku, se souhaitèrent un bon match et le sifflet résonna.

Mais franchement, les joueurs de Seirin se fichaient comme de leur première ballon du match. Leurs regards étaient rivés sur Akashi et Kuroko sur le banc.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible… bégaya Hyuga…

- Kuroko …

* * *

_Quelques minutes avant leur entrée. _

- Akashi..

- Seijuro, le reprit pour la millième fois le capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et sois franc.

- Ok. Je crève de peur.

Un des joueurs de Rakuzan éclata de rire.

- Il est franc le petit nouveau !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, fit Akashi. On ne jouera qu'au troisième quart temps pour impressionner Seirin et leur montrer que tu es mieux là où tu es.

- Ouais. Allez, le petit, on y va ! fit l'aîné de l'équipe.

Alors qu'Akashi et lui patientaient dans le couloir, Tetsu se fit peu à peu plus sûr de lui. Juste avant de partir vers le terrain, Akashi poussa doucement son nouveau joueur et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Tetsu rougit doucement mais répondit au baiser.

Kuroko avait succombé au charme d'Akashi et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de rejoindre Rakuzan. Désormais, il se battrait pour les liens qu'il privilégiait le plus. Ceux avec la Génération des Miracles et celui avec Seijuro. Point final.

* * *

Et biiiim ! Et oui, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, Kuroko n'est plus dans Seirin ! (Laura, ne me déteste pas trop ! Toi qui détestes si farouchement Akashi :D)

Alors, vos réactions ? :D

Que pensez-vous de son changement (prévisible) d'équipe ? :)

Et ce " _il _" qui terrorise Kuroko, qui est-il ? j'attends vos hypothèses !

Indice : Il a un rapport avec le secret de la Génération des Miracles, secret mentionné dans le résumé ;)

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère vous "revoir" bientôt ! :D

_A suivre : Rakuzan VS Shutoku, Il est l'Ombre derrière la Lumière. Le Miroir à côté de l'Empereur._ (j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite x) )


	11. Chapter 11

The Generation of Miracles : Us !

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaime**r : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...) JE suis l'auteure de cette histoire, pas de plagiat !_  
_

**Note de l'auteure :** Fiouuu, que de commentaires ! **43 pour un chapitre, c'est juste waouh ! Encore merci**, continuons ensemble sur cette lancée ^^

Je mettrai désormais les** réponses aux reviews anonymes en début de chapitre** mais seulement de temps en temps ! **Un chapitre sur deux ou trois,** je pense et ne désespérez pas : OUI, je LIS vos reviews et les apprécie à leur juste valeur ;)

**Pour ma petite devinette sur le fameux "il"** : Alors beaucoup m'ont dit que le « il » était la partie sombre de Kuroko mais ce n'est pas ça ! :D Mais vous verrez que cette partie sombre interviendra sûrement ! Ce n'est pas non plus Haizaki !

Il y a bien un lien avec la **famille** mais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je ne pensais pas à un membre de la famille de Kuroko mais ça pourrait être ça ^^ Vous verrez plus tard, ça a un rapport avec le secret de la Génération ;D **D'autres idées ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :) (ah ah, le fameux match où les talents de notre Kuroko vont être dévoilés ^^)**

* * *

RAR :

**Liz** : Ouuaah, quel enthousiasme ! Pfiou, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :D Merci ! Je poste tous les vendredis ;) Les autres reviewers anonymes peuvent te dire merci, je mettrai les réponses à vos reviews en début de chapitre maintenant, quand j'ai le temps du moins ^^ Pas chaque semaine mais de temps en temps, promis ! Evidemment que je lis vos reviews, quelle question ;D Merci à toi pour ta review ;)

**Lyana** : Mirci pour ta review J Akashi, psychopathe, oh si peu ;)

**Guest : **Pas de Haizaki, ce n'est pas lui ;) Effectivement, il y a un peu de temps avec la Free Cup ^^ Je suis heureuse que ma fic fasse réaliste ;)

**Peter Pan :** Je ne déteste pas Momoi mais je n'ai pas de rôle à lui attribuer … Donc, elle n'apparaîtra que de façon ponctuelle ^^

**mangas281 : **Merci pour les compliments ;) Ce n'est pas sa part d'ombre :D Oui, Himuro est clairvoyant pour le coup et a deviné ce que Kuroko allait faire ^^ A bientôt !

**Mi-Chan 3 : **Merci pour ce super compliment ! J J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**Karo : **Tes deux hypothèses sont intéressantes mais sont erronées ;) Merci pour ta review et dire que ma fiction est bien écrite ça me fait super plaisir ! J

**Alice** : Et oui, ça y est nos tourtereaux sont réunis J

**Linderman :** Merci ! Et non, comme dit plus haut, ce n'est pas sa partie sombre ^^ A bientôt !

**Mi-Chan : **Eh eh, ce n'est pas sa partie sombre mais c'est une bonne hypothèse et dire que cette part d'ombre les rend plus fort n'est pas si faux dans le cas de Tetsu ^^ je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras dans ce chapitre ;)

**LiliChuri** : Ah je suis heureuse que ça te plaise J Ce fameux match : maintenant ! ;) Et oui, leur relation va évoluer ^^

**yaoimedu79 : **Alors pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'en sais rien, plus d'un vingt, c'est clair ! Je dirai maxi trente, mais ce chiffre peut changer ^^ et je publie tous les vendredis (si c'est ce que tu demandais par rapport au temps de parution ^^)

* * *

_Kuroko avait succombé au charme d__'__Akashi et c__'__est pour cette raison qu__'__il avait accepté de rejoindre Rakuzan. Désormais, il se battrait pour les liens qu__'__il privilégiait le plus. Ceux avec la Génération des Miracles et celui avec Seijuro. Point final. _

- Ok, à notre tour, fit Akashi.

Ils rentrèrent sur le terrain et Kuroko perçut très clairement les cris effarés de Seirin. Plus particulièrement celui de Kagami.

- Ne les écoute pas, Kuroko. Ce n'est plus ton problème. Que Seirin se débrouille, fit Akashi.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc et observèrent le match.

* * *

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, souffla Kise au bout de quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Murasakibara.

- Kurokocchi et Akashicchi …

- Mmh ? fit Aomine.

- Sont ensemble, termina-t-il.

- Oui, bah on a remarqué. J'veux pas dire mais ça fait dix minutes qu'ils sont rentrés sur le terrain

- Non, non … fit Kise. Je voulais dire … ils forment un couple.

Murasakibara devint tout blanc d'un coup. Aomine se racla la gorge d'un air gêné et Himuro se passa la main dans les cheveux pour cacher sa surprise.

Riko entendit la nouvelle et sourit. Plus qu'une coach ne pensant qu'à la victoire, elle se préoccupait de chacun de ses joueurs. Et si Kuroko trouvait ainsi le bonheur, alors soit.

Kagami lui, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et quelques larmes traîtresses -elles aussi- glissèrent de ses yeux. C'était fini. Terminé pour leur duo, si éphémère.

Puis une nouvelle résolution l'envahit. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi. Il allait proposer un nouvel accord à Akashi -enfin, encore faudrait-il que Seirin puisse battre Kaijou-. Kagami releva la tête et regarda les deux de Rakuzan sur le banc.

* * *

- Les longs tirs de Shintaro vont poser problème mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Mes joueurs sont suffisamment grands pour en arrêter certains mais ça ne suffira pas.

- Hum, acquiesça Kuroko. Il faudra le pousser dans la Zone.

Akashi hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses mains reliées.

- Pour le faire entrer dans la Zone, nous rentrerons ensemble, en même temps.

- Bien, Akashi.

- Seijuro, rectifia machinalement le rouge. Stressé, Tetsuya ?

Celui-ci soupira.

- Non, plus maintenant. Tu es là.

Akashi se réjouit mentalement de ces trois mots. S'ils ne s'étaient pas encore déclarés leur amour - ces niaiseries n'étaient vraiment pas leur genre -, il savait qu'une confiance exceptionnelle régnait entre eux. Leur jeu ne serait pas à leur paroxysme, en même temps, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient redevenus coéquipiers, mais bientôt … Et Kuroko était encore un peu faible, ses chevilles se rappelaient souvent à son bon souvenir.

Au bout de vingt minutes, pause de dix. Les joueurs de Rakuzan s'assirent sur le banc et Akashi leur fit face, menaçant et les surplombant.

- Vous perdez, annonça-t-il.

- D'un point … grommela l'un d'entre eux.

Une paire de ciseaux frôlèrent sa joue, y laissant une fine trace rouge et se ficha dans le mur derrière lui. Le pauvre joueur, habitué, ne fit que retenir sa respiration avant de la relâcher, sans glapir de surprise ou de douleur.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à vous ou à me blesser si vous ne gagnez pas. Vu ?

La menace était réelle. Akashi en était capable. Kuroko sourit mentalement, non, ces menaces ne lui avaient pas manqué mais il retrouvait là le Akashi qu'il connaissait.

A la surprise du bleuté, ils ne parlèrent pas stratégie ou autre. Le simple fait de savoir qu'Akashi allait jouer avec eux semblait synonyme de victoire. Quand arriva le moment de rentrer sur le terrain, Kuroko enleva son gilet, dévoilant le maillot de Rakuzan et le numéro 15. Il rajusta le bandeau à son poignet et suivit Akashi.

- Comme à Teiko… Le numéro 15, sourit Kise.

Kuroko prit alors son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux vers les gradins. Grâce à sa très bonne vue, il vit le sourire de Kise et ses grands gestes, l'air approbateur d'Aomine, l'air toujours choqué de Murasakibara et le visage détendu de Himuro.

Puis, il déporta son regard vers Kagami et se heurta à un regard de braise, plein de rage contenue, dirigée contre Akashi mais aussi contre lui, et une promesse de revanche sur le visage. Il vit également Hyuga, visage fermé mais plus désespéré qu'autre chose, Izuki, déçu, Kiyoshi, bouleversé et tout aussi déçu. Les premières années semblaient le haïr. Le si gentil Teppei aussi.  
Enfin, il vit son ancienne coach. Détendue, elle souriait, yeux pétillants et si elle était déçue, ça ne se voyait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Elle lui fit un geste approbateur accompagné d'un sourire et ceci réchauffa le cœur mis à mal de Kuroko.

Akashi l'interpella et il se ressaisit. Il se plaça sur le terrain et le match débuta. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si on lui enlevait une chape de plomb des épaules. Liberté. Invisibilité. Puissance.

* * *

- Où est Kuroko ? balbutia Hyuga.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Izuki.

- Ce n'est pas normal ! s'énerva Kiyoshi, perdant son calme habituel, toujours bouleversé. Nous avons joué avec lui, la Misdirection ne devrait pas trop nous affecter, nous devrions réussir à le voir !

- Si pendant l'époque de Teiko, aucun compte rendu de match ne le mentionne, ce n'est pas pour rien, intervint Kise.

- Mais vous vous le voyez, non ? demanda Hyuga.

- Non.

- Non ?!

- Non. La lumière d'Akashi est trop puissante, même pour nous. Seul Kuroko peut la supporter et s'enfoncer dans les ombres jusqu'à en devenir une et être invisible. Regardez, même Takao ne le voit pas.

Effectivement, le joueur de Shutoku semblait déstabilisé et regardait autour de lui, l'Eagle Eye avait, il semblerait, atteint ses limites, et il ne percevait pas Kuroko.

- Alors voilà le véritable niveau de Kuroko-kun, souffla Riko.

Les trois joueurs de la Génération échangèrent un regard entendu. Non, ce n'était pas encore son niveau maximal.

Akashi passait les meilleurs joueurs de Shutoku comme s'ils n'existaient pas et marque. La balle se retrouvait invariablement entre ses mains comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittées et pourtant… C'était bien quelqu'un qui passait, qui faisait évoluer le jeu. Et un certain jeu d'équipe existait au sein de Rakuzan. Akashi faisait - au moins un petit peu - confiance aux autres membres de l'équipe et passait souvent quand il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser une faille dans la défense.

Fin du troisième quart temps.

Tetsuya réapparut près d'Akashi, essoufflé mais encore en forme. Les spectateurs avertis - Seirin, Shutoku, et la Génération - le voyaient pour la première fois depuis le quart temps. Les autres ne le voyaient pas du tout mais ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils ne percevaient que quatre joueurs.

Rakuzan avait repris le dessus. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et Kuroko paraissait content. Waa, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle euphorie en jouant. Akashi lui sourit légèrement, amusé par le joueur qui trépignait et qui n'avait envie que d'une chose : rentrer à nouveau sur le terrain.

Quatrième quart temps.

Lors du troisième, Midorima réussissait encore à marquer mais de plus en plus difficilement. Juste avant le début du dernier quart temps, une étincelle verte s'alluma dans ses yeux et il entra dans la Zone.

Akashi fit un signe rapide et Kuroko hocha la tête. Étrangement, il ne s'éloigna pas du capitaine alors que la balle était dans leur camp. Il aurait dû disparaître pour amener le jeu au panier mais il ne le faisait pas. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, proche d'Akashi mais ne le touchant pas.

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda à mi-voix Kagami. Il n'est jamais resté aussi proche de moi, bien au contraire.

- Il va l'utiliser ?! s'étrangla Kise, choqué mais surexcité.

Aomine se pencha en avant, les yeux fixés sur son ancienne ombre, bien déterminé à ne pas perdre Kuroko Tetsuya de vue. En pure perte, évidemment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Riko.

- Une technique que Kurokocchi et Akashicchi n'ont utilisé qu'une seule fois. C'était quand Aominecchi s'était blessé juste avant le match le plus important de notre scolarité.

- Oui bon ça va… râla le joueur à la peau mate.

- Quel était ce match ? demanda Riko, intriguée.

- Un match de la Génération des Miracles contre l'équipe nationale du Japon* ! Amical, bien sûr, mais tout de même ! annonça Kise, tout joyeux.

Seirin resta sans voix.

- Et le résultat ?

- Ils ont gagné mais l'écart de points n'était pas si grand que ça. Bon et puis ce sont des professionnels et nous n'étions que des collégiens à l'époque, j'aimerais voir ce que ça donnerait aujourd'hui

- Des monstres, siffla Kagami.

La Génération l'entendit mais ne releva pas.

- En tout cas, Akashi est sérieux s'il l'utilise, fit Aomine.

- Midorimacchi est un des joueurs de la Génération, c'est normal qu'il soit sérieux !

- Oui mais à ce point ?

- Je pense que c'est plus de la frime qu'autre chose, murmura Kise à Aomine. Il veut montrer à Seirin à quel point ils ont sous-estimé Kurokocchi.

Début du quatrième quart temps.

- C'est parti !

* * *

Une lourde atmosphère pesa soudainement sur le terrain. Kuroko ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, une flamme noire brillait dans ses prunelles bleues.

Kagami ouvrit la bouche. Il se souvint alors des paroles mystérieuses d'Akashi.

« Une caractéristique que tous les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles ont … Une caractéristique qu'a, logiquement, Tetsuya. Il ne vous l'a jamais montrée. Vous ne lui avez jamais demandée non plus. »

- Kuroko peut entrer dans la Zone ?!

Kise le regarda bizarrement.

- Mais il n'est pas dans la zone là ! Il est juste sur le bord !

- Le bord de quoi ?

Aomine soupira et se décida à éclairer la lanterne de Kagami.

- Nous autres lumières, grimpons un chemin pour arriver aux portes de la Zone. Nous nous approchons du soleil, en quelque sorte. Une fois là haut, nous ouvrons les portes et pénétrons dans la Zone. Nos sens s'aiguisent, rien n'existe mis à part le basket, bref nous nous contrôlons à cent pourcent de nos capacités. C'est différent pour Tetsu.

Il fit une pause pour regarder le match, Akashi et Kuroko ne bougeaient pas. Rakuzan allait marquer, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Sentant que tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, Aomine reprit :

- Tetsu compte sur sa lumière pour arriver dans sa Zone, plus la lumière brille, plus l'ombre est sombre. Si nous nous montons un chemin, lui descend. Il nous a dit que c'était comme une falaise. Quand il est au bord, il est prêt à chuter et à se fondre dans le noir et c'est sa Zone à lui. Sa présence devient inexistante et il peut faire beaucoup d'autres choses. C'est un endroit où seul lui peut pénétrer.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux de s'effacer dans les ténèbres comme ça ? s'inquiéta Riko.

Kise fit une petite moue.

- En fait, pour une Lumière, je suppose qu'on ne le supporterait pas et qu'on ferait un malaise ou une crise de panique, quelque chose dans le style. En faisant cela, Kurokocchi réussit à caler les battements de son cœur et sa respiration sur ceux de sa lumière pendant un match mais ça ne semble pas lui faire de mal.

- Non, reprit Aomine. Ce qui est vraiment dangereux, c'est la limite. S'il doit tomber pour pouvoir vaincre quelqu'un mais que la lumière n'est pas assez puissante et ne crée pas cette zone d'obscurité, il souffre beaucoup.

Un flashback s'imposa à Kagami.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ragea Kagami.

- La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ? répliqua calmement Akashi en faisant rouler la tête du plus petit dans le creux de son épaule.

Devant l'incompréhension de l'autre, il lança, méprisant :

- Il a joué le match à lui seul. Il est épuisé, ce n'est pas son rôle de marquer à la base si je ne lui ai jamais appris c'est parce qu'à l'époque il était trop fragile pour en faire plus mais maintenant … Peu importe, c'est la lumière qui doit marquer. »

Oh … Alors … Pendant le match contre Yosen, Kuroko n'avait pas pu se laisser tomber dans la Zone Sombre parce que la lumière de Kagami n'avait pas pu la créer ? Et Kuroko en avait souffert …

- Oh ! Kuro-chin et Aka-chin ont commencé…. fit remarquer Murasakibara d'un ton badin.

Toute l'attention se porta sur le match.

* * *

« Respire, regarde le. Fixe son dos, suis ses gestes, la contraction de ses muscles. Suis le, tu es son ombre. Personne ne remarque les ombres. »

Kuroko, dans son esprit, tourna le dos à la falaise et sauta. Aussitôt, des liens faits d'obscurité pure s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son ventre et il se fit tirer sèchement en arrière. Les liens l'immergèrent dans une grande étendue noire, seuls ses yeux dépassaient de cette masse sombre.

Et le noir se mêlait au bleu, il n'était pourtant pas tout à fait dans la zone… Il pouvait utiliser quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcent de ses capacités. Il leva les yeux vers le haut de la falaise où une lumière plus que puissante avait pris le pas sur l'ombre qui régnait auparavant là haut, créant la matière sombre où il se trouvait là. Il vit la silhouette d'Akashi et dès qu'il fit plusieurs pas en avant, les liens noirs firent faire les mêmes pas à Kuroko. Quand le rouge tendit la main, un lien tira sur son poignet, le levant.

**Il était l'Ombre.**

Puis la seconde partie se mit en place. Akashi se pencha sur la gauche et Kuroko réagit au même moment en se penchant vers la droite.

**Il était le Miroir.**

* * *

Sur le terrain, Midorima, toujours dans la Zone, avait récupéré le ballon et courrait à présent vers Akashi. Celui sourit, toujours de façon terriblement sauvage et s'élança.

Il leva la main, exactement en même temps que Kuroko.

Midorima voulut les passer mais il eut la terrible vision de deux joueurs similaires en tout points devant lui. Les yeux d'Akashi brillaient d'une lueur ardente et ceux de Kuroko ne reflétaient qu'une infinie étendue sombre. Cela dura une fraction de seconde. Puis l'un des deux prit la balle et personne ne savait lequel c'était. Leurs mouvements étaient identiques l'un à l'autre, Kuroko se fondait dans l'ombre d'Akashi. Ils se séparèrent brièvement pour passer Midorima et se rejoignirent à nouveau, redevant un seul et même être.

Ils passèrent sans aucun mal les autres joueurs et Akashi finit par sauter et par marquer, laissant son ombre sur le terrain. Et quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Kuroko passa immédiatement à côté de lui et fondit à nouveau dans l'obscurité, imitant les mêmes mouvements.

Midorima cria quelques ordres paniqués et les joueurs de Shutoku s'exécutèrent à nouveau. Quand ils récupérèrent la balle, ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'Akashi se dressait devant eux. Midorima s'en fichait, il n'avait qu'à tirer de là où il était.

Il le fit mais perçut un regard bleu et rouge _au-dessus _de lui. Une main se leva, frappa le ballon à une vitesse incroyable et un joueur de Rakuzan le récupéra et marqua.

Midorima écarquilla les yeux, angoissé. Ils récupérèrent la balle et Takao progressa jusqu'au milieu du terrain quand il se fit bloquer par la défense de Rakuzan sans aucune possibilité d'y échapper. Il fit alors une passe que Midorima rattrapa. Il tenta à nouveau de marquer, dans la Zone il ne devrait pas louper de lancer, mais Akashi/Kuroko surgit devant lui et la balle fut attrapée et une seconde après, le duo était sous le panier et marquait.

Coup de sifflet. Fin du match. Victoire écrasante de Rakuzan.

Akashi ferma alors les yeux, tout comme Kuroko, et murmura :

- Tetsuya. Reviens.

Alors Kuroko fit quelques pas en arrière et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur bleue. Ils brillaient d'une flamme nouvelle, d'une lumière noire et miroitante. Akashi regarda alors Seirin qui ne pouvait absolument plus bouger et les salua moqueusement en s'inclinant. Puis il alla s'aligner avec Kuroko face aux joueurs de Shutoku secoués et après la formule d'usage, prit la direction des vestiaires de Rakuzan.

Kagami, suivi de la Génération des Miracles, descendit à toute vitesse pour tenter de parler à Kuroko et à Akashi.

Midorima rattrapa le duo de prodiges et tenta de reprendre contenance. Son éclat de voix indigné attira l'attention de tous et le reste de Seirin descendit également.

- Akashi ! Comment pouvez-vous réussir à refaire ça en moins d'une semaine ?!

Kuroko bailla, ça y est, il avait la dalle et sommeil. …

Il commençait à ressembler à Murasakibara, là.

Akashi l'attira contre lui dans un geste affectif un peu brusque et qui montrait parfaitement que Kuroko était à lui et que ça ne changerait pas de sitôt.

Il ne répondit pas à la question de Midorima, le fixant simplement de ses yeux vairons terrifiants.

Kise se jeta alors sur Kuroko et dit à toute vitesse :

- C'était tellement … waouh ! Juste, c'était qui le premier qui a récupéré la balle ?

- Moi, répondit sèchement Akashi. Et pour empêcher les tirs de Shintaro, c'était Tetsuya.

Kagami arriva alors :

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Kuroko ne peut pas sauter aussi haut et aussi rapidement ! J'étais le seul à y arriver, avec du mal, et je fais vingt centimètres de plus que lui !

Sa voix débordait de jalousie et de colère.

Aomine arriva alors avant qu'Akashi ne décide de décapiter l'incapable et dit :

- Quand Tetsu entre dans la Zone, il peut récupérer certaines aptitudes de la lumière.

- Un peu comme moi, fit Kise, tout sourire. Il peut copier certaines capacités !

Personne ne sut plus quoi dire et personne n'avait encore digéré cette nouvelle technique au potentiel monstrueux.

- Tetsuya, on y va, fit Akashi.

- Hai, hai !

Kuroko allait partir rejoindre ses nouveaux coéquipiers qui lui faisaient signe qaund la voix de Kagami l'arrêta.

- Si nous gagnons la Winter Cup, Kuroko retournera à Seirin, affirma-t-il.

Eberlué de voir qu'on puisse encore le traiter comme un objet, Kuroko allait répliquer quand la voix d'Akashi le devança :

- Marché conclu.

Kagami afficha un grand sourire. Qui contenait une pointe de sadisme.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait récupérer Tetsu pour qu'il redevienne son coéquipier ou si -au fond- il s'en fichait et voulait juste nuire à la génération.  
Tout comme Kise l'avait prédit, Kagami sombrait.

Le cœur de Kuroko se serra, alors Akashi aussi le traitait comme un bout de viande. Triste, il allait partir quand Akashi le saisit par le poignet. Tout en s'adressant à Seirin, le capitaine le rassura :

- Je ne perds jamais, Tetsuya. Ce marché n'a aucune valeur puisqu'ils vont se faire écraser. Je le fais seulement pour qu'ils ne viennent pas se traîner devant Rakuzan pour te supplier de revenir. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre.

Kuroko se remit à sourire, ces mots, dans la bouche d'Akashi, sonnaient comme une déclaration d'amour. Une petite pression sur son poignet et il fit demi tour, serré contre Akashi qui lança :

- Regrettez vos erreurs et surtout préparez-vous, Seirin. Le Miroir est infaillible et vous allez souffrir autant que Tetsuya a souffert.

Ils partirent. Restés seuls, Seirin et la Génération se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Kagami ne demande, avide d'informations :

- Qu'est-ce que ce Miroir ?

- La technique que tu as vue. Kuroko reproduit les gestes d'Akashi à l'identique et dans le même timming, sans avoir besoin d'un temps de réaction, répondit Midorima. Il les exécute à l'inverse. Il n'anticipe pas, il ne réagit pas, c'est comme si Akashi pensait à la même chose à la même seconde. Derrière la lumière, Kuroko est l'ombre, à ses côtés, il devient le miroir.

Et lui aussi partit prendre une douche et se changer. Aomine, moqueur , fit remarquer juste avant de s'en aller :

- Miroir, qui se dit Kagami en japonais. Alors, Kagami, ça fait quel effet de savoir qu'on va se faire battre par une technique qui porte son nom ?

* * *

*je ne connais rien en basket - que c'est difficile de décrire un match quand on y connaît rien !- et ne veut offenser en rien la véritable équipe japonaise. C'est une fiction et le Japon du manga n'a rien à voir avec le Japon de notre monde ! Alors l'équipe nationale sera purement inventée !

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Que pensez-vous de cette Zone Sombre ? Que pensez vous de ce match ?

J'espère vraiment que mon concept vous plaît ^^

_A suivre : L'Accident. _

_(au début je voulais mettre une phrase bien tournée et tout mais finalement, je vais vous laisser avec ce petit mot qui veut tout et rien dire à la fois. Juste, un amuse-bouche : il touche directement et uniquement Kuroko. Moi, sadique ? Mais non ! Je vous retrouve dans les reviews ^^) _


	12. Chapter 12

_he Generation of Miracles : Us !_

**Résumé** : Pendant un match, Kuroko est à terre. Personne ne le remarque. Première blessure physique et morale, ses anciens coéquipiers lui manquent... Kagami joue trop solo, Seirin n'a plus besoin de l'ombre. La Génération des Miracles a pour projet de se reformer, la rejoindra-t-il ? Et quel secret cache-t-il ?

**Disclaime**r : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, tout revient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! (sauf l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ...) JE suis l'auteure de cette histoire, pas de plagiat !_  
_

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour à tous ! Je mets le chapitre de cette semaine aujourd'hui et pas vendredi parce que je serai absente ce jour-là et loin de toute civilisation -d'ordinateur quoi ...- ! Enfin, bref, ça vous fait un chap en avance, c'est tout bénéf' pour vous ^^ Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews !

PUB du jour : Allez faire un tour lire _La mélodie de la victoire_ de Minami212, elle n'a que 4 chapitres mais c'est une fic aux débuts prometteurs :)

**Avec ce chapitre, on entre véritablement dans la partie "secret de la Génération" ici ! :D Nouveau tournant de l'histoire mis en place par l'Accident ! **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Aomine, moqueur, fit remarquer juste avant de s__'__en aller :_

_- Miroir, qui se dit Kagami en japonais. Alors, Kagami, ça fait quel effet de savoir qu__'__on va se faire battre par une technique qui porte son nom ? _

- Enfoiré ! siffla Kagami.

- Aominecchi, tu es méchant ! s'écria Kise avant de suivre Aomine et de s'agripper à son bras.

Agacé, le joueur de Touhou secoua ledit bras mais Kise ne lâcha pas prise. Résigné, Aomine laissa la moule accrochée à son rocher -Kise accroché à son bras-.

Murasakibara regarda autour de lui, vit que les joueurs de la Génération l'avaient abandonné, c'te bande de lâches !, et il partit chercher à manger, Himuro restant avec Seirin.

Kagami et lui se fixèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que Riko les frappe brutalement dans le dos, les envoyant pratiquement par terre, et dise :

- Bon allez vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Allez discuter !

Himuro leva un sourcil devant l'attitude exubérante de la jeune fille, il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas !, mais vit que derrière cette apparence forte se cachait la douleur d'avoir perdu Kuroko, même si elle se réjouissait de son bonheur, ça ne faisait quand même pas tout !

Himuro fit signe à Kagami de le suivre et le joueur de Seirin lui emboîta le pas.

Sans surprise, ils finirent par atterrir sur un terrain de streetball libre -ah ces mecs, c'est pas croyable, on peut pas les détacher d'un ballon plus de cinq minutes !-.

Tout en driblant paresseusement, Himuro demanda :

- Tu as revu Alex récemment ?

- Elle va venir ce soir ou demain.

Himuro tendit les bras, Kagami rattrapa la balle, la lui relança.

- Que me veux-tu, Himuro ?

- Moi, rien. Et toi, Kagami, que veux tu ?

A une vitesse stupéfiante, Himuro passa Kagami et marqua dans un geste fluide et élégant. Déstabilisé, l'as de Seirin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Un point pour Himuro.

- Tu devrais aller parler avec Tetsuya, fit Himuro. Même si tu ne le récupèreras pas, il sera au moins sûr de ce que tu ressens à son égard.

- Ce que je ressens à son égard ? s'étrangla Kagami.

Himuro laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé devant la tête d'ahuri de Kagami.

Celui-ci passa rapidement à la couleur pivoine et il balbutia :

- Mais … mais …

- Ce n'est pas qu'un coéquipier, n'est-ce pas ? insinua le joueur de Yosen.

Devant le répondant incroyable -inexistant- de Kagami, il poursuivit :

- Mais tes sentiments ne sont pas assez forts…

- Pardon ? s'égosilla l'autre.

Himuro le regarda tranquillement et passa une main sur la mèche dissimulant une partie de son visage.

- Tu n'es pas suicidaire, Taiga. Tu ne t'opposeras pas à la Génération. Aomine protège farouchement Tetsuya. Il est soumis à Akashi et l'aime véritablement. Je crois même que c'est réciproque. Les trois autres forment un mur indestructible entre la petite ombre et toi.

Himuro se planta à deux pas de Kagami et murmura, presque cruel pour le coup :

- Tu as perdu, Taiga.

Kagami ne put se retenir et lui flanqua son poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Himuro tituba en arrière mais resta sur ses pieds grâce à son incroyable équilibre. Il fit doucement bouger sa mâchoire et fut étonné d'y arriver. La force qu'avait mis Kagami dans son coup avait été incroyable. Himuro se remit du choc et fixa son ancien ami.  
Les yeux rouges de Kagami luisaient de haine et de fureur.

- Comment oses-tu insinuer que j'ai perdu face à ses enfoirés de la Génération, Tatsuya ? Tant que Kuroko n'est pas retourné à sa place, je ne veux plus te voir.

- A sa juste place ?! s'étrangla Himuro. Mais il est à sa juste place !

- Avec Rakuzan ?!

- NON ! Avec la Génération des Miracles !

Himuro tourna alors les talons et partit, furieux et la mâchoire endolorie. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte cet enfoiré de Kagami ! Ce dernier envoya un message à son ex-ombre : « Rendez-vous chez moi dans une heure, on doit parler ». Puis, une boule au ventre et le cœur terriblement serré, il rentra chez lui.

* * *

Les autres membres de Rakuzan étaient déjà partis, il ne restait plus que le couple dans les vestiaires, après la douche bien méritée. Akashi, assis sur une caisse contenant une multitude de ballons, regardait avec un soupçon d'amusement Tetsuya. Les yeux bleus étaient parfois parcourus de zébrures noires. La Zone Sombre ne disparaissait pas si facilement …

- Tetsuya, c'est bon ? demanda Akashi.

- Mmh, acquiesça le jeune homme finissant de se sécher les cheveux, assis sur le banc.

Akashi se rapprocha d'une démarche chaloupée. Kuroko leva les yeux vers, un air innocent sur le visage. Il leva les bras, réclamant un câlin de récompense. De toute façon, il savait que dans leur couple, ça serait à lui de demander les marques d'affection. En public, c'était différent, Akashi le « collait » en quelque sorte mais c'était pour montrer sa possessivité et aussi - même s'il ne l'avouerait pas- pour se prouver que Kuroko était là. Et qu'il ne partirait plus. Qu'il n'échapperait plus à son étreinte et à sa protection impérieuses.

Akashi passa ses mains derrière la tête de Kuroko et l'appuya sur son ventre plat. L'ombre, le front appuyé sur Akashi, sourit et referma ses bras autour du bas du dos du capitaine. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Akashi se décala alors légèrement et fit :

- Faisons renaître la Génération des Miracles.

Kuroko ne dit rien et son visage resta impassible pourtant, de petites étincelles noires d'encre dansaient dans ses yeux. Il attrapa son gilet clair au nom de Rakuzan, le mit et attrapa la main d'Akashi qui fut satisfait de ce geste et pressa la main fine dans la sienne.

Une voiture haut de gamme à sa disposition totale -eeh, la Famille Akashi était riche, ça serait con de ne pas en profiter- les attendait et ils rentrèrent dedans. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à destination.

- C'est immense, souffla Kuroko.

Effectivement, le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux était le siège de la Fédération du basket du Japon qui organisait cette année la Free Cup internationale. Un immense édifice lumineux se tenait devant eux. Il formait une demi coque blanche allongée et tout le devant donnait sur de grandes vitres de différentes formes, s'insérant les unes avec les autres. La bordure métallique des baies vitrées formaient un ballon de basket. C'était magnifique …

Akashi leva un peu plus le menton et se mit à fixer les gens, hautain. Immédiatement, le réflexe de survie numéro un des passants et des employés, fut de baisser la tête, fixant leurs chaussures. Akashi en fut ra-vi, il ne s'était pas ramolli au contact de Tetsuya et tous étaient encore figés par son regard surnaturel. Par-fait.

En privé, il allait pouvoir continuer à agir avec une certaine douceur avec Kuroko, mais en public, sa prestance naturelle continuerait de glacer les autres.

Kuroko et lui s'engouffrèrent dans le siège de la Fédération et Akashi se dirigea immédiatement vers un comptoir surélevé. Tetsuya, lui, dévorait tout du regard. Une foule d'employés et de joueurs était présente.  
Une jeune femme, s'occupant apparemment de la Free Cup, était au téléphone quand le duo s'approcha d'elle. Mais Akashi n'était pas n'importe qui et on ne le faisait pas attendre. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard menaçant et raccrocha après deux mots rapidement balbutiés.

- Je veux voir votre chef.

Paniquée, reconnaissant le jeune héritier et prodige, elle acquiesça et fit parvenir un message à son responsable le prévenant de leur arrivée. Elle les enjoignit à la suivre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent dans des couloirs et bureaux beaucoup plus calmes. L'employée ouvrit la porte, s'inclina et Akashi entra, suivi d'un Kuroko un peu perdu.

L'homme, étonnamment jeune, pas plus de trente ans, se leva et s'inclina légèrement, tout comme les deux visiteurs. Le responsable de la Free Cup était un homme grand, élancé aux cheveux courts et noirs mais avec des yeux très clairs, perçants.

Kuroko le reconnut alors comme l'ancien manager de l'équipe nationale contre laquelle ils avaient joué en dernière année de collège. Il était japonais mais avait un nom américain, ce qui avait fait tiquer Kuroko lors du match. Il se nommait Jess Lowdel.

- Akashi, salua Lowdel. Et … fit-il en voyant Kuroko.

- Kuroko Tetsuya. J'étais dans la Génération des Miracles, j'ai joué contre votre équipe.

Le président parut surpris mais fit comme si Kuroko n'existait pas, ce qui arrangeait les affaires de l'ombre. Après quelques banalités, Akashi annonça la raison de leur visite :

- Je veux inscrire une équipe à la Free Cup et je ne veux pas que celle-ci sorte avant le tout dernier moment.

- Bien sûr !

Le sourire faux du responsable énerva Kuroko et Akashi. Akashi prit le formulaire et inscrit les prénoms et noms des membres de la Génération avant de la signer. Lowdel, avec son sourire de mannequin coincé, prit la feuille et annonça tout de suite :

- Il me faut la signature d'un deuxième membre de l'équipe.

- Tetsuya, appela Akashi.

L'interpellé s'avança et signa.  
Lowdel parut surpris.

- Lui ?! Dans ton équipe de génies ?! Allons Akashi, sois sérieux !

L'Œil d'or vrilla le prétentieux et celui-ci déglutit bruyamment.

- Tu ne te souviens même pas de lui alors qu'il était dans l'équipe lors du match. Et ne sois pas aussi familier avec moi, je ne te le permets pas.

Akashi le menaça encore une fois du regard et sortit sans un mot. Kuroko, sa politesse exacerbée lui jouant des tours, se força à s'incliner avant de partir. Alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la voiture, Kuroko reçut un message de Kagami lui demandant de le rejoindre dans sa maison. Kuroko soupira mais envoya une réponse positive. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Tetsuya.

Akashi déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de déclarer :

- J'ai du travail. Je te rejoins chez toi ce soir. Et Kagami a intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

Puis il déposa le jeune homme et repartit. Kuroko, un peu inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Kagami, se força à respirer calmement et se rendit à l'emplacement du grand loft de l'as de Seirin. Il sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sur Kagami. Au même moment, Kuroko reçut un message, de Himuro, cette fois-ci.

« Fais attention. Kagami est fou de rage. Et je ne sais pas si c'est dirigé contre toi ou non ».

Il pâlit et rangea son portable avant que Kagami n'ait pu voir le message.

- Entre, Kuroko.

L'ombre suivit sa lumière qui lui fit visiter l'appartement dans un quasi-silence terriblement pesant. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Kagami, le portable de celui-ci sonna et le grand joueur répondit. Après quelques secondes, Kagami parut interloqué et raccrocha.

- Riko a dit qu'elle devait me parler et que Teppei est à l'hôpital à cause de son genou, Hyuga et Izuki ne peuvent pas aller le voir, ils doivent partir après l'entraînement. J'y vais à leur place. Désolé, remettons ça à plus tard !

L'ombre ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la lumière ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Pressé, Kagami le poussa brutalement pour aller plus vite et Kuroko, de par son léger poids, atterrit dans ce qui semblait être un dressing. Il était carré et assez profond pour faire tenir deux personnes recroquevillées, il était vide. Son portable était tombé par terre, loin de l'endroit, sous l'impact.

La porte se referma sur lui quand Kagami attrapa sa veste accrochée à la poignée. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux alors que le mince filet de lumière disparaissait. Un clic annonça que la porte était verrouillée : la poignée avait été entraînée par le mouvement sec de la veste tirée par Kagami.

Kuroko laissa un gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et il se jeta sur la porte qui ne vacilla pas d'un millimètre. Ses mains glissèrent sur les murs, cherchant vainement une sortie. Son dos heurta la paroi derrière lui et son souffle se bloqua.

Alors Tetsuya Kuroko, claustrophobe, se laissa aller à la panique la plus totale et violente.

Un hurlement s'arracha dans sa gorge.

* * *

Kagami courrait vers le local de Seirin. Riko, apparemment, avait reçu une nouvelle capitale concernant le match contre Kaijou et elle voulait l'accompagner à la clinique où Teppei était hospitalisé.

- Kise ne jouera pas notre prochain match, dit-elle d'un air sérieux devant tous les joueurs de Seirin.

- Pourquoi ? s'étrangla Kagami.

QUOI ?! Il voulait faire payer aux joueurs de la Génération, comment osaient-ils le fuir ?!

- Il s'est blessé au genou en jouant amicalement contre Touhou. Enfin, ça c'est la version officielle. Je pense personnellement qu'il a reçu des ordres d'Akashi. Il veut nous arrivions en finale et nous écraser lui-même.

Un silence plana sur l'équipe.

- Quel prétentieux, fit Izuki. Nous allons décevoir ses attentes alors. Nous allons vaincre Kaijou puis Rakuzan et Kuroko reviendra parmi nous.

Si quelques uns acquiescèrent, beaucoup affichèrent leur mécontentement.

- Ce traître ?!

- Qu'il reste avec cet empaffé de Rakuzan !

- Lui et sa Génération de guignols !

- Taisez vous ! ordonna Riko, ramenant le silence. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, partez maintenant. Kagami, allons-y.

Kagami pensait à Teppei. Sans lui, vaincre Rakuzan était impossible. Il voulait se renseigner auprès des médecins pour savoir ce qu'il en était de la situation du pivot-meneur. Il oublia Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il avait quitté Kuroko mais son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des minutes.

Il se ressaisit mais au fond, demeurait cette envie de s'assurer que tout aller bien pour son compagnon. Il finit par céder dans un soupir et appela.

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux hétérochromes se voilèrent quand Kuroko ne répondit pas. Il vit l'heure, décida que sa journée était terminée et partit, décidé à trouver Tetsuya.

* * *

Terreur et Douleur. Ô vieilles amies…

* * *

Il était tard quand Kagami se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il était resté plus longtemps que prévu à la clinique et s'était soudainement rendu compte qu'il avait oublié Kuroko. Il rentra alors chez lui.

- Kuroko ? appela-t-il.

Il constata que Kuroko était parti, que le loft était vide. Bon, au moins son ex-coéquipier n'avait pas poireauté tout ce temps. Relativement content -il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ça le rongeait-, il alla en cuisine et se mit à préparer le dîner -ignorant complètement la présence l'ombre qui hurlait silencieusement sa terreur, sa voix l'ayant abandonné depuis longtemps.

* * *

Akashi commençait à s'inquiéter. Kuroko n'était pas chez lui.

Il alla alors chez Kagami qui ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Le visage du joueur de Seirin se ferma en voyant Akashi.

- Que veux-tu ?

La rancune et une sorte de haine se dégageaient de la voix de Kagami. Akashi siffla en réponse :

- Où est Tetsuya ?

L'autre parut surpris de la question et il répondit :

- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'est pas chez lui ?

Akashi ne prit pas la peine de répondre. C'était une question idiote. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il crut entendre un bruit étouffé. Il se figea alors et se concentra. Il y avait une autre personne dans la maison, il le sentait. Il poussa Kagami hors de son chemin et se dirigea vers la chambre :

- Eeeh, je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna Kagami.

- La ferme ! ordonna Akashi.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent d'un coup. Oh non … Pas ça…

« Tout sauf ça » se surprit à prier l'Empereur.

Mais si Kagami n'avait pas vu et entendu Kuroko… Fou d'inquiétude, Akashi ouvrit la porte de la chambre et regarda autour de lui.

- Il n'y a rien ici, fit Kagami, derrière lui.

Il alluma la lumière et effectivement, la chambre paraissait vide. Un lit, un bureau, des posters de basket, une porte donnant sur une salle de bain.

Akashi se tourna vers le dressing et laissa l'effroi envahir son visage. Il saisit la poignée du dressing, la tourna, et ouvrit la porte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et ses bras saisirent Kuroko. Akashi posa sa tête sur celle de sa moitié. Il libéra un de ses bras pour saisir son portable. Son corps cachait celui de Kuroko aux yeux de Kagami qui comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Daiki, Ryota. Allez chez Tetsuya, ordonna Akashi.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce avant qu'Akashi ne réponde à son interlocuteur :

- Comme à l'époque de Teiko.

Il raccrocha immédiatement.

Kagami fronça les sourcils. « Comme à l'époque de Teiko » ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Akashi se décala pour prendre Kuroko dans ses bras et pour le sortir de là. Kagami vit alors les yeux de l'ombre. L'azur avait disparu de l'un d'entre eux et avait laissé place aux ténèbres. L'autre était un mélange parfait de noir et de bleu.

* * *

Huhu, sadique, n'est-ce pas ? :)

Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :) J'espère que oui, en tout cas !

Alors, l'Accident a révélé deux choses : Kuroko est **claustrophobe** et il s'est passé quelque chose à l'**époque** de Teiko. Sachant que ça n'apparaît pas dans le manga, que ce sont les "méchants" dont le fameux "il" sont inventés par mon humble personne, une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? :)

Une 'tite review pour vous exprimer mes lecteurs ? ;)

A la semaine prochaine !

_A suivre : Les sombres conséquences._


End file.
